Dumping Merlin
by Bailieboro
Summary: Merlin's existence in the castle is in jeopardy as Arthur's interests are commandeered by a strange knight.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : THE CASTLE TO OURSELVES**

Luxuriating in bed the first morning after the tournament seemed a perfect idea to Merlin. There would be no training and Arthur had planned to have a very easy day, socialising with his guests and getting feedback from the competitors.

Within a couple of days, the royal guests and their retinues would have left but a few would stay on longer. The Princes Michael and Rhys of Wales intended to stay as Michael's wife Roxanna's parents were also visiting their son a Camelot knight, Sir Robin of Northanger and Arthur had insisted that they extend their visit.

Merlin was conscious that Arthur was awake so, he said quietly "Good Morning Handsome!"

Arthur slid himself so he was lying once again beside Merlin and said, "Merlin, I need…" There was a pregnant pause.

Merlin turned to look at him and said, "Need what?"

Arthur with half closed eyes grinned saying, "I need to…be pampered!"

Merlin burst out laughing. Arthur had added another word to their own private vocabulary.

They heard the breakfast platters being placed on the sideboard in the antechamber but neither was yet ready to get out of bed. "I'd like to be pampered every morning," Arthur whispered. "Thank you!"

"Only when you deserve it…Talk about deserving something, let's go off with the horses later on. It will be good to get away from the castle for an hour or two. You've been cooped up here for the last ten days…time to let the wind blow the cobwebs away."

Arthur was thoughtful then he said, "By the way, Merlin, did you ever find out anything more about that Sir Reginald?"

Slipping his feet into his house shoes, Merlin mentioned that he had noticed the knight in blue and cream was still around. He shook his head, he really didn't want to waste time on a silent knight who was obeying social etiquette of the court so it was strange that he had caught his attention in the first place. "I know nothing more, just what Gawaine managed to find out. He was with Lord Peter, Duke Mumford for three years but now he has no affiliations with any duke. I just hope he doesn't intend to approach you to consider him as a Knight of Camelot."

As Merlin threw him his dressing robe, Arthur said, "Well…he acquitted himself well in the tournament."

"Yes…but there is still something about him which doesn't ring true. I'm going to keep my eye on him until we see his backside as he rides out of Camelot."

"Not very generous, are you this morning?"

"Excuse me? Not generous, didn't hear you complaining earlier on!"

Arthur grinned as he sat down at the table as Merlin disappeared into the antechamber to collect their breakfasts. He thought, 'No, I certainly didn't as, My Love, I was more than satisfied!'

-0-0-

Mid afternoon, Merlin realised that any opportunity to ride was long gone. Arthur had a full day of visiting ahead. So, he took himself off to Gaius's. "Gaius, do you feel like a couple of hours in the woods? We can potter around and check for herbs."

"Where's Arthur?"

"Closeted with various members of royal families. I think two kings are departing tomorrow then the others a few days later. Michael and Rys are here for another week."

"Prince Michael and Prince Rhys to you, Merlin," said Gaius laughing, as he collected a basket as a walk in the woods might turn up some mushrooms and he was rather partial to them.

Merlin smiled, "I'm always very careful when people are around. Imagine, if I called him Michael to his face…dungeons for me for insubordination and disrespect of a royal personage!"

Gaius said, "No different than the pages and squires addressing you as Sir. It's a respect paid to you as manservant of the king."

They were walking across the courtyard and passed a group of six year squires and Erik, Rook's young brother called out "Good Afternoon, Merlin. Good Afternoon, Sir!" Gaius nodded at him. It started a chain reaction as each of them had to repeat the greeting.

"As I was saying," continued Gaius with a big grin, "It's a respect paid to you as the royal manservant."

Merlin glanced up and saw a squire in blue and cream crossing the courtyard. He nodded at him but the boy dropped his head and continued. Merlin thought, 'So, Sir Reginald is still around.'

The couple of hours spent with Gaius in the woods were perfect. He found his mushrooms and some herbs and Merlin was able to unburden his mind about the strange knight. Gaius listened intently and then said, "Maybe, he was feeling ill at ease and trying very hard to fit in with the other knights. Have you anything concrete about him?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders saying, "No!"

"Well, trust your feelings as you usually pick up on things, others would miss. But, don't do anything foolhardy in finding out about him. Hopefully, within the next couple of days, he'll be on his way."

…but he wasn't!

-0-0-

Arthur opted for a private supper and he had Merlin invite the usual group. So, Spenser, Simon and Gawaine joined them to rehash the last ten days. Spenser was still on a high as Runner Up in the Sword Event and Gawaine was still experiencing twinges in his shoulder if he forgot and turned too suddenly. Arthur had laughed at him, "Gawaine, Old Man, your age is showing."

Gawaine retorted with, "Well, it takes one to know one," and the others broke into laughter. "I see our strange knight is still with us. Maybe he has no where to go and hopes to be adopted by Merlin as Treva was."

Punching him lightly in his good arm, Merlin said, "I hardly think that I am in need of any more adult male companions, or does one of you intend to step down and make way for Sir Reginald?" He smiled at the group and they all shook their heads.

Arthur was very quiet, but then he said, "I wasn't going to mention it but Sir Reginald has requested a private audience with me on Wednesday afternoon. He supposedly has some information which would be beneficial to me. The subject of which he is unwilling to share with anyone, even Sir Leon, stating that it is personal."

"Send him to the back of the line! There's protocol to be followed and he needs to respect it. He could at least give one of your minions an idea of what he wishes to request of you," Spenser insisted. "If you like I will approach him and tell him so."

Merlin looked at Arthur but saw that he was intrigued by the man's unwillingness to follow the rules. "What if he really has something important to say?"

"Like a knife in the chest?" asked Simon.

"I'll have Merlin with me."

"Great!" Merlin said, "Two knives in two chests. Arthur, why not just ignore the request."

Arthur shrugged. The letter he had received from Sir Reginald made reference to a maternal family matter. He might tell Merlin but he intended to keep everyone else in the dark.

The conversation drifted back to the tournament and Rhys's horses. Gawaine said, "By the way, how is the colt from Curig which Rhys brought down for you?"

"He's got the look of his father and I have great things planned if he matures as promised."

Merlin turned off the horse talk and asked Spenser if he was going to take time off for a holiday. Shrugging, Spenser said that he had thought that Simon and he might visit his sister-in-law's family on the coast.

Merlin laughed telling him, "If you want a manservant for the duration I'm sure that Arthur could permit me a few days to visit the seaside." Spenser smiled but was non committal.

They were all tired and ready to turn in early. Gawaine complaining that he must be getting old as the thought of having to break in a new squire as the one he had had for the last two years was now in his final year and a candidate for the knighthood, was annoying. "Arthur, how about you and I share Merlin? I'd let you have him eighty percent of the time."

Arthur laughed saying, "No way, but you know the upcoming squires and if you see one whom you think you could work with, with a modicum of effort, let me know and I'll suggest to Sir Melor the Squire Master that…" he paused,"…that he doesn't let you have him. It's part of your job to mentor a squire. I'm sure you'll get on fine with your new one."

"No having him attending you in the tavern and soliciting for you…" Merlin went to add more but was stopped mid-sentence by Gawaine.

"Merlin, honestly you are a man after my own heart. I will have a little chat with the Sir Melor and have him suggest a squire with those attributes."

Arthur laughed at him. He stood and the others left. Merlin and he walked through the adjoining door into their chambers, Merlin locking it after them.

-0-0-

Thomas had been in and the room was ready for them to retire. Arthur refused to let Merlin help him with his clothes saying that he'd manage fine by himself.

Merlin then knew that there was something on his mind. He said nothing until he had checked all the doors and slid in beside Arthur.

"All right, what is it? Something is up. You've something on your mind and can't decide whether I should know about it. Remember that a problem shared is a problem halved. Come on, Arthur, it's me Merlin!"

Arthur propped himself on his elbow and handed Merlin the small sheet of parchment that he had hidden under his pillow. He said nothing, but just nodded that Merlin should read it.

Merlin did in silence. He reread it and folding it, returned it to Arthur. Arthur had watched him intently as he read it. He then slipped it back under his pillow and lay down next to Merlin fiddling with the laces on his night clothes. "Not like you to be so quiet, no comments?"

Merlin heart had dropped as he read the note. The words your _maternal family member_ had stood out, putting him on the offensive. He knew from experience that Arthur's love for and lack of information about his mother burned a hole in his heart. How this man had chosen those simple words was worrisome. Arthur would be drawn to him like a moth to a flame and Merlin knew what had happened to the proverbial moth.

"When will you be seeing him?"

"Leon gave me the note and I told him to arrange a meeting within the next three days, the later the better. I'll need to get my mind straight. He said that the chap was insistent that it was a personal matter which he was unwilling to disclose to Leon but he had been willing to give me a sealed note."

"Are you sure that you want to see him?"

"What choice do I have?"

…and Merlin thought, 'Refuse to see him…' but he knew that where his mother was concerned, Arthur deprived of information about her most of his life was already hoping for something concrete.

"Wouldn't you want news about your father, Merlin?"

"Naturally, I would but only from a reliable source, I wouldn't want to rely on someone who appeared out of the blue."

"But Geoffrey will be able to vouch if what he says is true. We know the man's name and his former affiliation so finding out about him should not be that difficult."

"Arthur, stop trying to convince yourself. You have already made your mind up about seeing him."

"But, I want you to agree…"

"Why, so that I can pick up the broken pieces?" Merlin cringed he found it hard to believe that he had actually said that.

Arthur looked at him disbelievingly, "Well, now that I know how you feel, I will ask someone else to be with me during the audience." Arthur turned his back on Merlin and pulled the covers up over his ears.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Merlin tried to explain. He moved the quilt so that Arthur would hear and said, "Arthur, you know what I meant. I don't want you getting hurt. I know that Uther should have given you all the information he had about your mother but he didn't. He was in the wrong but that doesn't mean that anyone claiming to have information can be trusted. By all means, listen to the man and have Geoffrey check him out but take everything he says with a grain of salt. I'll stand by you as long as you want me to but I don't want to see you hurt by some charlatan of a knight who might be up to no good."

He felt the tension going out of Arthur's back as he rolled back towards him. "Merlin, you have had Hunith all your life; you remember her hugs and kisses, how she looked at you when you said or did something clever, the feeling that you have absolute trust in her and that she would never turn away from you regardless of what you did. Do you deny me that same pleasure?"

Merlin felt badly, everything which Arthur said was true. He had been one of the lucky ones to be raised by a loving mother but deep down he knew that some people take advantage of a needy person and this was the one area in which the monarch could be described as being needy.

"There is a big empty space in my life where my mother should be and try as hard as I can there is something missing. Even a few little stories about her growing up or how she felt when she knew I was on the way, would satisfy me…little things which my father refused to share with me. I have the right to know, Merlin."

Merlin put his arm around Arthur saying, "We'll do this together. You can meet him and be alone with him whenever you wish but I will be nearby should you need me."

Arthur was restless during the night and on more than one occasion, Merlin had heard him call for Ygraine.

-0-0-

Once all the members of the royal families had left Camelot. Life resumes its normal pace, squires and pages were back at their lessons and training. Council meetings were scheduled not to conflict with training sessions and Arthur's mind wandered to hunting. He had yet to meet with Sir Reginald.

Merlin and Gawaine had been watching Reginald. He still seemed quite at home in the castle and ate all his meals with the knights. His squire and manservant were accepted in the servants' quarters. He did not approach Arthur and just seemed to be biding his time. Merlin noticed that he seems to have been checking out the castle and referred to man and maid servants by their names. He'd curried favour with the grooms and Gawaine once overheard him praising one of the stable boys for the excellent care which he was giving to his mare.

-0-0-

One afternoon, Arthur sent word to the falconer that he wished to hunt and for the man to choose an assortment of falcons for him to fly. The usual bird for the monarch was the gyrfalcon. However Arthur also liked goshawks and naturally merlins which were usually flown by women and children because of their size.

Merlin reminded him that they had promised young Treva another outing with the birds so Randall arrived soon after lunch with one excited boy. They mounted up and rode to the meadows. Treva thrilled as on his wrist he had one of the merlins. It always fascinated him that the bird was so relaxed even though it must have know that it was going to fly free. Arthur led the way followed by the falconer with his monarch's white gyrfalcon. This bird was fifteen years old and had belonged to Uther, while Arthur as prince had flown a smaller peregrine. The gyrfalcon is a large bird weighing about three pounds, about two feet long with a wingspan of four feet, and if truth be told it was a little terrifying to Treva. However, he was thrilled when Arthur let it go and it raced horizontally across the landscape finally swooped on a large grouse. One of the falconer's boys raced over to stand by the kill until the falconer arrived. The bird was encouraged to return to the falconer's wrist, while the grouse taken back to the grooms who stayed with the horses.

Treva was thrilled when Merlin came over with another merlin on his wrist. A merlin was a smaller falcon weighing around eight ounces with a two foot wingspan. Treva stayed perfectly still, paying attention to Merlin's directions and finally released his and she took off across the meadow to the treetops. Merlin also released his and the two birds hunted as a pair bringing down a pigeon. The falconer nodded appreciatively as seeing merlins hunt in pairs was rare.

By then Treva was jumping all over the place, "Let's do it again, Merlin."

Arthur smiled, remembering his first hunting experiences. He was so impressed that a bird kept in captivity could be released and would return to the wrist of its own free will. As a child, he had also started hunting with a merlin. He smiled at Merlin and nodded his head so the falcon was again placed on Treva's wrist and this time flying alone she caught a songbird. "If you want to get good at this and you do well in your regular lessons, I will see that you are allowed to spend time learning more about falcons and hunting with them," he said.

Treva smiled at him happily, thrilled with the prospect of more times spent in the open with the falcons. Merlin laughed and said to Randall. "Hope you're up to date on all things falcon as I have a feeling you will again be answering a lot of questions tonight."

Arthur continued hunting and by the time they left the area they had three brace of grouse, two brace of pigeons and one songbird. Treva was thrilled; he rode next to Arthur chatting about hunting with birds. "But what happens if the bird doesn't come back and just sits in a tree preening itself or it flies away never to be seen again?"

Merlin laughed, Arthur was going to be exhausted by the time they got home.

"Sooner or later the bird will get hungry and return to the falconer or the person who was flying it. They aren't allowed to eat what they catch just have a little mouthful before the falconer retrieves them. They are fed properly when they return to the mews…and if one flies away then the falconer is blamed for not training it sufficiently before taking it out hunting. Isn't that right, Larry?"

The falconer nodded, "Yes, Sire! They have to be trustworthy before we let them go on their own."

"I'd come back!" said Treva, "I wouldn't want to be on my own."

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, we'll never leave you on your own. Now, how about we have a little race up the hill to that big tree? I'll give you a head start." Popper was away in a flash and Arthur managed to arrive second by holding a rather annoyed Mulgan to a slow canter.

"Merlin, I won, I really did!" Then he smiled up at Arthur saying, "Even though you only cantered slowly, Popper and I got there first. We did, didn't we, Merlin?"

"That you did, now settle Popper down and we'll make our way up through the town to the castle. Remember to thank Larry for letting you fly one of the merlins and answering your questions."

Treva turned to the falconer and said, "Larry, thank you for sharing your merlin with me and helping me understand more about the birds. You have a very nice job!"

Arthur and Merlin looked at him like doting parents, as their ward had shown good manners and behaved exceptionally well.

Larry smiled saying, "Anytime, young Master…"

As they walked up the steps, Treva slid his hand into Arthur's and said, "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

Arthur said, "Sorry no, I have someone to meet with tomorrow, so I won't have time. Maybe another time…"

Merlin came crashing to earth; that someone was Sir Reginald.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :** **SKELETONS IN THE CUPBOARD**

Arthur had sent Merlin to Gaius, asking for a sleeping draught as he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep and he knew he would need his wits about him tomorrow. Gaius worked on a slightly diluted portion while he was entertained by Merlin telling him about their afternoon with Treva. He held the vial up to the light saying, "It's good for Arthur to get out with the boy, a change of pace is always beneficial." He handed Merlin the vial saying, "He shouldn't really need this but if he insists on taking it, he can. It would be better if he tried to sleep first and then only took it if necessary."

"I could keep refilling his wine goblet all evening but then I don't relish trying to manoeuvre him back up to our chamber. I'm worried about tomorrow as well. I don't know what his expectations are but I have an awful feeling this isn't going to bode well and he'll be hurt."

Arthur opted to eat with a small group of knights in the smaller dining hall. Merlin could tell that he was slightly distracted but apart from Gawaine, whom Merlin had told about the proposed meeting, and Leon who had arranged it, no one else was any the wiser.

Spenser who was sitting next to Arthur, smiled when he heard about the afternoon spent with Treva. He remembered as a youngster tagging along with Arthur and Piers when they had gone hunting and being so impressed, that when a knight had found a crow with a broken wing, he had begged his mother to let him keep it as he intended to train it to fly like Arthur's peregrine.

The whole episode resulted in one sad little boy who had meticulously walked around with the crow on his shoulder only to have it fly away when its wing was healed. "But I thought it loved me!" he had sobbed to his mother. Lady Jayne smiled at her heartbroken son explaining that the crow had loved him but the sight of other crows flying free had been too much for it to ignore. She'd hugged him and his father Sir Rodney had arranged for him to spend an afternoon in the mews watching the falcons being trained.

"You're miles away," Simon suddenly said at his elbow.

Spenser smiled saying, "Remind me sometime, to tell you about my crow."

Arthur picked up on the word crow and started to laugh. "Simon, it was so funny, the crow was almost as big as he was and Spenser was always to be found near the kitchen begging scraps of food for his new pet. Gaius had strapped it up and then about a week after the bandages were removed, a flock of crows flew over and it took off, cawing after them, bidding adieu to one very forlorn little boy."

Then the conversation turned to other inappropriate pets the men had rescued. Leon's story about his pet rat could have been hilarious except that Leon kept a serious face throughout the whole sad affair.

Merlin smiled, Arthur seemed more like himself as he lifted his goblet and called, "A toast to all the misfortunate animals which we inadvertently upset by trying to make them into pets."

"I had a pet spider once," said Gawaine, "But it came to a bad end when I accidentally sat on it."

"How long had you had it as a pet?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Maybe five minutes!" Everyone laughed but Gawaine continued, "I was sitting in the corner as I had been cheeky to the maidservant and my mother was not impressed. It came out of a crack in the wall and I had it doing all sorts of tricks, then it dropped on the floor and I shifted…I couldn't find it. Then my mother told me to come over to her and asked me what was on the back of my trousers and it was Leggy my spider!"

The knights laughed and Arthur said, "…and on that note, I'm turning in." He left the room to a chorus of goodnights. Leon followed Merlin and him out the door and Arthur said, "Leon, meeting early tomorrow morning…make it in the smaller council chamber, I'd prefer not to invite the man into my private chambers."

Leon bowed saying, "Sire, it is set it up for after breakfast."

Arthur nodded and he and Merlin walked up the stairs. Merlin waited until they reached their chambers before breaking the silence.

-0-0-

"Arthur, do you need anything special for tomorrow's meeting?" He hated acknowledging that the meeting was even going to take place. He'd felt that the stares from Sir Reginald had increased over the last few days and was basically worried.

"A good night's sleep and clean clothes. I will have Leon present and you of course, but should the man want privacy, I will respect it."

"If everything he intends to say is factual why would he need privacy?"

Arthur became at little annoyed. He snapped, "I don't know, Merlin, just that he might and if its the only way to get information out of him, that is what I will be willing to give him!"

Merlin shrugged, Arthur was being testy so he decided not to discuss it anymore. He helped him out of his doublet and tunic turning to put them away. Arthur was sitting on the chair in front of the fire staring into the blaze, watching citadels and castles collapse into the inferno. Merlin walked over and knelt to remove his boots, slipping house shoes on his feet.

Arthur mumbled his thanks and propping his elbows on his knees dropped his head into his hands, "It's the suspense which is the worst. Does he really have news about my mother or is he trying to better himself?"

Merlin said, "By lunchtime tomorrow, you will know. Come on, let's get to bed. It's late and you need a good night's sleep."

"I'll take the sleeping draught now. You did get it, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's on the beside table but Gaius suggested that you try to fall asleep by yourself and only use…."

But Arthur had already stood up and taken it, scoffing the whole thing down in one gulp. "Disgusting stuff! Forget Gaius's suggestions, I rarely take any medication but I needed this right now."

Merlin wasn't happy. If he needed something to get to sleep tonight, what would he need tomorrow night if everything hadn't gone the way he wanted it to? Arthur slipped off his remaining clothes and slid into bed. He lay with his arms behind his head staring at the underside of the tester. Merlin crawled in beside him and waited.

"Merlin, know that whatever happens, it will not alter anything between us. You are the most important person in my life." Arthur turned toward him and smiled. "Seriously, I want your opinion on everything I hear from this man. Regardless of what it is, will you be truthful with me?"

"Always, Arthur! Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be here before you know it and you'll be moaning about the fact that you don't want to get out of bed."

Arthur smiled in the candlelight and burrowed into the sheets and quilts thinking, 'Please, let tomorrow open some doors to my past." He sighed and taking Merlin's hand, fell asleep.

Merlin lay there, trying to slow his racing heart. There was something wrong but he couldn't for the life of himself figure out what it was. He guessed that tomorrow would bring some light to the matter.

Arthur fell asleep quickly and was quiet until early dawn, when Merlin could see the façade of the buildings across the courtyard in the early light. He then became restless, tossing and turning, mumbling and sighing. Merlin guessed that the effects of the potion had worn off but Arthur was not truly awake.

-0-0-

Sir Reginald and his manservant presented themselves in the small council chamber on time. The knight followed Sir Leon into the room and bowed. Arthur remained sitting at the table and motioned for him to sit on his left. Sir Leon occupied the chair on Arthur's right, technically the place of honour. Whether Sir Reginald realised the slight or not was debatable.

Arthur started off by saying, "Anything you wish to say, may be said in front of Sir Leon of Berwick, he is a knight trusted by me and a good friend." Arthur made no reference to Merlin who was standing behind his chair but he motioned to the guard standing at the door that he should assume his position in the corridor. He left Sir Reginald's manservant standing near the door.

Merlin was determined to commit to memory everything Sir Reginald said. He'd make notes later in the day to keep Gaius up to date on the session. Gaius had not been too pleased that Sir Geoffrey was not going to be present but then again maybe all the man wanted was to tell Arthur that a family member had been a maidservant in Ygraine's home or that his sister had married into the extended family.

Arthur nodded to Sir Reginald and the knight began. "Sire, I believe that my family history might be of some interest to you." He handed Arthur a parchment with a seal, which Arthur read carefully. You can see that I am the legally recognised ward of Lord Landon and Lady Elizabeth of Chertsey both deceased. Lord Landon was killed in a battle eleven years hence while Lady Elizabeth had already died."

Merlin had all the names straight in his mind but couldn't see the importance of any of them. Leon was also awaiting the outcome of the revelation. Arthur remained silent.

"I should however mention," said Sir Reginald with a smile that it is my natural parents who might be more interesting to you. My father was Sir Maurice of Blogwort also deceased as is my mother the Lady Yvette." He looked expectantly at Arthur as he said that name.

Arthur seemed nonplussed by the man's look. He said, "I am sorry none of the names mentioned mean anything to me."

"I think they will, Sire, when I explain more fully but I am loathe to do so in front of others. I would prefer to speak in private…" He waited patiently and finally Arthur nodded at Leon who stood, bowed and retired.

Sir Reginald glanced at Merlin and raised an eyebrow at the king who didn't even glance over his shoulder but said, "My manservant stays!"

Merlin thought, 'Here comes the interesting part…" but again he was disappointed as Sir Reginald only mentioned that the Lady Yvette was the daughter of Hoel, which meant as little to him as it seemed to Arthur.

"Sir Reginald, I am unable to see why this information might be of any interest to me."

"Sire, speaking in all honesty I think that you need to hear the rest of the story. My birth parents never married, the acceptance of the wedding proposal having been forbidden by my maternal grandfather as my mother was too young. I was sent as a youngster to Sir Landon's family. I still have memories of my birth family, especially my close relatives."

Merlin thought, 'Get on with it man. You're wasting Arthur's time.'

"Sire, I would suggest that you have your most trusted librarian check on the family name of de Bois."

Merlin felt a shiver run up his back, he knew no one with the family name 'de Bois'. Yet with the respect which with he said it, it was obviously the hinge to the whole story fabricated by the man.

Arthur's reaction was neutral, he rose and said, "I will do that and let you know if I wish to see you at a later date." Sir Reginald rose, bowed and left the council hall accompanied by his manservant, leaving the parchment on the table,

Merlin sat down beside Arthur and said, "Well, that was a tempest in a teacup! What was it all about? Have you ever heard of a Lady Yvette?"

"She must be older than us, Reginald must be at least forty so she would have been in her late fifties if she were still alive. Let's go to see Geoffrey, maybe he can shed some light on this story."

But it wasn't Geoffrey but Gaius whom they met first and by his reaction they learned that the name 'de Bois' was important.

Arthur said, "Who is she, Gaius? You recognised the name, I know it, I can see it in your face…"

"I think we should involve Geoffrey; he will have more information than I have."

Merlin said, "After lunch, we can meet up with him and…"

"No!" said Arthur. We will go right now…you too Gaius. We can all eat later."

Gaius thought to himself, 'Arthur, you probably won't want anything to eat after talking with Geoffrey.'

The three of them made their way down to the library. Geoffrey's lunch had been delivered but he had not yet eaten so he offered to wait while he sent one of his scribes to the kitchen to ask them to send lunch for the king and two additional guests.

Arthur refused explaining that he wished to discuss business which might be important. Geoffrey motioned for a scribe to remove his untouched meal and sat at the table joined by the king, Gaius and Merlin. Merlin watched Geoffrey carefully to see if the name had the same effect on him as it had Gaius.

Laying the parchment on the table before Geoffrey, Arthur explained what Sir Reginald had said and how it made no sense to him as he knew none of the names mentioned. Geoffrey glanced at the names and shook his head.

Arthur continued, "Reginald has claimed to be the bastard child of a Lady Yvette and a Sir Maurice of Blogwort. He asked that the papers be scrutinised by you, Geoffrey. He had been unwilling to speak in front of Leon but when it had been only Merlin and I, he had mentioned the de Bois family expecting to get some reaction. I know no one with that name. What do you think he is trying to get at?"

Merlin had noticed Geoffrey's reaction to the de Bois name and how he had glanced quickly at Gaius. He was certain that they both knew the significance of the name.

Geoffrey took a deep breath, "I think it would be better coming from you, Gaius."

Arthur seemed confused, "Gaius, you could have mentioned it on the way down. What is it?"

"Arthur, your mother was a de Bois."

The look on Arthur's face was incredulous. He had stopped breathing and he glared at Merlin. Merlin slipped his hand over his on the table to give some support.

Geoffrey added, "The family name of de Bois is the maiden name of your mother, Sire, but I have never heard of a Lady Yvette in connection with Queen Ygraine."

"He mentioned that he knew his birth mother and her close family members." Arthur said, "Could my mother be related to this Lady Yvette?"

Merlin mentioned that Reginald also presented letters from Lord Landon stating that the ward whom he received from the de Bois family is one and the same child.

Arthur asked, "Gaius, did my mother ever mention the name Yvette while you knew her."

"No, she never mentioned that name. Arthur, until Geoffrey does research into the fact, don't get your hopes up that you have found someone who is willing to talk about your mother. It might be a different de Bois family. We don't even know if …" he pointed at all the parchments, "… if any of these are authentic. Give Geoffrey time and he may be able to come up with something."

But Merlin knowing Arthur the way he did, realised that the idea of getting to know someone who claimed to know his mother was uppermost in his mind.

-0-0-

Reginald followed by his manservant had returned slowly to the chamber where he was staying.

"Well, step one accomplished," said his manservant throwing himself on the bed.

"Brother, it didn't go as I had expected. He knows nothing about the de Bois connection. Maybe it was a mistake to try to build on that."

"The old guy in the library must know that it is the queen's name and he'll put two and two together. Never fear, we're on the trail to a life of luxury. Just you mark my words, Reg, best idea I have ever come up with!"

"If anyone comes in and sees you on the bed, you'll blow our cover. Where's the kid? Isn't he supposed to stay here?"

"I think he was taking clothes down to the laundry. He'll be back, he knows no one here, he won't loiter."

Reginald stood at the window, "I could get used to this life."

"Not that easily…you have to get the king's confidence and keep your story straight. No wandering off on tangents and blowing your cover. Drive a wedge between him and his manservant the one who accompanies him everywhere. Treats him like a bloody confident. He's always within three feet of the king and all his knights seem to accept that he has a right to being there."

"Not jealous are you, Nev? Aspiring to become the monarch's manservant are you?"

"Not bloody well likely, I want to be the brother of the recently found king's first cousin…"

There was a knock on the door and Neville jumped off the bed and answered it. It was the squire whom Neville clipped across the head for not having had enough sense to announce himself so he didn't need to get up.

"Get the horses ready, we're going riding. I don't want to be seen as hanging around waiting to hear from his majesty. Nev, you'll come too. Do you good to get away from Camelot and behave like yourself for a change."

-0-0-

Arthur meantime had returned to his chamber. He stood at the window tracing the rectangular panes. "Merlin, what do you make of the whole situation?" He was shocked by the news about his mother's maiden name. "He could have told me! I have asked him over the years if he knew anything about my mother and he always remained quiet."

"Well, maybe it slipped his mind or he didn't think it was of any importance…"

"No need, to defend him, Merlin, Gaius let me down even if while Uther lived he kept it to himself, once I was crowned he should have come clean! At least, he'll be less likely to be forgetful now as he will have to deal with Geoffrey's findings."

"Who's very thorough, so I'm sure he will be able to get more information. He must have records from your father's marriage and documents that validated it."

Arthur jumped up, "That's it! Come on, Merlin, get some lunch and then we'll go back to the library and search through the archives. Maybe there is more than just a name and date."

"It isn't straightforward by any means so it will take time to get it all sorted out. We can't go downstairs now as you have a meeting with the council this afternoon." Merlin left to waylay a squire, asking that lunch be sent up to the king's chamber. He knew that Thomas would probably have already made some arrangements so it was just getting the food delivered that was necessary.

He returned to find Arthur talking with Gawaine. "Merlin, our friend and his manservant have gone riding this afternoon, his squire as well."

"I saw them leaving from the stables about a half hour ago. Checked on their rooms and everything is still there so they will be returning. Arthur, if it's not too private, what did he tell you?"

Arthur hesitated and looked at Merlin who nodded. "Gawaine, this is in strictest confidence, he claims to belong to a de Bois family." Gawaine looked puzzled until Arthur continued, "I just found out that my mother's maiden name was de Bois!"

Merlin said, "We don't know if it is the same family but Reginald seems to think it is."

Arthur grimaced as he turned to Gawaine saying, "Keep watching Reginald, you might pick up something. However, don't put yourself in any danger. He probably isn't worth it."

Gawaine nodded and left. He had a feeling that the news lay heavily on Arthur and that he was unwilling to discuss it any further. He met up later with Leon but didn't tell him anything apart from the fact than the man in question had gone riding and that he'd spoken with Merlin and Arthur. He thought to himself, 'The next opportunity I get, I intend to do a thorough search of that man's room.'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : A POSSIBLE OPPORTUNITY**

For Arthur, the next few days were interminable. He heard nothing from Geoffrey and by choice made no contact with Sir Reginald. He was short-tempered with the knights during training and morose with Merlin when they were alone.

Eventually, Geoffrey sent a scribe to tell Arthur that he had some news and would like to meet him. Arthur insisted on going down to the library immediately with Gaius and Merlin.

Geoffrey mentioned that in some papers referring to Uther's first meeting with the de Bois family that the name Yvette was mentioned.

"I knew it! I was right, I had a feeling that he was telling the truth!"

Merlin glanced at Gaius and shook his head. Gaius said, "This might not be the same person, Arthur."

Geoffrey said, "There is no record of her being mentioned as a sister or being a de Bois just the reference to the child Yvette. It…it doesn't hold much weight, Sire! I need to do further research, I have sent letters to Lord Landon's estate and that of Lady Elizabeth of Chertsy as well as to the family of Sir Maurice of Blogwort and I am awaiting their replies. Please, Sire, wait until their replies so I can give you more information. We cannot know if this man is who he claims to be or someone who might just be trying to gain your favour."

"You've been very quiet, Merlin, what do you think?"

"Arthur, it is all very confusing. I will need time to think about it."

"Well, I'm going to meet again with this Sir Reginald, just to see what other information he has."

Gaius said quietly, "Arthur, I understand your need to have information about your mother but don't do anything rash."

"Gaius, I'm a grown man and the King, I am quite capable of making astute decisions when necessary!"

Merlin thought, 'Well, that put Gaius in his place. Now I know what I'm going to be up against when I try to put in my tuppence.'

Arthur stood, "Come, Merlin, we have things to do! Thank you, Geoffrey, for your hard work and keep me posted when you receive any replies."

Geoffrey bowed saying, "Sire!"

Gaius followed then out of the room and when they came to a parting of ways, he said quietly to Arthur, "Take care of yourself, Arthur, I don't want to see you hurt."

Smiling, Arthur said, "I know you have my best interests at heart and always have had, however this is one situation where I need to make my own decision. I've waited too long to find our about my mother to let this opportunity pass."

Gaius muttered softly, "Sire!" and made his way further down the steps, as Merlin and Arthur returned to their chamber.

-0-0-

Arthur pushed his chair away from the table but kept hold of his tankard of ale. "You hardly said two words during lunch. What's up?"

Merlin who had also stood and was clearing away the remnants of their lunch said, "I really don't know what to say. You know that like Gaius, it would hurt me to have anything happen to you but…" he watched Arthur's face grow rigid, "…I am not in your position. I can understand your need to have information about your mother and will only say that I will do everything within my power to make sure that you are not intentionally hurt while trying."

Arthur smiled and his face relaxed. He followed Merlin into the antechamber and put his arms around him, "I knew that I could count on you!"

Merlin put the platters on the side board feeling awful as he thought, 'Arthur, I think you are making one of the worst mistakes in your whole life.' In spite of that, he said, "Just promise me, that regardless of what happens you will tell me everything Reginald says if I am not with you. I'm not going to stand in you way," he smiled, "Look after yourself, be careful and I hope that everything goes as you wish."

"That sounds rather formal, 'that everything goes as I wish', sounds like the final words of a person sending a friend or family member off to war. Be happy for me, Merlin, I will be finding out about my mother."

Merlin couldn't reply as Arthur had tightened his arms around him and was kissing him.

"Find a squire, so I can send word to Reginald that I wish to see him."

Merlin said, "Not here, Arthur, please! This is our private place, see him in the small council room until you're sure."

"Merlin, I'm sure but all right, the small council room will do."

Merlin's heart dropped but he went into the corridor and found Nathan, who took the message but mentioned that Sir Gawaine had been looking for him. Merlin nodded, he didn't have time to see Gawaine right now as he was determined to be with Arthur when Reginald arrived. Nevertheless, he intended to see him before the day was out.

-0-0-

There was a tap at the door and a manservant answered it. "I have a message for your lord." The manservant stood back allowing the squire access to his knight. The squire continued, "Sir Knight, the king would like you to attend him in the small council room now. He has asked me to lead you down there."

Reginald said, "Thank you! Wait outside until I am ready to leave."

If the squire had put his ear to the wooden door he might have heard Neville say, "Looks like he fell for it, Brother."

Within five minutes, the squire led the knight and his manservant down to the council room.

-0-0-

Nathan returned to notify Merlin that he had delivered the message and that Sir Reginald was now waiting for the king.

Arthur looked up and smiled and although Merlin's stomach flipped, his love for Arthur made him smile in return. Arthur said, "Merlin, I know you have reservations but please, be happy for me."

Merlin realised that he had no right to take away Arthur's happiness and he forced himself to smile as he walked behind him and put his arms around his shoulders and place a little kiss on his head thinking, 'God keep him safe!'

Merlin helped him with his cloak and the two of them walked down the stairs. Arthur getting more excited with each step. He'd found someone who might be able to answer all his questions. Arthur had nodded at one of the guards and he had followed them down, opening the council chamber door and allowing the monarch and his manservant to walk through. Merlin nodded at him and said, "Wait outside!"

For Merlin, the next half hour was one of the most difficult he had ever had to stand through. To his dismay, Arthur had greeted Reginald like a friend asked him to sit on his right, nodding for Merlin to serve some wine.

'Wish it were poisoned…' Merlin couldn't help but think. He returned to stand behind Arthur's chair. He had a depressing feeling that for the near future, his habit of dining beside Arthur when they were in the presence of their closest knights had been suspended. Again, he committed to memory everything which was said.

There was a lot of 'I remember when…' from Reginald and as Arthur nodded and beamed, Merlin wanted to yell out, 'I bet you do!' Merlin also noticed the soft encouraging smile on Sir Reginald's manservant's face as if he were encouraging a partner to try his best and was happy with the results. That confused Merlin, maybe the man was an imbecile but any manservant worth his weight, would never allow any emotion to show on his face.

Not that he had ever managed that level of training but certainly the king's manservant Thomas was capable of that. He'd only once seen his face crack with laughter and that was over something Treva had said to Arthur when they were in the privacy of their chambers. Arthur had been grasping his sides with pain as he laughed so Merlin decided he could certainly forgive Thomas that little indiscretion.

He realised that he had let his mind wander and came back to Arthur saying, "I think maybe within the next few days, we might ride out together. The weather is beautiful and I want to show you some of the rides my father must have taken with my mother, the Queen Ygraine." Arthur nodded that he was dismissed.

"Sire, I would be honoured!" said Reginald. He rose, bowed at Arthur and left the room followed by his manservant. The door closed after them.

"Well, Merlin, that went better than expected. He certainly knows lots about his mother's life in the de Bois family. I'm glad she was the favourite sister of my mother. I feel that we have accomplished a lot here to day."

Arthur had the feeling that Merlin's lack of comment meant that he hadn't been as impressed. He knew that he'd find out later as Merlin never kept anything from him. He smiled; he trusted Merlin and knew that for his safety, he would not hold back anything which he felt was not above board, as it would have been against his nature. He knew everything about Merlin and figured that he was maybe feeling a little worried that he would be pushed aside by this new man in Arthur's life. Arthur laughed to himself thinking, 'As if!'

-0-0-

That evening, as they prepared for supper, Arthur said, "One day, I'll be asking Reginald to join the other knights."

Merlin lost his appetite.

Supper was quiet, served by Thomas in the private dining chamber. Merlin sat beside Arthur and decided to enjoy it as he wouldn't be able to do that if Reginald were present. Gawaine kept shooting him looks but he decided to let Arthur enjoy the evening, sharing with Spenser, Simon and Leon the good news he had received about the knight and his connection to his mother's family. Merlin wouldn't interfere as whatever Gawaine had found out could wait until the following day.

Arthur was more relaxed than Merlin had seen him in days. Mind you, the amount of mead he had consumed had helped. He smiled, better a happy Arthur than a morose Arthur.

Merlin had the others laughing as he threatened Arthur, "If you continue trying to match Gawaine goblet for goblet, you'll have to crawl to the bed chamber as I don't intend to help you!"

Arthur smiled trying to focus and turned to the person on his right saying, "Spenser, you'll help me, won't you?" This was said to Leon which again elicited laughter.

"Sire!" called Spenser as he waved at Arthur from across the table, "I'm over here but if Merlin says you'll have to make it alone. I don't think I should interfere, do you?"

Arthur took a deep breath and tried to focus on Merlin saying, "Your loss if I never make it!"

A slight blush started to creep up Merlin's cheeks but he countered with, "The state you're in, it wouldn't make any difference…"

Gawaine laughed and said, "Well, as I do not want to be the reason for a break up, I am ready to turn in. Arthur, I'll take you on, another time when your guardian angel isn't with you."

Raising his goblet, Arthur said slightly slurring, "That sounds good to me, Gawaine. See, Merlin, I'm quite com…_compish mentish_!"

Leon shook his head smiling, "Don't worry, Merlin, by tomorrow when his headache has stopped, I'm sure he'll remember how to say it." Standing, he thanked Arthur for the meal and the other knights following his lead left.

Simon hesitated, "Do you need any help with him?"

"As soon as I sit him on the bed, he'll be out for the count. Thanks all the same…"

Merlin locked the door after the departing knights and leaving Arthur at the table went through to their bedchamber. It was warm outside so he opened the window and lay Arthur's dressing robe on the bed. He checked that the outside door to the antechamber was locked, and then barred the door to their bed chamber. He went back through the adjoining room and Arthur was still at the table, humming to himself.

"Ready to turn in?"

"It's so quiet in here. Where did everyone go?"

"They were tired and left. Are you ready for bed?"

Arthur tried to grab Merlin's hand saying, "Whenever am I not?"

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's elbow to help him up. "I don't understand why you see the need to try to drink Gawaine under the table. You'll never win, he's like a sponge!"

As Merlin guided him across the room, Arthur was heard to murmur, "One day, Merlin, one day I will!"

Merlin thought, 'Not in your lifetime, Arthur!' He then said, "Come on, let's get you into your dressing robe and then you can sit on the bed and I'll take off your boots."

By the time, Merlin was ready to climb into bed, Arthur was in the land of Nod. He smiled at him and whispered, "Good Night, Love! Sleep tight!"

He must have disturbed him slightly as Arthur answered, "Mmm…erl…" At which Merlin grinned, wondering how the king was going to face the morning council meeting with a headache. Thank goodness for Gaius's headache concoction which seemed to cure all ills…a miraculous elixir.

Merlin couldn't sleep; everything that had happened was racing around his mind. He didn't want a new knight to join their group, he didn't believe that the man was telling the truth half of the time. He knew how needy Arthur could become when his mother was involved but he was sure that he was being taken advantage of. He needed to talk to Gawaine and also Gaius. He'd never felt so insecure. He knew he was being selfish but he did not wsomeone's one or thing coming between him and Arthur and he was worried that that was exactly what was happening.

He heard the sentries announce one hour after midnight and he fell asleep.

-0-0-

He was awakened by Arthur complaining. "Why did you let me drink so much? I have a rotten headache. Have you any of Gaius's remedy?"

"Feeling a little under the weather, are we? That's what mead can do." Merlin swung his legs off the bed and walked to the cupboard. He got Gaius's 'Wonderful Headache Cure', without which on days following celebrations and parties, many of the knights would not have been able to function. He handed it to Arthur and told him to take a sip.

"I hope Gawaine feels as rotten as I do."

"Doubt it as he's more able to hold his liquor!"

"That wasn't nice, Merlin, you should be commiserating with me."

"Well, I'll try. How about a couple of coddled eggs and some smoked fish?"

Arthur bolted for the water closet, Merlin followed him and dampened a cloth handing it to him. "You're going to have to take more of Gaius's remedy now as you lost it."

"Merlin, I really feel sick I…What do I have to do today?"

"Council meetings this morning and you're sort of free this afternoon."

"Sort of? What do mean?"

"Well, you had mentioned to Reginald that you might like to ride with him."

"I'll put in an appearance at the council meeting later this morning and then that will be it until supper. Send word to Reginald that I am busy…" He smiled, "Maybe with a very good friend who is my right hand and loved by all."

Merlin grinned as he handed him another dose of Gaius's medication. For a long time, he would remember that day when things got so bad that he thought of leaving. Everything had seemed so pleasant and peaceful. He'd had Arthur to himself all afternoon. Arthur had been so solicitous insisting that they visit their turret room where they'd spent a good time of it lounging on the bed.

Arthur propped himself on his elbow saying, "Merlin, if I had to spent all my life here, with you I wouldn't complain."

"Yeah, I agree but I think I would have some reservations such as putting in a water closet and maybe enlarging the cupboard space. There would be no room for your clothes. You know, Arthur, it gets harder to find time to come here and I would be spending my time trying to evade guards and servants as I brought our meals up here. We'd still want to keep it a secret hideaway wouldn't we?"

"Of course, we didn't go to all the trouble to have servants interrupting us."

"You'd never tell Reginald about it would you?"

"No, Love, it's our secret…and well, Gaius's as we let him in on it."

"Arthur, I worry about Reginald…"

However, Merlin got no further as Arthur leaned over and found his lips silencing him. Arthur always had an uncomfortable feeling when Merlin referred to Reginald, not that he himself didn't believe the knight because he did. It was wonderful talking with someone who had known his mother and learning of things their two mothers had done as they were growing up…but he knew that Merlin only had his safety in mind and he couldn't stop the niggling thought in his mind, what if Merlin was onto something.

In no time, dusk was falling and they had been sitting in the private courtyard outside enjoying the late afternoon sun. Merlin broke their reverie when he said, "We'd better make our way downstairs to get ready for supper. You're eating in the grand salle with all the knights and their wives. Musicians will also be there, so be prepared to do your duty and dance with your senior knights' wives."

Arthur smiled softly as he said, "Merlin, there is only one person I want to hold in my arms and he is no lady!"

"I'll take that as a compliment if I might, Sire."

Holding him in his arms, Arthur proceeded to spin him around until they reached the door. Merlin opened it, then relocked it, and they descended the spiral staircase to the royal floor. Opening the solid, stud decorated door into the corridor quickly, they stood together in the dead end hallway. Merlin gave Arthur on peck on the cheek as he slipped the heavy key into his pocket before carefully moving aside the weighty tapestry curtain. Ascertaining that the coast was clear, they slipped into the main corridor and made their way to their chambers.

Merlin laid out Arthur's clothes and as he washed chose something for himself to wear. Ever since Arthur had been involved with Reginald, Merlin had made sure that he was dressed appropriately as a royal manservant for all special suppers. There had been numerous benefits and not only from Gawaine's nods of approval but also the way it made him feel more confident and certainly the look that Arthur sometimes gave him could not be minimalised.

-0-0-

Merlin who had been with Gaius burst into their chamber saying, "Arthur," he flung some clothes and himself on the bed, "Gaius said that if we'd like, he'll come for supper, I'll go and see if there is any roast rabbit, you know…" He stopped dead as Arthur was not alone, he was sitting at the table talking to Reginald.

Merlin hoisted himself to his feet and to his dismay Arthur looked furious. "Merlin, what is the meaning of this? That is _my_ bed, this is _my_ chamber if you want to act like that do so in your own chamber, not in mine. Get out, on second thought, tell Thomas, he will be dressing me tonight!"

'Damn that Reginald!' Merlin thought as he bowed saying, "I'm sorry, Sire!"

He left but not before he had heard Reginald say. "I'm surprised that you put up with such insolent behaviour, Sire, you are more forgiving than I would have been."

Arthur was cross that Merlin had been so careless. For years they had been so careful, they had managed when Uther was around and now some visiting knight was criticising the king's manservant for the way he behaved in the royal chamber. "He's been with me for some time but was not trained as a royal manservant..." He thought, 'Why the hell am I trying to explain this to a guest?' He continued, "He is a loyal and true servant…even if he's a bit unconventional in his ways. He is my choice."

"Well, he wouldn't last with me. You have an excellent man in Thomas. Why you keep that other simpleton around surprises me!"

Arthur was annoyed; he could call Merlin an idiot but no one else. 'Who did this man think he was?' He said icily, "I can assure you, Sir Reginald, that I am well capable of choosing which staff members I want around me."

"Sire, I meant no disrespect."

Arthur stood and Reginald taking his clue bowed and left…

When he retold the story to his brother cum manservant, Neville said, "Are you crazy, you're supposed to be ingratiating yourself with the king not criticising him. Who cares what the king allows in his private chambers? This Merlin chap could be the king's bed servant for all you know. Choose your battles carefully and don't involve the king's manservant in any of them." Neville shook his head; Reginald had never been the brightest person and he only hoped that he could ingratiate himself sufficiently before again putting his foot into his mouth.

-0-0-

Merlin tapped tentatively at the door and waited for Arthur to tell him to enter before going in. "I'm so sorry, Arthur!" He said with downcast eyes, "I really did think that you were alone."

Arthur stood up and strode over to him, "Luckily, I remembered he was here or I might have joined you on the bed." He held out his arms and Merlin walked into them.

Arthur wasn't too cross and he'd forgiven him. He snuggled against him saying, "Will there be anything special you want, Sire, before…Thomas arrives in a half on hour?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : WINNING FAIR AND SQUARE **

Merlin stood behind Arthur's chair, in their private dining chamber listening to the conversation. He knew that Reginald had already questioned his being present but Arthur had ignored his querying look that a manservant should be present at their private meal. Thomas served table and Merlin just waited.

It was late Merlin was standing next to the door in their chambers, waiting for Reginald to leave. He felt sick; Arthur was completely besotted with the man. He no longer wanted to hear anything about Merlin's feelings. He was feeling great, gaining new information daily about his mother's life as a young girl.

"...and then they would go into the woods with their maidservant and a picnic would have been set up by the stream. After eating they would chase butterflies, trying to catch them. Your mother was very fast and she often was lucky. My mother said that she never caught a butterfly herself but was happy to be with her sister having so much fun."

Merlin thought, 'Have you heard how stupid you sound. I'm sure that if Arthur said the word goat you would incorporate it into a dreamlike sequence starring the two 'Y's.' It annoyed him immensely that the Arthur he knew had become so gullible. He was quite capable of making serious decisions but let Reginald arrive on the scene and all of a sudden he accepted whatever the man said as the gospel truth.

'I have to stop this!' thought Merlin. Reginald had been in the castle for nearly a month and seemed in no hurry to return home, wherever that was. He had even mentioned that his chamber was lacking in amenities and Arthur had insisted that he move to a chamber on his floor which was used for non-royal but none the less important guests.

Merlin had been sure that he had smirked at him when he had been shown the chamber. His manservant had certainly settled in well even using Camelot pages to do his bidding. Merlin had mentioned it to Arthur who had promised that he would look into it. Merlin certainly didn't want Treva being used as cheap labour by Neville. Reginald after all had his own squire a gangly fifteen year old called Sid.

-0-0-

Poor Gaius was continually bombarded by Merlin's complaints. "Maybe you could make friends with Neville. You're with him enough," he had suggested with a slight smile in his eyes.

If looks could have killed, Gaius would have been prostrate, breathing his last. "How can you even think that? Reginald is a fraud and sooner or later someone is going to learn the truth. You know it…Geoffrey knows it...Gawaine knows it! How am I going to get Arthur to see it?"

"You won't! Arthur will have to come to that realisation himself and in his own time. Merlin, he was badly treated as a child by Uther. Instead of being open about Ygraine, the king refused to speak of her and pushed Arthur away whenever he tried to get close. Granted, he was grief stricken but he should have included Ygraine's name in conversations when Arthur was growing up. The result is what you now see, an adult man yearning for information however mundane about his mother. We had happy lives growing up with loving mothers; Arthur's was anything but normal. He deserved at least a modicum of information from his father."

"But, I didn't have a father and I managed…"

"Merlin, you had a loving mother. A child needs a loving mother to have a good start in life or a grandmother who gives him all the love he needs to get rooted, before he is able to branch out on his own." Gaius smiled as he said, "…and poor Arthur got me…a sad substitute, a flock of nursemaids and Humphrey as a trusted manservant, as he grew older."

"But, Gaius, you did a very good job. Arthur is loving and kind like you and he is capable of anything he sets him mind to even if he can be obstinate and pig-headed." Gaius smiled at those words. "You did a brilliant job." Merlin looked at the man who had taken him under his wing when he had first come from Ealdor, who had worried about him, advised him, who had shared with him his love of magic and had encouraged his learning more about it. He had fallen on his feet, the day he had delivered Hunith's letter. He wrapped his friend and mentor in his arms and held him close.

Gaius wrapped his arms around the man clinging to him and smiled… After a while, he pushed him away gently, saying, "Away with you, you'll have this old man blubbering. I'm sure Arthur is wondering where you are?"

"Not if he is with Reginald…" Merlin said sadly as he left.

-0-0-

Arthur had invited Reginald to ride with him. Merlin said, "You don't really need me, do you?"

"I most certainly do, what would happen if my horse went lame, how would I get home?

"We could ride double?"

"Right! Or I could ride…"

"…and I, Arthur, could walk."

"Merlin, you're certainly on the ball this morning."

Arthur threw his arm around Merlin shoulders as they walked along the corridor. Merlin thought, 'Like old times!' Nonetheless, he didn't want to get into an argument as Arthur had been rather cool to him the last time he's made reference to the fact that he didn't seem as affectionate as he used to be. The words 'prior to Reginald' were insinuated but not voiced. Merlin decided he would try to be positive today, even if he had to tag along behind Arthur and his new best friend.

Merlin approached the stable and the grooms already had Favoury, Arthur's grey and Iago waiting for them. Merlin caught Reginald's look of surprise when he mounted the fiery chestnut. Obviously, Merlin's horse was not to Reginald's liking.

"I'm surprised Arthur, that you let your manservant ride a horse more suitable for a king."

"Merlin has always ridden destriers. Anyway, no one else gets along with Iago as well as Merlin and he looks good on him." Arthur turned away from Reginald and gave Merlin a loving look and raised his eyebrow in admiration of what he saw.

Merlin basked in the moment of unexpected closeness even with Reginald less than four feet away.

Reginald raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He thought, 'If I did not know otherwise, I might think that the king was spoiling his pretty manservant.' However, knowing that Ygraine and Uther were on the monarch's mind, Reginald spun another story for Arthur's benefit.

If Arthur had turned around, he would have seen Merlin raising his eyes to the heavens and then sticking his finger down his throat as if trying to vomit. Merlin knew that it was childish but it allowed a certain release of, to put it mildly, sickening feelings.

When was Arthur going to catch on? One day, Merlin would prove to him that this liar was making a fool of him and surely for the betterment of himself. However, he would do it respectfully. It was a very delicate situation. He didn't want to hurt Arthur even though he knew how deep the ties to his absent mother were. He knew what he had to do but he would need undeniable proof and that was more difficult to find than he had expected. Merlin thoughts were interrupted by Arthur calling his name.

"Merlin, wake up man! See that rise ahead. I'll race you there and bet you a golden coin that Favoury can beat her brother Iago."

Merlin loved nothing better than a challenge. "You're on!" he said "But I don't have any money."

"No problem," said Arthur, "I'll figure out something you can do to pay me back." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and grinned. Merlin smiled then Arthur said, "Reginald, you can count down and then meet us at the old oak tree."

Reginald did as he was told and the two horses took off and were soon galloping side by side, leaving Reginald a little annoyed that Arthur hadn't included him in the race and a little worried that maybe his hold on Arthur was not as solid as he hoped.

The sand track was perfect for racing and as the wind blew in his face, Arthur forgot all his pressing problems and concentrated on getting to the top of the rise first. However, Iago was fleet of foot and Merlin was pulling ahead.

Arthur yelled, "Deer to your left!" Merlin glanced taking his mind off the race and Favoury drew up alongside him.

"Oh, no you don't!" called Merlin as he threw himself forward on his horse's neck urging him to run for his life. The little chestnut did just that and reached the top of the hill, a neck ahead of the grey. Merlin glanced at Arthur and was granted a huge smile.

Arthur said, "You won fair and square." Both men slipped off their heaving horses and loosened their girths and led them around until they got their breaths back as Arthur said, "Where are grooms when you need them?"

Merlin smiled. This was his Arthur back again if only for a few minutes. Arthur reached in his pocket and withdrew a coin and flipped it in the air. Merlin didn't reach out to catch it and it landed on the grass. Arthur bent over and picked it up with a questioning glance at Merlin, "Don't you want your winnings?"

"Not really, you look after me and between you and me I would prefer you considered how I was originally going to make payment and you could do the same…"

Reginald cantered up to them and said, "Who won?"

Arthur called out seriously, "Merlin, he came first." He continued quietly just for Merlin "…or he might!"

Merlin could feel a blush spreading up his cheeks, Arthur was playing dangerously and he loved it but he remembered that the knight standing before them was not one of their close group, so he turned offering to lead the horses for a little while longer. Arthur passed him the reins making sure that their hands accidentally on purpose touched.

Reginald dismounted and the two men walked side by side down the rise with a beaming manservant walking along behind leading three horses.

Feeling furious for Arthur who had seen nothing wrong in being beaten in a race by his manservant, Reginald seethed. The kingdom would go to wrack and ruin when menservants didn't know their places. There was no reason for Merlin to have beaten Arthur, if his horse was faster, he should have held it back so his sovereign could have claimed to victory.

What was it with Arthur? He was respected by his knights and council but he treated some of them too familiarly and everyone knows where that led…to contempt! There was a time and a place for everything and dealing with a manservant and friendly knights, in an overly friendly manner in Reginald's mind showed weakness. Deep down, he realised that regardless of the information about Ygraine that he could make up, he would never be as close to the king as Leon, Gawaine, Spenser and that foolish Merlin were.

Arthur stopped and they waited for Merlin to catch up with the horses. They then trotted off in the direction of Camelot.

-0-0-

Arthur had decided to eat in his chambers. He needed time to absorb the information he had received from Reginald. Thomas set the meal on his desk in front of the window and Arthur then told him, he had no further use for him as Merlin would take care of everything until tomorrow morning. He had had a busy day and really just wanted peace and quiet.

Merlin had suggested that he had a hot bath as it would help him relax but Arthur declined saying that he would prefer to eat first as once he had his bath all he wanted to do would be to go to bed. So, they sat in comfortable silence enjoying the roast pheasant and seasonal vegetable. Thomas had brought up some of Arthur's cheddar cheese and they smiled at each other as they enjoyed its sharpness on grilled bread with their wine.

"That Cheddar trip was exciting," Merlin said. "From that awful storm on the moor to visiting the caves and getting the situation sorted out there." He laughed as he reminded Arthur of their disguises and his refusal to wear anyone else's boots.

"I just couldn't face slipping my feet into stranger's boots. It made my stomach flip."

"Would it have been better if you had known the owner of the boots?"

"Probably not!" said Arthur after thinking a while.

"Well," said Merlin, "It's a good thing you were born rich as the majority of people in the world during childhood, have worn hand-me-downs. I remember one boy in our village had to wear his sister's skirt for two days as he'd got soaked falling in the pond after his mother had warned him not to get wet. She couldn't get his trousers dried immediately so he had the choice of going out butt naked or covering himself with a skirt so he could continue playing."

"Merlin, would you have worn girl's clothes just so you could go out to play?"

"I honestly don't know, as I feel quite comfortable in nothing."

"That is in the confines of our chambers or in bed but outside in full view of the whole village."

"Arthur, our villagers worked so hard that I don't think they would even glance at some kid minus his trousers."

Supper was finished and Merlin checked the coppers which he'd set a fire under as soon as they had returned to their chambers. "Water will soon be hot," he said as he cleared the table.

There was a tap on the ante-chamber door as he put the platters on the sideboard and a little voice said, "It's Treva, is anyone home?"

Merlin opened the door to find Treva and Randall in the corridor. "Is it convenient for him to visit? He's on his way to bed but wanted to see both of you before he went to sleep."

Merlin put his finger on his lips and whispered, "Let's surprise Arthur, he's just finished his supper."

He put his hand on the interior door and said, "Arthur, sorry to disturb you but there is a very important person here who would like to speak to you." He looked down at Treva who had his hands over his mouth trying to suppress a giggle.

"Merlin, tell them to make an appointment to see me tomorrow. I'm too tired to see anyone tonight."

Merlin nodded at Treva and let him pass in front of him. "Arthur, are you too tired to see me?"

Arthur's face broke into a smile and Treva ran across the room flinging himself at the king who was still sitting at the table.

"I want to invite you and Merlin to come to see me and Popper as tomorrow we are going to have a test with Sir Malcolm to see how well we have improved in our riding since last year. Can you come? Please say yes, some of the other pages will have their parents there as well."

Merlin said, "Of course, we'll try to be there and if Arthur is too busy, I can at least be there."

"But I wanted both of you…"

Arthur smiled, being wanted by Treva was really only second to being wanted by Merlin. "Merlin, make sure that we are both free to watch Treva tomorrow. You're not going to fall off or anything. Should we bring Gaius with his medical supplies, just in case?"

"You know I won't fall off, Arthur, that is unless Popper dumps me off and she hasn't done that for a long time and it wasn't her fault as I was racing Kevin even though we were told not too and I wasn't looking and a big tree came in front of us and I went one way and Popper went the other way. Papa was none too pleased when the servants told him what had happened and he said that if I was unable to look after my pony while I was riding that maybe I didn't deserve one but I do, don't I?"

"Yes, you do if you are careful." Merlin said, marvelling how Treva could talk about his former life without getting too upset.

Treva suddenly yawned and Arthur said that it was time for him to go to bed. Treva said, "I could stay here if you want, your bed is big enough for three."

"No, Treva, I think we will all get a better sleep if we do so in our own beds," Merlin said, "On your way now, and we'll see you after the testing." Merlin walked with him to the door and handed him over to the patient Randall. "What time is the riding test? The king and I intend to attend."

"Around eleven, I think. I can send a message with a squire so you will be there in time. Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight Randall. Sleep tight, Treva." He bent over to gave the boy a kiss.

Treva's arms snaked around Merlin's neck and he held him close as he whispered, "I love you, Merlin!"

Merlin locked the outer door and coming into the bed chamber, barred the interior door. "Well, Arthur, we have something to look forward to tomorrow."

He glanced up and Arthur was standing in front of him half dressed. To Merlin's quizzical look, he said, "Well, you said the hot water would be ready after supper, and anyway I think we have something to look forward to before tomorrow." He pulled Merlin towards him saying before kissing him, "Don't you?"

Within the half hour, Merlin stood in front of him soaked. Arthur had been fooling and Merlin was unlucky to land in the bath as well. Arthur said apologetically with a gleam in his eye, "Look! What a shame you are all wet. I won't have time to get your trousers dry until the day after tomorrow. Guess you're going to have to borrow one of the maid's skirts or go butt-naked."

Merlin shrugged and promptly dropped all his wet clothes on the flagstones. He stood there.

Arthur grinned and said, "Of all the outfits you wear, or should I say don't wear, this is certainly my favourite!" He grabbed his arm and led him to the bed.

-0-0-

It had been enjoyable watching all the pages and their mounts performing under the direction of Sir Malcolm.

He put them through walking, trotting and cantering, circles and sudden stops as well as turns to the right and the left threading through markers in the ground. He then complimented them on their expertise and congratulated their riding instructors. They were all thrilled that the king had been present. Arthur stood up and announced that Sir Malcolm and he would like to see them all ride to the end of the field and then charge back in a controlled canter. The boys cheered and made their way across the field. It was always a special treat to be allowed to go fast and they knew better than to let their ponies and horses get out of control as that was really frowned upon.

They cheered and screamed as they flew past Arthur to the other end of the field. Everyone had ridden sensibly and no one had come to grief. The last little boy to pass the king was sobbing. Arthur asked to see him and he sorrowfully explained that his pony had been his brothers and she was now twenty and couldn't go as fast as the others.

"Well, don't you worry about that because as far as I am concerned she is the most handsome pony here today."

The child's face broke into a grin and Merlin hastily swallowed. Arthur could be so kind and understanding when he wanted to. He smiled and caught his eye and Arthur returned the smile.

Reginald who was standing in the king's group, then and there decided that he would do his utmost to put Merlin in a bad light with the monarch and ingratiate himself in the position of trust currently occupied by the manservant.

Later he told Neville of his plan. "You intend to become his manservant isn't that a step backwards for a knight?" said his astounded brother.

Luckily, they were in his chambers and Reginald was able to wipe the floor with his idiot brother.

-0-0-

Merlin had other plans. He vowed to continue searching Reginald's background regardless of how difficult it seemed.

He knew that Geoffrey was working hard on contacting families who had known the de Bois family. However, it was proving difficult and time consuming as so many family members were dead and others confessed to only minimal information of the family in question.

Unknown to Merlin, Sir Geoffrey had possibly hit pay dirt. He'd contacted a certain Sir Mordercai whose son Sir Barric had trained as a squire with the de Bois family. Said young man was now married and living in the north but his father had promised when he next saw him to ask him to contact Geoffrey. Not really satisfactory as that could take up to a half year. Too much was at stake for such a delay. Roger Sir Mordecai's manservant had also worked for the de Bois family in his youth, so Geoffrey was hopeful that the man might also have some useful information.

If Arthur had not been so taken with Reginald, Geoffrey could have asked for a royal messenger to deliver letters to this Sir Barric, but that wasn't going to happen. If Gawaine hadn't been a Knight of Camelot, he could have gone wandering off to deliver messages but that wasn't going to happen either. He knew that Merlin would have left tomorrow for the north but that was certainly out of the question.

Gaius had suggested that Geoffrey visit this Sir Mordecai but with the autumn coming on and bad weather in its wake that didn't seem an alternate solution either for the elderly gentleman. "Is there no way to get word to Sir Mordecai?"

"We could maybe include a package with the next royal messenger who heads to the east and hopefully he could pass it on and it will finally reach its destination." So that is exactly what Geoffrey did and one late August morning, watched a king's messenger set out with royal mail and a private package address to Sir Mordecai of Hedthorpe. Gaius and Geoffrey nodded in relief. They had done their best.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : DESIRES AND NIGHTMARES**

Reginald wasted no time in setting his plan into action. He waited for opportunities when he knew that Arthur would be alone. He sent squires with messages for Merlin from Gaius. As he watched Merlin leave, he would then be granted admission to Arthur's chambers and have his whole and undivided attention.

He began to broaden his repertoire of stories, heavily balancing them with references to Ygraine's ability in the face of difficulties, her stoic resolution in the face of adversities and her endurance in the face of daily problems which were really beyond her but to which she felt unexplainable drawn. Using the example of a sick maidservant, he wove a long tale of Ygraine's involvement against the express wishes of her father. Arthur took it to heart and when Reginald mentioned that she had relied on no one but herself to arrive at a successful outcome, Arthur seemed impressed.

"She was mentally strong, truthful and loyal. She needed no one but herself to right wrongs making a difference in people's lives."

Arthur nodded engrossed with this new window of opportunity where he was learning more about his beloved mother.

Reginald continued, "She was a survivor, a tower of strength, making her own decisions and following them through to the end. She set her course and regardless of poor advice, was able to see the right path; she trusted herself and reached her, if you could call it destination." He had to separate Arthur from his knights and that damned manservant before he could put his plan into effect.

Arthur took this to heart. He could do the same. He was his mother's son, he had had ample training and from this day forth, he would make the decisions and have them carried out, regardless as to what others may think or say. There was a little question which kept raising its head, how could Reginald have so much information when as a child he had been made a ward of Lord Langdon…but he shoved it aside. He wanted to know his mother and he was determined to do so regardless of petty misgivings.

-0-0-

Merlin came bursting into the room. "It happened again Arthur, Gaius hadn't sent for me. Where are these squires getting these orders? I don't underst…" He skidded to a stop. Arthur was not alone and Merlin's most non-favourite person was seated across the table from Arthur.

Reginald turned glaring at him, tutting. He huffed to his maximum seated height and turned to Arthur with a look of expectation on his face. It blatantly said, 'He needs to apologise for bursting in and disturbing us. He is after all, a menial servant, I am an honoured guest.'

Before Arthur thought about Reginald's expression, he had already said, "Pay no attention to them, Merlin, we'll get to the bottom of it. Reginald has been keeping me company. He'll be staying for lunch so could you find Thomas and arrange that we have something to eat?"

Reginald shifted and sighed so, Arthur glanced at him and against his better judgement said, "Merlin, I believe you need to apologise for charging in without knocking and interrupted us." Reginald gave Arthur an approving nod.

Merlin felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Arthur expected him to apologise to this charlatan. He couldn't catch his breath.

Arthur's voice took on a more insisting tone as he said, "Merlin, we are waiting."

Merlin sought Arthur's eyes but the king wouldn't make contact with him. He thought, 'You and I will settle this tonight' as he took a deep breath and said, "Sire, I apologise for interrupting you!" Not waiting to see if the apology had been accepted he turned and left the room, thinking, 'Two can play this game, bring it on, Reginald.'

He had every confidence that he had Arthur on his side but he hadn't considered Reginald's determination.

-0-0-

He made the lunch arrangements and was returning to Arthur's and his chambers when he bumped into Leon. "Arthur asked me to tell that you may spend the remainder of the day with Gaius." Leon was obviously uncomfortable passing on Arthur's message. "He said that he would be busy with Reginald and he felt it was better if you were not there and that he would see you when he retired for the night. What's going on, Merlin? Arthur is making himself scarce, we hardly see him if he is not accompanied by that man and he has no time for us. It's not only me but the others are noticing it as well. Is he all right? He's becoming a different person."

Although Leon would be one of the knights whom Merlin would confide in and approach with a problem, he was not yet ready to discuss it. He said, "Gaius does need me and Arthur has been giving me some time off."

Leon watching Merlin's shoulders sag, felt that the message had had more of an effect on him that just being giving free time. He nodded, "You're all right then? You know that you can rely on my help if you have any problems."

Merlin gave a weak smile and said, "I'm perfectly all right, Leon, but thanks for the offer."

Leon nodded and walked away. He was not satisfied with Merlin's response and decided that maybe Spenser could enlighten him on what was happening between Arthur and Merlin. He knew that sometimes relationships go through a rough time but he hadn't picked up on any negativity until that darned Reginald had remained after the tournament and had started being seen more often with the king. He guessed he should trust Arthur as he was his monarch but he wasn't going to stand by and see Merlin upset. He had noticed that on many occasions that Merlin had had insight into situations way before the others and he intended to keep an eye on him as he was not his usual self either.

Unbeknownst to both parties involved Neville, Reginald's manservant had observed their meeting and the concerned look on Leon's face as he left. This would be information which he would make sure his brother received tonight.

Running up the stairs two at a time, Leon made his way to Spenser's chambers only to be told by his manservant that he had gone with Sir Romney to see the Squire Master. Leon had asked why but the man could only say that some of the squires had been acting up. Leon put two and two together guessing that the Squire Master had felt the young men would benefit with a visit by the two knights who were currently Squire Mentors. The manservant added, "Sir Leon, I expect Sir Spenser back at any time so should you wish, you could wait for him in his chamber. Have you had any lunch yet?"

Leon refused the offer telling him that he could just mention that he had dropped by, that it was nothing important and that he would catch Sir Spenser at another time.

Merlin was torn with going to Gaius's or returning to the chamber and having it out with Arthur. In recent memory, Arthur had never dealt so insensitively with him in the presence of another. Things seemed to be going from worse to worst, first having to assume a servant's position whenever Reginald was present and then having to apologise for his usual behaviour. He never knocked, for heaven's sake it was his own chamber door and he was still annoyed at receiving strange messages and then being ignored when he returned. Arthur was pushing him away and he didn't know if it was intentional or because his interest in Ygraine was claiming his every free minute.

He walked into Gaius's chambers, the man looked up and said, "Not again!"

It was the wrong thing to say and Merlin sat heavily on the bench in front of him saying, "No, this time it was intentional; Arthur doesn't want to see me until he's ready to retire."

Gaius looked surprised but didn't comment. These were two grown men and they should be able to sort out their differences without any intervention. However, looking at Merlin downcast and unhappy, he knew that given an opening he would quite happily have charged in and set Arthur right! He sighed then brightened up and said. "I think, Merlin, we need to wrap up warmly and wander into the woods, I've a craving for mushrooms and the cook dropped off a roast rabbit this morning and you and I are going to have a good meal together for old times."

Merlin looked up and gave a little grin. He knew he would spill his heart to Gaius and maybe the woods, far away from the castle was the ideal location for unburdening a heart.

The further they got away from the castle, the lighter Merlin's heart felt. It did him good to be with Gaius, who was neither demanding nor inquisitive, he didn't need to explain anything and just enjoyed the company as they searched for Gaius's favourite mushrooms, the egg-yellow _canthrellus cibarius_ and the swollen based, brown _capoletus endulis_. Commonly know as the chanterelle and Penny Bun Bolete, they were plentiful in the woods of Camelot.

He remembered the time that Arthur had insisted accompanying him on one of his scavenging outings for specific herbs for Gaius; he had been useless bringing him all sorts of greenery which in no way resembled the examples which Merlin had given him.

On the way back, he had noticed mushrooms and Arthur had offered to pick some. Merlin had given him one mushroom, a chanterelle and he was supposed to find ones like that. It was hopeless as although it was egg yellow, Arthur had happily returned with a variety of mushrooms and even toadstools. His explanation that they all looked the same, which had Merlin asking him if a grey, a bay or a chestnut could be the same horse.

"Don't be silly, they are three very different colours, Merlin, even you should know that!"

Merlin held up a chanterelle and a wood blewit and asked, "Are these both grey or is one a bay?"

Finally Arthur caught on but instead of acknowledging his mistake he said, "Well, they're mushrooms...aren't they?"

"Arthur…and the colour…?"

"Well, the colours are different."

"Exactly and if you don't want to get violently sick and be surrounded by vomiting knights, I think we will have you only pick the yellow ones."

Arthur by then had lost interest in mushrooming and was more interested in Merlin's ears which he concluded were begging to be kissed.

Merlin gave up.

He remembered this now and smiled, Gaius who during the outing had been frequently glancing at Merlin, seeing that he was becoming more relaxed and like his old self, caught him smiling and looked enquiringly and Merlin told him the story of Arthur's first and subsequently last mushroom hunt.

He finished it by saying, "He's slipping away from me, Gaius, I can feel it. We are no loner as close. Whereas we could sit in comfortable silence, now it is no longer comfortable and we are looking for things to say."

Arthur saw them returning, Merlin chatting happily, carrying a basket full of mushrooms. For a second, he wished he was with them but then he remembered that at a private supper tonight, Reginald was going to tell him more about his mother.

-0-0-

Reginald had returned to his chamber after leaving Arthur with some council member. He was greeted by Neville full of the news that Leon and Merlin had been seen together obviously up to no good and probably planning against him.

"That boy doesn't have the brains in his head to plan." Reginald continued, "You missed something this morning. Arthur made him apologise as he had come bursting into the chamber without knocking and announcing himself. I wish you could have seen his face, he was shocked. I know that Arthur spoke to Leon but I was unable to hear what he had said as he walked into the antechamber to see him. I would think that the boy has gone off somewhere to lick his wounds."

"No, I saw him leaving the castle. He was with Gaius and carrying a basket maybe going for food. I heard that there is a stall on market days that sells smoked fish. That's one of your favourites, we could have it one day when we eat up here."

"Neville, I am not yet sitting at the king's table in the large dining hall but I would prefer the food they serve downstairs than eating smoked fish in my chamber with you and Sid. By the way, that boy is now a waste of space. He told me yesterday that the squires here receive pocket money in their last two years and he would be agreeable to that. Honestly, I think that I have created a monster from an abandoned kid. When we live here permanently, I'm going to send him packing… I'm only keeping him for appearance sake as it is."

-0-0-

Merlin sat in the physician's chamber enjoying the sound of the fat in a little iron pan cooking the mushrooms. The rabbit was warming near the fire. Merlin had searched Gaius's supplies and found some carrots and swedes which he had boiled in a pot over the fire. Once the mushrooms were almost ready, he would thrown in some walnuts he'd found today.

Gaius sat at the table and Merlin brought their pewter platters to the table. He sat down and Gaius after checking out his dish, lifted his goblet and said, "To old times!"

Merlin lifted his cider and said, "To friends…both old and new!" Gaius raised his goblet again but noticed that Merlin had stumbled over the word friends.

"So, what is in the offing for the king and his knights?" said Gaius picking up his spoon.

"Well, Arthur had talked about having his usual group hunt from the new hunting lodge. Plan was that we would stay there two nights and as he put it, have fun…but now…I don't know what will happen." He thought about it for a while and then added, "I don't know where his mind is half of the time. He isn't as open with us as he used to be. He doesn't even have much to say to Spenser. Gawaine is so annoyed with him that he won't even give him the time of day. Maybe Leon or Gielbert could get through to him but it is not my position to interfere, when apart from being rather distant he is still capable of running Camelot." Merlin finished his mouthful and said, "Has Geoffrey any more information about the de Bois family? It seems that leads are just petering out and Reginald is going ahead regardless."

Gaius looked at Merlin and decided to tell him of the Sir Mordecai situation and what he and Geoffrey had done hoping that the package sent might have some results. "Nothing as of yet," he said, "But we are not going to give up, if necessary we will send someone directly to Mordecai who might then interview both his manservant Roger and then precede up north to meet up with Mordecai's son Barric."

"I could go!" offered Merlin. "The way Arthur treats me at the moment, I'm not sure that he would even notice that I wasn't there."

"Get that out of your head. You belong beside Arthur even if at the moment it is a bit difficult, as when Reginald's house of cards comes tumbling down you are going to be there to pick up the pieces and help Arthur accept the fact that his trusted new friend was a fraud and the stories about Ygraine had been made up."

Merlin cleaned up after the meal and the two met sat in front of the fire chatting and discussing the contents of a book of magic which Geoffrey had found in the library and Gaius hadn't seen for some time.

"Geoffrey knows you do magic and he kept that secret all the years that Uther was on the war path?"

"Yes, Geoffrey was here way before Uther's purge and we had been friends even before that and just as Uther knew that I had been involved with magic so did Geoffrey. But the difference was that whereas Uther felt that I was no longer practising, Geoffrey knew that with some patients I still resorted to magic to get them through. He would put any books he found downstairs on one side and we built up a nice little collection, which you found but this one only turned up this week, so it is a pleasant surprise."

Merlin heard the sentries announce the hour and he knew that he had to return to Arthur. He said, "Thank you, Gaius, for putting up with my long face and moods today. I really enjoyed myself but now I must face Arthur."

"Go in there as if nothing has happened. Show him that you are still his Merlin and that you really love him. Don't argue about Reginald tonight even if he is the silent partner in the room. Just be yourself, I promise that Arthur will come around and time is on your side." Gaius got up and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "In a few months, this will all be a bad memory and he'll be back to his former self. We might have news from Mordecai and we can get down to the bottom of this mess."

"Good night, Gaius!" Merlin said as he turned to walk out the door but the closer he got to his and Arthur's chambers his footsteps lagged and became faltering. He thought, 'If he doesn't want me, I'm going to offer my services to Geoffrey as a messenger…' He reached the door, opened it and walked in…locking it behind him…

-0-0-

Arthur was sitting in front of the fire which Thomas has obviously lit. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the inner bedchamber door being barred and said, "Ah, Merlin!" He made no reference to not having seen him since before lunch or his demanded apology.

Merlin crossed over and sat beside him on their upholstered double chair. Silently, remembering the years of staring into fires, at hunting trips to battles and also sitting in this room doing the same. Arthur lent back and stretched his arms across the back of the chair but made no obvious effort to touch Merlin.

After what seemed like ages, Arthur's arm slipped off the top of the chair and lay across Merlin's shoulders.

Without taking his eyes away from the fire he said, "I'm sorry!" Merlin just shifted closer to him but remained quiet. "This is your chamber as much as it is mine and there is no need for you to knock. I don't know what came over me, it was as if he was challenging me to put you in your place" Arthur's head dropped as he continued quietly, "…and I did as he wished."

Merlin still said nothing. He reached for Arthur's arm which was around his shoulders and brought his hand to his lips. He kissed it and held onto it. Arthur let his free hand find Merlin's knee and they sat quietly, questions racing through their minds, which neither wanted to ask.

Finally, Merlin said, "Arthur do you still want me with you? I'd understand if you would prefer that I left."

He could feel added pressure on his knee.

"No, I don't want you to go…" He dropped his head on Merlin's shoulder and sighed. They sat like that for another couple of minutes before Arthur spoke again, "I don't know what comes over me. My mind goes wild and all I want is Reginald and his stories. I'm scared that I'm going crazy."

"Arthur, I can assure you that you are as sane as the rest of us." Merlin refrained from giving advice. He would just agree with whatever Arthur said, unless it was going to be something absolutely stupid.

"I know that I am pulling away from all my friends and it hurts me to think of what you are going through but it is as if the man has a hold over me and at the moment I cannot shake it and I want to only hear him telling stories about my mother."

Merlin was tempted to jump in saying that that was exactly what they were stories made up by someone who had an ulterior motive which to this point in time had enabled him to get the undivided attention of the monarch whose head he was filling with fairy tales for some reason not yet known.

Merlin asked quietly, "Has he asked anything of you, yet?"

"No, just that I allow him to tell me about his mother Yvette and my mother."

Merlin wanted to mention the room change but he decided to pick his battles carefully.

"…he also mentioned that he would soon need to purchase some clothes for his manservant as he was not really suitably dressed for Camelot…"

'Here we go,' thought Merlin as Arthur glanced at him carefully.

Keeping his eyes on the hearth, Merlin waited. "So…" continued Arthur, "I told him that he might use the palace seamstresses to get his manservant and squire outfitted."

Merlin said neither aye nor nay…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : A NOT SO PLEASANT INTERLUDE **

Arthur's body was markedly relaxed; they sat as in old times propped against each other without a problem in the world.

Merlin wanted to speak. He wanted to tell Arthur how hurt he had been over the last ten days and how he had misgivings about Arthur's trust in the knight. However, he could sense that Arthur would probably pull himself away, sit upright prior to standing and waiting sullenly while Merlin helped him undress and get into bed saying stiffly 'Good Night!' and then turn his back and leave Merlin alone wanting so much to feel Arthur's arms around him and know that all was well with the world.

So, he said nothing, just enjoying Arthur's warmth beside him and the knowledge that at this moment in time, they were together.

Arthur shifted and removed his hand from Merlin's knee. He reached for his chin and turned his head so that they were facing each other. Softly, he kissed Merlin's lips and waited. Merlin let his forehead touch Arthur's and he whispered the words which for him, were truth beyond any doubt, "Arthur, I really love you!"

The smile an Arthur's face reaching to his eyes, told Merlin wordlessly that he felt the same. He could wait for Arthur's explanations about his behaviour. He knew that the Arthur he knew and loved was still there, just slightly pre-occupied on some occasions.

Arthur again claimed his lips and Merlin responded. He had hated being at odds with him and he was willing to let bygones by bygones, well for the immediate future until he had figured some way of righting the mess they had found themselves in. Trust was paramount for a relationship and whereas Merlin's trust had never wavered, he didn't feel completely confident that Arthur's hadn't.

Finally as things became more passionate, Arthur said, "You are I would be better off in bed." He stood and pulled Merlin to his feet, demanding another kiss before walking to where Merlin usually helped his undress.

Merlin smiled as he undid Arthur's belt. This everyday happening might be very enjoyable. Everything about Reginald was gone from his mind, replaced completely by the man standing before him smiling. Placing the belt behind him on the table, he ran his hands up Arthur's chest to the laces at his neck, he leant in and kissed him as he undid the knot and released the material. He changed tactics and ran his arm under the tunic enjoying the feel of Arthur's warm skin.

Arthur whispered, "Merlin, how can we sit in front of the fire for ages and your hands are still chilly."

Smiling he said, "Arthur, have you never heard of the saying 'cold hands warm heart'. I know you can't feel it but my heart is toasty warm…simmering…no boiling with love for you."

"You'd stop at nothing to get your way, wouldn't you, Merlin? Does it mean perchance that with warm hands, I have a cold heart?"

Merlin pulled back from him saying, "That is the furthest thing from the truth. Your heart is warm and cuddly and fluffy and…mouth watering!"

"You make me sound like a meal."

"Well, to me you are my sustenance and my desire. Promise me, that regardless of what happens during the day, once we lock the doors at night, we can revert to ourselves with no recriminations or doubts."

"I promise and I hold you responsible to remind me of this promise should I ever forget and allow something or someone to cloud my mind."

Merlin made quick work of getting Arthur ready for bed, he removed his boots and sat back on his heels, "All done now, Sire!"

But Arthur stood up and said, "Allow me…?" Merlin nodded and Arthur carefully divested him of all his clothes. Scattering kisses along the way, until Merlin stood before him in the buff. He then took Merlin's hand and said, "Let's go to bed. You need your beauty sleep…"

Merlin smiled, knowing full well that it would be some time before there'd be any asleep. "Arthur, I need you to keep me sane and healthy in mind and in body."

Arthur grinned, "So, what are we waiting for!"

The fire was practically out and the nightstand candle was spluttering before they were asleep.

Arthur woke with a start. Merlin sounded in distress. His sobs were painful to hear and he kept repeating only one phrase.

_Merlin happily hurries along the corridor to his chamber. He's not late just in a hurry to see Arthur again. Spenser and Leon are standing outside the door. The looks on their faces, give Merlin a jolt out of his happy frame of mind._

"_What's wrong? What's happened?"_

"_Nothing!" _

"_Then why are you standing here? If you want to see Arthur, knock and request entry. He isn't going to bite."_

_Merlin knows that something is wrong and that until he opens the door the others are going to stand in the corridor like a couple of penguins. So, opening the antechamber door, he steps inside, nothing unusual. There's an uneaten snack on the sideboard and the door to their bedchamber is ajar. Merlin steps forward and freezes; the room is empty, no bed, no chest, no window coverings. The fireplace is empty, dark like a cavern. He backs up and opens the door to the manservant's room off the antechamber and realises that only his clothes are hanging on the pegs. Arthur's wardrobe is empty its door flung open, reminding him of only one thing, a vertical sarcophagus._

_He knows that his heart is beating too fast but he has to return to the bedchamber. Is there a note?_

_Are there any clues? What do Spenser and Leon know? He turns to them but they have changed into vultures now perching on the back of Arthur's and his double bench in front of the dead fire, shoulders stooped, bent over as two predatory undertakers._

_Spinning around, he exists the chamber at a run bumping into Thomas. He grabs him and yells in his face, "Where is he?"_

_Thomas always unperturbed says, "But, Merlin, you must know that he is moving in with Sir Reginald. His Majesty gave you notice, he no longer wants you or has any need of you. You must realise that blood is thicker than water! He said that you may continue to reside in the castle but that you should take your belongings and relocate to your old room at Gaius's."_

_Merlin throws him to one side and races to Reginald's chambers to be met by a sneering Neville. "Well, whom do we have here a little lamb who has lost his way or should I say, something abandoned by its owner?"_

"_Where is he? What have you done with him?"_

"_He's found his family…acknowledged his cousin, his mother's sister's first born child who has now rightly come into his own."_

"_Never!" screams Merlin. "Where is he?" He grabs Neville by the neck and squeezes tightly, the man chokes but manages to say, "They're…"_

"_Where?"_

"_In the royal chamber, his father's chambers. Where he should have been all along! Not trying to lower himself to be one of the gang with a pesky manservant and a whole brood of insubordinate knights. Things will be changing for Camelot, I can assure you."_

_Merlin shoves him away and takes off. He realises he is not alone any more, Gawaine is on his left and Gaius his right. He races to the royal floor past their chambers and enters Uther's old chambers. Guards are on the door, Merlin requests admittance and they stand aside, closing ranks to prevent Gaius and Gawaine from entering. He leaves Gawaine arguing and steps into the antechamber to be met by Uther himself._

"_Ah, my son's bed servant! You are no longer needed here. My son has found family; he has no need for any pseudo romantic relationships." _

_Merlin walks through the spectral Uther knowing that he is incapable of stopping him. He makes his way to the sitting chamber and confronts Reginald who has grown to twice his normal size and if it hadn't been that he is fighting for Arthur's and his love, Merlin might have been cowed. "Where is he?"_

"_He's sleeping. You can see him if you want but he won't recognise you as you mean nothing to him any more. You are a persona non gratis in our eyes."_

_Feeling his blood boiling Merlin raises his arm and points it at Reginald, "You are a fraud and I will prove it to Arthur and the court. Just remember this with your dying breath, 'He is mine!' I will fight for him to the end, I will never abandon him and wait forever until he once again returns to me."_

_Merlin pauses one moment to make sure that the message has got through and then he repeats in a broken voice but with increasing volume, "He is mine! He is mine! He is mine!"_

He doesn't stop until he is engulfed in someone's arms, holding his closely saying, "Merlin, he is yours! He is yours! I am yours!"

_-0-0-_

Arthur held the shuddering man in his arms. Merlin's sleeping undisturbed had become a thing of the past. Arthur knew how much pressure he was putting on him by the way he often turned and mumbled and even thrashed in bed. He felt guilty, there was no doubt as he knew his constant harping about and his continual insistence that Reginald accompany them was eating into Merlin. He shifted so he could see Merlin's face, it was beginning to relax, lines of horror and fright were leaving. His own heart was beginning to return to its normal beat and his shock at being awaked under such stressful conditions was slowly fading away.

Merlin seldom woke following a nightmare if he did, he was unable to explain what had happened so Arthur never tried to rouse him, allowing him to relax as he held him and keeping watch over him for the remainder of the night or until he also fell into a fretful sleep.

In the light of day, Merlin might make reference that he had not slept well but never tried to fully explain what he had been experiencing and Arthur was not even sure that he could. He only heard the muffled words which Merlin sometimes said and this time, in the light of their coolness of the last couple of weeks, it was clear to him that he was the 'He' in the Merlin's cry of 'He is mine!'

Merlin never knew the heartache he put Arthur through when he had these nightmares. He mind was so taken up with the horrors he had experience that for the longest time even once he had woken, they seemed real.

-0-0-

Merlin opened his eyes. He was warm and safe. He felt arms and a chest: he didn't question whose. He turned his head. Arthur was asleep his eyelids fluttering as if he was reacting to something he was reviewing in his mind. He suddenly snorted and began to wake up.

For once, Merlin vaguely remembered the main points of his nightmare so if Arthur asked, he could if he wished tell him what had happened. He began to realise what an opportunity would be offered to the man as a relative of the monarch. He realised that Geoffrey had to increase his efforts in finding more information about the knight.

Arthur stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled and Merlin's heart melted. It was the smile reserved only for him. "Good Morning, my love!" he said gently.

Merlin basking in his love's smile and kind words said, "'Morning, Arthur…did you sleep well?"

Smiling but with a slight frown, Arthur said, "Yes, and how about you?"

"You're lying, Arthur. I know I had another nightmare and you have never slept through one so you had a disturbed night. I'm sorry…"

"Merlin, there is no reason to apologise. It's just your thoughts of an active day revisiting you in your sleep and then your imagination takes over and blows everything out of perspective. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to alleviate them. They've been more frequent since the tournament."

'I wonder why!' Merlin thought bitterly as if it wasn't obvious to everyone but Arthur. 'Maybe your current infatuation with Reginald, has something to do with them.' However, he didn't want to fight so he said, "Arthur, it's my mind which causes the problem, there's not anything you can do. Anyway, it had something to do with your father's chambers." Deciding to take Arthur's mind off the nightmare he continued, "You know, they are bigger than yours. You might consider having them cleaned and updated and maybe we could relocate there."

Arthur looked up surprised; true they were much larger chambers including a small meeting cum reception room for important guests. He had thought at one time of moving there but his father's death still caused him anguish. He had no desire to live where he had, however on second thought, Merlin was right they were more spacious and really better suited as the accommodation for a reigning monarch. It also had a second private bedchamber with additional servant quarters, presumably for a reigning partner. For a second, it flashed through his head that that was where his mother had stayed. "Merlin, if I moved, would you move with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to stay here all by myself, now would I, Arthur? I'd die of loneliness…"

Merlin allowed himself to smile. He had given Arthur something to consider. He sat up and said, "Get up, I'll get the breakfast which I'm sure Thomas has already delivered. You have a busy day ahead. You were considering observing the final year squires in training this morning, so Sir Malcolm will be expecting you. You then have a lunch meeting with the chairmen of the various committees including castle maintenance before lunch. You might sound that chairman out about your proposed chamber move."

"I don't think, I could cope without your highly organised mind. What is on for the afternoon?"

"Well, we might take the time to snoop around the king's chambers. We'll need a few things from here to make it like home. Then, you had planned a private supper with your friends." Merlin purposely avoided naming the guests and luckily for him Arthur didn't notice the omission.

Arthur nodded, "Sounds as if you have everything in hand…and after a busy day, we will be able to retire to bed."

"Right, and as we'll only be next door you can drink to your heart's content and maybe I will as well. We'll just crawl back to bed together."

Arthur started to laugh; Merlin loved hearing him so relaxed and happy. "Only one problem though…" Merlin's heart plummeted but Arthur continued, "You don't drink! So that won't be happening."

"Not a problem, should you feel you have to have a partner to crawl with, I'm sure that Gawaine would be willing!"

"As long as he realises that he would have to continue crawling right out the door as he's not going to join us in bed…" Arthur said putting a finger to Merlin's lips, "…is he?"

Merlin snuggled into Arthur. He knew that keeping him in a happy frame of mind all day would be in his favour tonight. He had to get him up and on his way as he had yet to notify Spenser, Simon, Romney, Leon and Gielbert that they were to dine with Arthur and make sure that they kept secret the fact that it had been so hastily organised.

"No, Arthur, there will never be anyplace for Gawaine in our bed, just you and me." Merlin said standing up.

-0-0-

Arthur returned from the squires' display with a smile on his face. He was pleased and had paid special attention to the six squires in their last year who were candidates for the knighthood and who this coming June would be invested. "Things bode well for Camelot if we can keep up with that calibre of squires."

Merlin laughed saying "Wait until Treva reaches that stage. He's such a livewire that everyone will have to keep their wits about them."

"Oh, by then he will be toeing the line and able to differentiate between his life as the king's ward and a humble squire. You know who was a real hellion as a youngster, Leon. He spent more time being called up in front of the ladies who look after the pages and the junior squire master. He was always in trouble. On more than one occasion he was threatened with expulsion."

Merlin was shocked and sat down beside Arthur at the table, "Our Leon?"

"The same Sir Leon of Berwick, my second in command! I think the studies were insufficient to keep his mind and body occupied but once he hit that senior year as a squire he was a changed character…and look at him now!"

"Tell me what he did?"

"Gawaine has nothing on Sir Leon. In his last but one year, he arranged a surprise celebration for the candidates to the knighthood and smuggled into the senior squires' wing 'two of the lovelies' who worked in the local alehouse. My father was furious but in retrospect I think that he envied the boy his expertise with people.

Supposedly nothing happened but who knows, at that age squires are all so tight lipped. I asked Gaius about him and he just laughs, saying that he always was a live wire as was his father Sir Baldwin." Arthur was now in storytelling mode and he continued. "You know Rodick was the same. He was almost not invested as he smuggled mead into the squires' wing and when caught insisted that it was a gift for the Squire Master following the investiture. It was unopened so his explanation was accepted."

"…and what about you, Arthur, what did you get up to?"

"Nothing! I was the epitome of a good student. I had no choice…but during the holidays, I had the run of the castle and things were different."

Merlin never got to hear anymore as Thomas knocked and entered, mentioning that Sir Leon had come with some papers for Arthur. Arthur gave Merlin the eye and he kept quiet making no reference to what he had just learned.

-0-0-

The luncheon meeting with the council members was as boring as usual. However following it, Humphrey the one time manservant of Arthur as he was growing up and now the assistant to the Lord Chamberlain stayed behind and Arthur shared with him the idea that he might like to move into the late king's chambers.

Humphrey always a stickler for tradition, smiled. The King's Chambers were a step up from those usually occupied by the Crown Prince and Humphrey approved the move. Geographically, it was just further down the corridor but he felt that Arthur should be in residence there. "Leave it to me, Sire, I will do a preliminary check and have it cleaned and then you can visit and tell us what changes are to be made. The Lord Chamberlain is going to be pleased with your decision."

"Thank you, Humphrey, Merlin and I will wait for your news when it is ready to be visited." Arthur noticed Merlin's face dropping. Humphrey bowed and left and Arthur turned to Merlin saying, "You're having second thoughts?"

"No but I thought we were going to snoop around this afternoon."

"We are but it will make Humphrey happy to get it cleaned up before we see it officially. He doesn't have to know that we jumped the gun."

Merlin laughed, "Am I seeing shades of the young Arthur?"

"I assure you, Merlin, this is nothing compared to what I got up to as a child when no one was around. Poor Gaius, I ran his life ragged but it kept him on his toes and he didn't have time to become a really old man, to retire and spend his days reading in the library. He enjoys an active life now because of me."

Merlin grinned, "I think I'd like to hear his opinion of that…"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : REVISITING THE PAST**

Feeling like two boys going against their parents' wishes, Arthur unlocked the door to Uther's chambers. The stale air from a room long shut, hit them immediately. The movement of fresh air entering had disturbed the dust which rose in little clouds. Arthur let himself in while Merlin checked that the corridor remained empty before slipping in after him. Merlin had accompanied Arthur there frequently whilst Uther was alive, serving Arthur there during private father and son meals and standing behind him during selective meetings. He opened his mind but was happy to feel no trace of Arthur's father. The place was empty of not only life but any remaining vestiges.

The rooms had the feeling of abandonment even though Arthur knew that the castle housekeeping staff would systematically check them from time to time. Obviously, it was ready for a once over as there was dust visible and piles of soot in the hearth possibly dislodged by a bird seeking shelter.

They quickly toured the antechamber with its royal manservant's quarters which included a fair-sized bedchamber with a sitting area. So different from the quarters assigned to the manservant in Arthur's current chambers. Off the antechamber, there was also a reception room for visitors. Through doors into the private chamber proper, were the king's private sitting room, a dining room, another room overlooking the courtyard with a huge table where his father used to work on his papers or meet with his more important council members. Arthur remembered it as a place where he had stood to receive verbal rebukes and reprimands. The king's bed chamber at the end of the far end of the corridor was elegant with a spacious water closet and private dressing and storage areas.

Across a hall, with windows on the outer wall of the castle was a solar facing east and south, maximising the sun's warmth. This was a suitable room for the queen to have visits with her children, to entertain guests or relax by reading or embroidering with maidservants. Off this, was another small antechamber leading to the queen's personal quarters with a private bedroom, dressing room, water closet and maidservant's quarters.

Merlin stared at the covered furniture and the knotted curtains. He could see cobwebs but they along with the dust could easily be removed. He walked to the windows and looked down on the courtyard. He and Arthur separated and Merlin landed up in the king's bedchamber. The room was huge, with a wall of windows once again overlooking the valley. He visualised Uther laid out on the bed as Arthur had seem him when he visited him after his death and felt uncomfortable. True, his death had been a heart attack but he remembered not so much Uther but Arthur's demeanour when he had returned to the private dining room where Sir Rupert and Gaius had waited. Arthur had been shocked but there was a bitterness lying beneath it.

Merlin jumped into the present as Arthur put his hands on his shoulders saying, "You all right?"

"Yes…I was just thinking of how close he was to finding out about us. Sooner or later, when he realised you were not involved with any knight, he would have put two and two together."

"But he didn't, Merlin. He died never knowing that you and I were together. Life was kind to us."

Merlin glanced at the huge royal bed, with the tied up curtains and the ornate tester. "I don't think that I want to sleep in his bed, Arthur, I'd prefer if we moved our own."

"Don't be silly, we'll use this bed. People are dying all over the place. I've never known you to be squeamish. Most beds used belonged at one time to people who died in them, there's nothing to be frightened about. When we stay at an inn, do you insist on finding out if the bed was every occupied by a dead body? There's nothing wrong with the bed," Arthur said as he went over and sat on it bouncing, sending up clouds of dust.

Merlin grinned, "It's not the fact that he died in it. It's just that I'd feel weird sleeping in it with you!"

"Sleeping with me in it or having sex with me in it? There is a difference, Merlin, come on say it," Arthur teased.

Merlin blushed, "The latter probably…"

"No problem, when the time comes, I'll mention to Humphrey that we naturally want a fresh mattress. Would that make you feel better? But it will be with some satisfaction that I first take you to bed in my father's chambers. I'll yell to the heavens from the windows, 'See Father, this was our little secret; I love Merlin and he loves me in return, I'm so happy that you never found out so that you could sully our love with your small mind!' Maybe we could do it in unison… "

Merlin grinned as a blush slowly claimed his cheeks but he was not conscious of it and Arthur claimed his lips.

They visited the remaining rooms together and Merlin felt Arthur hesitate when he realised that he was in the queen's quarters. This time they meant something else to him and Merlin felt a shudder go through Arthur so he turned to put his arms around his shoulders.

"These would have been her quarters, Merlin, for the short time she lived here."

"…and she would have been so happy being here, knowing that she was going to have a baby and that she loved her husband and he loved her very much."

"Really?"

"Really! She had no idea what was going to happen, she probably sat in the solar during the day, embroidering baby clothes with her maids chatting about babies and the like."

"Reginald said that she …"

Merlin thought, 'Can we never get away from that blasted man!' He listened quietly to Arthur's words and then said, "We'd better be going. It would spoil Humphrey's plan if we were found here."

-0-0-

Merlin's reprieve didn't last long. Reginald again started to put pressure on Arthur with tantalising titbits about his mother's life as a young girl.

Geoffrey had yet to hear if the package had reached its intended destination. A fortnight had passed and no news. At last, the messenger had returned assuring Geoffrey that he had passed the package on and it should reach its destination within ten days.

Meanwhile, Merlin's life was a misery. Arthur had once again reverted to having Reginald included when he met his other knights. There was a testiness between Reginald and Spenser whom Merlin could see was feeling pushed out of the way.

Reginald continued being condescending to Merlin, questioning Arthur about the special treatment he received from the knights and even the king himself. Arthur attributed it to the knight's lack of confidence. No one acknowledged any trouble but a more courageous Spenser warned Arthur not to trust the man mentioning his seeming paranoid about Merlin; however Arthur just laughed it off.

The negative feeling reflected in Merlin's life as he was less involved with Arthur and there was a tone of uneasiness between the king and the usually outgoing companion knights. No one wanted to come out with a statement which might have Arthur turning on them. Camelot was running well but within its social structure there was a fracture.

Reginald had an annoying habit of commandeering conversations and their king allowed it, proving to Arthur's friends that Reginald had succeeded, with Arthur's blessing of ingratiating himself into their group. None of them welcomed him and tension was apparent to all save the king.

One day during training, Gawaine sick and tired of seeing Merlin pushed aside by Reginald and on more than one occasion used as the brunt of disparaging jokes, mentioned to Arthur that Reginald should take part in the training as without any practice since the tournament he was possibly becoming rusty. He even, much to Arthur's annoyance offered to spar with Reginald.

Merlin suddenly found his boots very interesting, he didn't want to be involved and he knew that it had been Reginald's comments about him which had instigated Gawaine's suggestion. He felt Arthur stiffen and say with some vehemence, "I can assure you that Sir Reginald has better things to do than spar with you, Sir Knight!"

The surprise and shock of Arthur's pettiness was apparent in the faces of the other knights but Arthur either didn't notice or decided to ignore it. He had achieved his goal of putting Gawaine firmly in his place. Spenser stood open mouthed catching Merlin's eye but Merlin refrained from letting on that he had even heard the exchange of words.

Inside, Merlin cringed, this man had such power over Arthur that he was now turning on his own friends. He had begun to accept Arthur's coolness towards him. Nights were again lonely times, often with Arthur being reminded by Reginald to dismiss him for the evening insinuating that Thomas was better suited for the job.

Reginald had accomplished what he had wanted; he had driven a wedge between the monarch and his faithful manservant, cemented in place by frequent mentions of Ygraine and how he felt, she would have wanted her son to act. He has opened the proverbial door, allowing him to slip into a position of trust. Back in his chamber, he smiled to himself, his first plan of many has been accomplished.

-0-0-

One night, Merlin returned to Gaius's as Gaius was turning in. He glanced at him worried, "Is there something wrong with Arthur? Do you need my help?"

"Gaius, may I sleep here tonight?"

Gaius looked at the defeated figure and walked to the fire gave it a good poking before throwing on another couple of logs. He swung the kettle over the flames and turned smiling gently at Merlin said, "By the look on your face, I know I won't be getting to bed any time soon, so I think a nightcap of a little mead with boiling water would not be unwelcome."

Merlin plunked himself on the other side of the hearth and opened his heart, sharing with Gaius all his fears, worries and misgivings.

"Won't he wonder where you are when he turns in?"

"Gaius, he doesn't acknowledge me half of the time. We're like two strangers sharing a bed. As long as he has the enemy whispering about Ygraine, he ignores me." Merlin finally looked up saying, "Gaius, it hurts, I want the old Arthur back!"

Gaius felt helpless and he was, whereas on other occasions he might have gone to bat for Merlin, until Arthur opened his eyes to what was going on, his words would have fallen on deaf ears.

-0-0-

Leon approached Merlin. "I'm worried that Arthur seems to be spending time with Sir Reginald and neglecting his knights and the normal goings on in the council. He asked me to sit in for him at the finance meeting. I know I'm quite capable of running the meeting but the committee members expect the king present except in extenuating circumstances of illness or military excursions. Arthur didn't even have the decency to speak to me directly, a note was delivered by Thomas.

"Merlin, what is going on? I find it hard to believe that Sir Reginald has in the short time he has been here, become such a close friend of the king."

"It's complicated."

"Merlin, it's more than complicated if he is such a friend of Arthur, why are you not involved with him? I heard him complaining to one of the knights whom he seems to have befriended that he felt that you were a bad influence on the king's young ward and that he was going to recommend that in view of some unexplained ties, he would be suggesting that Treva be removed from your wardship and he himself should take your place."

Suddenly feeling sick, Merlin then and there, decided to add Leon to the group of people, Gaius, Geoffrey and Gawaine who knew the current situation. "Leon, I have a feeling that Arthur will not need me this afternoon, he has already referred to matters which he needs to discuss with Reginald and without putting it into words, it was understood that my presence would not be called for. Please, meet me at Gaius's after lunch, we're having a meeting and I'll bring you up to date on things. We need fresh ideas and Arthur only recently told me that he was pleased with your initiative and loyalty. Maybe, once you hear the story you will be willing to join us to get to the bottom of this…what I can only call a mess."

Leon nodded and walked away.

Merlin leant against the wall, wondering, 'Why if Arthur is so completely taken with Reginald, hasn't he told the man about the two of us? It would save a lot of trouble for everyone. However, for some reason which even I can't fathom, Arthur hasn't.' He thought, 'Deep down is he maybe not as enamoured with and trusting of the man as he seems to be?'

He walked with a slight spring is his step, hoping that Arthur was coming to his senses. But regardless of Merlin's wishes, he didn't…

The meeting at Gaius's went well. Leon listened in stunned silence. He was shocked and seemed to have trouble following the ins and outs of the story. But follow it he had for he offered to approach Arthur for some time off to visit his family. He smiled, saying that he was sure that someone was ailing enough to cover the lie and he himself would track down Mordecai.

Geoffrey suggested that they should wait longer giving the package a chance to be received, opened and answered. Gaius agreed it was only Gawaine, Merlin and now Leon who felt that they should do otherwise. At this rate it could be another fortnight before a response could be expected.

Leon requested time away from Camelot to deal with family matters. He asked for a knight and a manservant to accompany him. Arthur granted permission much to Reginald's annoyance and Leon saw the old Arthur asserting his power while ignoring Reginald.

-0-0-

Slowly Reginald took over as Arthur's best friend, building his own following among the knights of Camelot. He chipped away at Merlin's character and continual presence. Arthur much to Merlin's disgust told Reginald that he would be welcome to make the castle his permanent home, refusing to lose face with the man who belittled Merlin making snide remarks about his physical appearance and inaptitude in hunting and general clumsiness. When Merlin stated once again that he didn't trust the man, Arthur who had just had a bad day, turned on him telling him to return to Gaius and threatening that in future, if Merlin continued criticising the knight, he would be only too happy to have Thomas as his sole manservant.

Merlin fought it but Arthur supported by Reginald was adamant. Merlin, heartbroken to lose Arthur resorted to visiting him at night sitting by his bed watching over him until dawn came. On many occasions when Arthur murmured his name, fighting the desire to creep into bed so that he could snuggle into the person he loved.

He'd whisper, "Arthur, you are the one I love, there has never been nor will there ever be another. I know things are going through a rough patch but we are trying desperately to help you out of this mess." He didn't dare touch him so he left just as dawn lightened the room, after blowing him a kiss.

The breaking point was when Reginald talked Arthur into giving Merlin's horse Iago to his own manservant.

Merlin upon hearing the plan turned to Gawaine who approached Arthur asking that as his own horse was lame could he not use Iago who was no longer being ridden by Merlin who was no longer invited to accompany Arthur on outings. Arthur laughed, he couldn't see Gawaine and Iago coexisting peacefully, yet he thought, 'This might prove amusing.'

Arthur was ready to refuse Gawaine's request but as Reginald counselled him to do so, he abruptly dug his heels in and loaned the horse to Gawaine, telling Reginald that the Master of the King's Horses would choose another horse more suitable for his manservant. None to pleased, Reginald planned other ways to thwart Merlin's importance to Arthur.

-0-0-

Two weeks passed and Merlin was no longer acting as Arthur's manservant. He had been given an official note telling him that until further notice, he was relieved of his position and should work with Gaius. He was heartbroken as Arthur hadn't had the decency to hand him the message personally. He watched him from afar and felt nauseous watching Reginald fawning over his former love. His nightly trips to Arthur's bed chamber continued with Gaius's blessings, as he covered for him.

Spenser was fit to be tied and sought him out. "Merlin, hang in there! We all know that it is only temporary. Arthur will soon come to his senses and when he does, he'll realise his mistake and come to get you."

Merlin smiled, he appreciated Spenser taking the time to see him but there was little that he could say. Spenser knew the ins and outs of his relationship with Arthur and all Merlin would have been able to do was to have agreed with him. He said, "I'm sorry if this is causing a lot of trouble for the others. I am resigned to wait for Arthur to come to his senses." He thought, '…if he ever does!'

-0-0-

Arthur had worries within and without Camelot and he slipped into a minor depression fuelled by Merlin's absence and his own self doubt, both being attributable to no one but himself. He wondered how he and Merlin had become so separated and at his lowest, he had often thought of going to Gaius to ask for help in straightening out the mess the two of them found themselves in.

Reginald slowly assumed the position of Arthur's confidant but surprisingly there were parts of Arthur's life which he had sealed from Reginald, one of them being Merlin's and his faltering relationship.

Arthur's closest knights refused to discuss Merlin and Arthur's life.

Reginald had alienated most of the staff and the squires with his continual demands and complaints. The only one still enamoured with him was Arthur and it was not so much the man but the information he was feeding him about his mother.

-0-0-

That night Merlin and Gaius were eating supper when there was a knock at the door. Leon walked in minus his red cloak. "Well," he said, "I'm here to tell you that Arthur has given me time off and tomorrow, you and I, Merlin, with Gaius's blessing are going to travel to visit Lord Mordecai. Arthur has also allowed me to take Spenser and a manservant which I have decided, if you are willing, will be you."

Merlin had reservations, he was torn between getting this matter settled and staying around in Camelot to be available for Arthur if ever he should send for him.

Gaius said, "Merlin, you are doing nothing for Arthur staying here. Go and get to the root of this problem. Accept Sir Leon's offer."

Merlin wasted no time in packing a few things. Leon decided that Merlin would not ride Iago and suggested he chose another horse. That way, Arthur couldn't charge him with stealing, should the news ever reach his ears that Merlin without permission had left Camelot, to accompany Leon. Merlin chose Treva's late father's horse Burton. Leon and Gaius both approved.

Early the next morning, three dark cloaked travellers left Camelot, Leon with maps and addresses, identifying papers and copies of the letters which had already been sent in the original package. Merlin felt his spirits rise. He was doing something positive; he was fighting for Arthur and hoping to prove Reginald a fraud.

-0-0-

Gaius said, "Sire?" as Arthur came charging into his chambers. "How can I help you, Arthur?"

"Is Merlin here?"

Gaius shook his head.

"When you next see him, tell him it is imperative that I see him."

Gaius raised one eye brow at the word 'imperative' and thought, 'Shades of Uther.' Ever since Reginald had arrived, Arthur boosted by the other man's inflated value of self had taken on a commanding tone even while speaking to friends while asking for favours.

"Imperative, Arthur?"

Arthur toned down his demand, "Tell him I wish to see him…please." Arthur was feeling not surprisingly uncomfortable. He hadn't seen Gaius since he had sent Merlin packing and he knew that at the moment he wasn't Gaius's favourite person. He had hoped to waylay Merlin privately in the castle but he hadn't seen hide or hair of him which surprised him. "Where is he keeping himself any way? If the king can't find his manservant, it doesn't say much for the way his castle is being run."

"You do remember, Arthur, that you dismissed him!" Gaius said pointedly.

"Well, now I want to un-dismiss him. So, Gaius could you please send him to me as soon as he comes back."

"Yes, Sire, as soon as he puts his foot in the door." Before adding quietly as the annoyed monarch slammed the door behind him, "…and that, Sire, might not be for another fortnight!"

Gawaine had been keeping an eye on Gaius for Merlin and had got into the habit of joining him for a nightcap of mead, a couple of times a week. His appreciation for the court physician had risen considerably. He had come to enjoy the older man's company. It also didn't hurt that his supply of mead seemed unlimited and the quality far surpassed what was available in inns. They'd sit comfortably in front of the fire and discuss the Reginald situation, sometimes with Geoffrey and wonder how far the three friends had travelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 :** **COMING TO A BOIL **

Arthur had again visited Gaius, he couldn't understand why Merlin was playing the stupid game of never being there when he passed by. His tune had changed though, he was no longer demanding and Gaius saw flashes of a man missing a friend. He reminded him of the young man who had first met his assistant and subsequently fallen for him.

"Gaius, I know I keep harping but I really need to see Merlin. No one seems to know where he is. I almost feel as if I should have the guards search the castle but I know that if he is found he will be furious with me. If he made you promise not to tell me, that I can accept. But if he is in trouble, you wouldn't keep it from me, would you, as he'll need my help?"

Gaius said nothing. He didn't believe that telling Arthur what Merlin was doing would make it any easier for Merlin when he came home. Anyway, who knew what information the three of them might unearth?

Within two days, Arthur was back; he sat in front of the fire, "Gaius, I want him. It's not fair that he went away without telling me."

He looked tired and Gaius could see that Merlin's absence was affecting him more that he had intended, when he had dismissed him. Gaius could see the Arthur he had always known, he still however said nothing.

"I miss him, when will he come back?" Arthur said placing his forehead into his hands.

Gaius took pity on him saying, "He'll be back soon…maybe within the next fortnight."

"But I need him now. He was right, Gaius, I made a big mistake and I've made as mess of things."

Gaius said, "I'm sure he will understand and everything will be sorted out. Tell me what happened."

Arthur shook his head but finally said hardly above a whisper, "Gaius, can an older person be the heir to a younger man?"

"I do not see why not, Arthur. If a lord dies without a rightful heir his closest male relative would take over. He could be an uncle or even an older cousin. Why has someone died?" Questions were running through Gaius's mind but he refrained from asking any.

-0-0-

Meanwhile in a chamber on the royal floor, Reginald said to Neville, "Either I'm getting really good at this or he is even more gullible than even I realised."

Neville stretched out on the bed, looked up at his step brother saying, "Don't get too cocky. He has yet to invite you to sit at the head table."

"But he will Neville, any day now, I know he will and then I'll be home free. Set up for a life of luxury! I knew once I got that useless manservant out of the way, things would take a change for the better."

-0-0-

The useless manservant, Leon and Spenser were making good time and luck was with them as they had met someone from the town where Sir Mordecai lived and he had happily allowed the trio to join his travelling party.

Merlin felt sure that the three of them could have made better time themselves but Leon assured him that as they had no clue where to go this method of travel was probably quicker. Leon had told Spenser that he wanted him along as company and someone in front of whom Merlin would be able to speak freely. He also told him in no uncertain terms, that any information which he learned while he was in their presence was to be kept in the strictest of confidence, until notified by Sir Geoffrey that he might discuss it with other people.

Spenser nodded, "You can count on me! I'll watch Merlin like a hawk." He grinned and continued, "I'll listen when you speak with Mordecai and you can bring me up to date later on with missing information I should know."

Leon smiled; he liked Spenser and understood why Arthur had him all the years as a friend.

The last three days had seemed never ending but finally they spent their last night on the road and arrived in Hedthorpe. They refused their travelling companion's offer of accommodation choosing instead to stay at the local inn.

The next morning, Leon and Spenser once again dressed as knights. Merlin carried their identification papers and letters from Geoffrey as they rode along the drive leading up to the mansion belonging to Sir Mordecai. They dismounted as Merlin went to the door to beg admittance for two knights from Camelot. Leon and Spenser walked in and waited to be announced to the Lord of the Manor.

Once Sir Mordecai learned that they were from Camelot, he invited the knights and their companion who was introduced as a confidant of King Arthur, into his private reception room, explaining that only the day before he had received a package from Sir Geoffrey de Monmouth. He was puzzled by the contents and was happy to have someone present who could help sort things out. He immediately called for his manservant Roger to be present as he had been trained in the de Bois family, explaining that he had taken the man into his confidence regarding the subject of Sir Geoffrey's missive.

Before he would discuss anything, he arranged for their horses to be stabled and rooms prepared for them. He then ordered lunch. Afterwards, sitting before the fire, he compared the papers he had received from Sir Geoffrey with the copies he had in front of him handed to him by Sir Leon.

He then began to tell what he knew about the de Bois family. He kept turning to his manservant who nodded and agreed with what he said. He himself knew neither Queen Ygraine nor the Yvette in question, but he had known Lord Landon and Lady Elisabeth of Chertsy and their ward the young Reginald.

Sir Mordecai reread the section of Geoffrey's letters referring to the claims that Reginald was the bastard child of Lady Yvette de Bois and a Sir Maurice of Blogwort.

Leon said, "Sir Geoffrey has searched for references to the Lady Yvette and finds that there was one possible reference to a female child in the family called Yvette but is unable to testify to any of her offspring which might be understandable in the circumstances."

The two men studied the letters from Lord Landon stating that his ward whom he had received from the de Bois family was one and the same child. "There is something missing as Lord Landon never specified the child's parentage beyond the immediate parents," remarked Sir Mordecai.

"Exactly!" says Leon, "The most important fact is omitted, that is that through this Yvette, the child in question would have been the oldest, albeit illegitimate, grandson of minor royal personages. If that fact had been stated and true, that would make this man called Reginald, the first cousin and closest heir to King Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin was actually more interested in hearing what the manservant Roger who was now seated beside his master's chair would have to day.

As if on cue, the man said, "If I might speak, Sir. I was in training with the de Bois family and I remember the Lady Ygraine but she had no sisters by blood only two brothers. There was a little girl called Yvette. She was a playmate of the Lady Ygraine, who had treated her like a little doll when she was a baby."

"Where did she come from?" Leon asked suddenly very interested in the man's revelation.

Merlin heart was thumping double time. He thought, 'If the Lady Ygraine had no blood sisters, then Reginald is not a blood relative.' The news filled him with hope.

"I remember when she was a baby; Yvette was looked after by a housekeeper called Mrs. Hollis who was the wife of the man who was training me. When the baby was older she went to be looked after by one of the younger maidservants of Lady Ygraine. I wanted to know why she had left Mrs. Hollis's care but all Mr. Hollis would say, was that it had nothing to do with me but that she had landed on her feet. I remembered that as a strange thing to say as Yvette couldn't even walk unless she held someone's hand."

"But, who did she belong to?"

"Well, I know she wasn't Mr. and Mrs. Hollis's."

Merlin said, "My guess is that they took her in as a baby, as a favour to someone in the castle." He turned to Roger and asked him how old he was when he left his former employers.

Roger smiled at his master saying, "When the king died, few of his royal staff was retained but I had the fortune to be picked up by Sir Mordecai. I must have been in my late twenties. The Lady Ygraine had already left to be married and Yvette was no longer around."

"Do you remember Yvette ever being in the family way?" asked Merlin.

"No, Sir, but I remember that there was a slight kerfuffle about something and I helped carry travelling chests and the young lady left the castle for a prolonged visit but she returned the following summer. In the years that I was there, I never knew of a Reginald."

Sir Mordecai said, "Thank you, Roger, you will no longer be needed here. Please check on the chambers assigned to our guests and we will be having supper at the usual time."

The manservant bowed and left.

-0-0-

Merlin had been away a week when Arthur had a nasty fall while out hunting. Gawaine was beside himself, he had promised to keep on eye on him while Merlin was away. The side of a hill had collapsed sending Arthur and Sir Rook hurtling to the bottom among a pile of boulders. Rook scrambled to his feet but Arthur did not move.

Simon, Romney and Gawaine slid down to where he was. Romney examined him saying that nothing seemed to be broken.

Simon smiled sadly and said, "We need Merlin to tell him to get up and stop playing the fool!"

"Well, that's not going to happen," Gawaine told him quietly, "Merlin is not in the castle and has not been there for a week. He and Spenser are accompanying Leon who is visiting his ailing family member."

Simon whispered to him, "I know about Spenser…but you expect me to believe the rest? Merlin would never leave Camelot not with the state of things in Arthur's private life at the moment. I don't believe you, Gawaine!"

"We will take Arthur back to Gaius and you can ask him. You should really have been told the whole story from the beginning but Geoffrey felt that the fewer people involved the better."

"What in heaven's name, does Geoffrey have to do with Merlin's leaving Arthur alone?"

"Simon, keep you voice down! I'll tell you later. Please don't make a fuss…"

"What's going on down there? Are you a bunch of imbeciles? Get the king up here immediately and we will return to the castle," said Gawaine's least favourate person, Sir Reginald.

"Who the shit does he think he is?" mumbled Gawaine.

"The way he's going on, someone one day is going to do us all a favour and take that man out!" said Romney.

Nevertheless, they constructed a litter with saplings and someone's cloak and carried Arthur carefully up the hill. Romney checked his breathing and pulse as he had seen Merlin do and it was steady. He was however, still unconscious…

-0-0-

The three Camelot visitors had gathered in Merlin's room, discussing what they had learned from Sir Mordecai's man Roger. His information certainly put Reginald's claims in doubt. They felt very positive about the situation. Reginald regardless of who he was, was not a blood relative of Arthur's. He had lied. He had fabricated the whole story about his mother's blood relationship with Arthur's mother.

Leon said, "It looks as if Reginald's only claim to fame, if one is to believe Lord Landon's declaration and I can see no reason not to, is that his birth mother grew up in the de Bois family as a companion to the Lady Ygraine."

"All those stories about knowing his aunt, from when he was little were false. He must also have made up all the stories which he insisted came from his mother." Merlin continued, "I even doubt that he had met his birth mother. He was a sad little boy with an overly active imagination who built a family for himself and grew up to be a consummate liar…!"

Spenser glanced at him; he knew that Merlin was more affected by the news than anyone. He had lost Arthur and now he would need to start rebuilding the trust and faith the king had had in him. Spenser also knew that Merlin wasn't going to let Arthur slip away.

Merlin would never forgive Reginald for the pain he had caused him. He had no idea how they were going to deal with Arthur who had believed everything he had been told. It had made Arthur feel connected to his mother and Merlin was sorry to have to break that bubble but it had all been a pack of lies. Thankfully, only the three of them, Gawaine, Geoffrey and Gaius knew the truth.

Leon was determined to get the facts but if what Reginald has said proved to be true they could do no less than stand down and accept him as Arthur's cousin. As things were looking at the moment the alternative seemed more probable, once Leon and the knights have convinced Arthur that his new confidant was an impostor, he could be unceremoniously driven out of Camelot.

Tomorrow, Leon intended to sit down with Sir Mordecai to prepare a document to take back to Sir Geoffrey, then they would be on their way but another visitor's arrival put a stop to that plan.

-0-0-

Gaius was worried, he didn't like the fact that Arthur had been brought back still unconscious. Usually, he would have been coming around but not today. Arthur always bounced back with Merlin's encouragement, without Merlin things might not be the same… Gaius sighed as his room was overcrowded with worried knights.

Reginald was competing with Romney for Gaius's attention. He had shoved himself between the two of them and was interrogating him, "Hey you, what are you planning to do? Whatever your name is, do you think you will be able cope? The king deserves immediate attention."

Gaius raised one eyebrow, knowing full well who the fool was, "You, Sir Knight, are annoying me! Will someone see that he is put in the corridor before I lose my patience?"

Gawaine stepped forward laying an arm on Reginald's shoulders. The knight raised his arm, swinging to punch Gawaine in the face. He'd picked the wrong opponent as with one punch, he was flat on the floor.

Gaius signed, "Get them both out. No, on second thought, all of you out! Romney and Simon, remain here."

The others left subdued giving Reginald dirty looks as he walked alone with his blue cloak clutched to his broken nose. Gawaine followed him grinning, he had a spilt lip which he wore proudly. He had done something none of the others had; he'd had the satisfaction of hitting the damned man in the face. He thought, 'That was for you, Merlin!'

Gaius went over Arthur quickly, he found no broken bones. He had Romney help him strip Arthur to his smalls before going over him more thoroughly. He was still unconscious but his heartbeat seemed normal and he was warm to the touch.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Rook and Arthur were standing there and the side of the hill just slid away dumping them amid the boulders at the bottom. Rook seemed all right but Arthur was out for the count." Romney shook his head, "Actually, more than one count..."

Gaius covered Arthur with two blankets. "Simon, find a page and send him to get Thomas down here, immediately." He walked to the fire and swung the kettle over the flames. He checked on Arthur again as he walked past. He was worried, he should have come around by now.

Simon returned and said quietly, "He needs Merlin...!"

Gaius nodded silently.

-0-0-

The gentleman joining them at Mordecai's table for supper was from Cornwall and at supper Sir Mordecai mentioned that the knights from Camelot were searching for members of the de Bois family or household staff who had served them. The newly arrived guest explained that the best place to visit would be where the de Bois family came from. He gave them some names they might contact and wished them luck.

They left the following day, Merlin thanking Sir Mordecai for not only his hospitality but his help in furthering their mission. Leon promised that he would keep the elderly knight and his manservant appraised of any information they stumbled upon in their travels.

They went south to Ygraine's country of Cornwall. The family had broken up and although people remembered them, they were unable to tell Leon where he might make contact with any of the distant relatives. They recommended that he talk to King Arthur Pendragon who was known to be Ygraine's son and when Leon admitted that he was there on Arthur's behalf, they shook their heads sadly as they could be of no help.

One man, Lord Solan and his wife Gladys invited the travellers to stay with them. The wife's mother was still living, very, very old but on her good days she remembered lots of information.

"Merlin, my mother used to be a junior lady in waiting to Ygraine's mother and she often talks for hours about her times in service."

Merlin was thrilled, "Would it be inconveniencing your mother, if I might visit her?" He asked Lady Gladys, thinking 'Maybe this elderly woman will be the key to unlocking Arthur's mind and heart.' He pleaded with Leon and Spenser to be able to stay around until he could talk to Lady Annabella, "I feel that I am so close to solving this mystery."

Leon wasn't too sure about staying away so long but Spenser said that if they got all the necessary information, Arthur in the long run would be glad that they had persisted.

They spent five days in Heart's Rest until one day, Lady Annabella was in good enough health to meet Merlin. She fell for him immediately, "Such a charming man!" she confided to her daughter Gladys who smiled as her mother had taken Merlin to her heart. "He is a wonderful man and any girl being lucky enough to capture his heart would be very fortunate," insisted Merlin's latest champion.

Daily, between naps and meals, Merlin and Spenser sat and listened to Annabella's stories. Spenser acting as a scribe wrote down all the pertinent points.

Merlin's heart leapt to hear that Ygraine had two brothers now deceased but Lady Annabella could never recall their being another daughter. "I remember that there was a young ward called Yvette but certainly she was in no way related by blood. I would be one of the first to have known if Her Ladyship had had another child."

Asked what had happened to Yvette, Annabelle confided to Merlin, "She disgraced her adoptive family. She had to be married off quietly as she was found to be with child." She could not remember any man being named as father but she knew that the future husband had been told of the situation and had accepted it.

Merlin smiled, "Lady Annabella, you have a wonderful memory!"

"I do not, Young Man, ask me what I had for breakfast and I can't remember but I clearly remember things which happened years ago. Once day, it will happen to you, so I hope that you are living a wonderful life now as that is what you will remember when you are old like me."

Spenser leant over and said, "Lady Annabella, he is! He is loved by a wonderful person and the two of them are very close, like peas in a pod."

Lady Annabelle, chuckled saying, "Off the two of you go now. I am ready for a nap and should I remember anything else I will let you know."

The following day, Lady Annabella was under the weather and Merlin never did see her again before they left to make the trip to Chertsy which they found out was on an indirect line to the kingdom of Camelot. They'd gone so far they decided to get as much information as they could. Arthur had to be convinced.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : SUSPICIONS VINDICATED **

Arthur was slowly improving; he could open his eyes and follow orders. He was sitting upright. He had yet to speak and every time there was a knock at the door, his eyes flashed to it, only to close again when the person he was expecting, did not walk into the chamber.

Thomas was doing the best he could, but even he knew he was not the one needed to speed the king's recovery. He kept the king's chambers warm, hot water on the ready for washing, as well as fresh clothes and extra blankets available. He even had snacks and ale available for any visitors. He had offered to move into the manservant's room off the royal antechamber so that someone would be with Arthur during the night. Gaius had gratefully accepted his offer.

The knights used to sit beside the patient bringing him up to date on what was happening. Sir Rupert as Senior Knight tried to keep him posted on Camelot which luckily was experiencing a period of calm.

However, it was Gawaine who had the most success with him. He was sure that Arthur was trying his hardest to communicate. His hands would clasp Gawaine's and his eyes never left his face.

"What is it Arthur? Try to tell me what you want...or is it someone?" Arthur became agitated and Gawaine knew that he had been right in surmising that it was a person and there was no doubt in his mind as to whom that person was.

Gaius had prompted Gawaine to keep Arthur's attention and just feed him names. "He trusts you and he will try his hardest. We both know who he wants and it isn't that rogue Reginald."

Finally, one day, Arthur seemed brighter. Gaius couldn't get anything out of him but Gawaine later in the afternoon was sitting with him in front of the fire and was surprised to hear Arthur say scratchily, "Merlin…?"

Gawaine leant over giving him a big hug and said, "Soon, Arthur, soon! But you will have to do better than that when he comes. Arthur, it's been ten days and all you do is hobble from your bed to your chair in the window or here to the fire. Today, we are going to take a little walk."

Before, Gawaine returned Arthur to his chair; he had hobbled twice around the room, leaning on Gawaine's arm for support. His muscles were stiff with his lack of movement and he was unsteady on his feet. He was exhausted but his eyes were the brightest Gawaine had seen in a long time.

When Gaius returned, Gawaine took leave of his king saying, "Soon, Arthur!"

Arthur raised his head and said hoarsely, "Promise?"

Gaius smiled putting his arm on Arthur's, "We both promise, Arthur!"

-0-0-

Merlin knew, it was going to be difficult to convince Arthur that Reginald, a liar and an opportunist had been playing on his own consummate need for information about his mother which his father had begrudged him. They needed to have all their facts straight and as well documented as possible. Little did he know that back in Camelot, Arthur had begun to have his own misgivings.

The first night after leaving Lord Solan's, as they had after leaving Hedthorpe, they stayed at an inn where they were able to get a large private room. They had their supper brought up to them and they were able to go over in detail all the information and put all the notes in order. They discussed the ins and outs of their findings and felt that the strongest proofs were in the information given them by Roger the manservant and the recollections of Lady Annabelle, the previous maidservant. They hoped that they had enough information to convince Geoffrey and Gaius.

Merlin said, "Arthur, will be the hardest to convince as he sees Reginald as that all important link with his mother."

"Do you think that he believes him without any doubt or does he realise that the information is just too good to be true? Does he not have the slightest suspicion?" asked Leon.

"We'll find that out when Geoffrey presents him with our findings." Merlin added, "Spenser, you thought that Reginald was telling the truth, didn't you?"

"That was only because I was seeing it from Arthur's point of view. He's always clung to any information about his mother and he seemed so happy. It wasn't until there was coolness between you two that I thought there might be something strange about a knight arriving out of the blue with all the information which Arthur over the years would have been thrilled to receive. He had me hoodwinked too, Merlin!"

"Coolness?" said Leon, "That's a nice way, to explain the dismissal of a trustworthy manservant and, may I add, a beloved friend."

Spenser grinned, "You know what I meant."

Merlin grinned at the two of them before saying, "Well, from the beginning, I got a strange feeling every time he said the word Ygraine. It was as if it were the hallowed key to something which he would one day claim."

Leon said, "You know how he presented himself as the son of Arthur's mother's sister, well technically, Merlin, if Arthur had wanted, he could have acknowledged him as his first cousin and closest blood relative."

"Wouldn't that have been bloody marvellous!" said Spenser.

Leon's statement had made Merlin shiver, he had considered it but to have someone else state it, was unsettling. Merlin said nothing else, knowing that could very well have happened during the time that Arthur and he were to put it mildly, estranged. He hoped that Gaius and Geoffrey were keeping an eye on the situation and nothing too drastic had taken place in his absence. He said to himself, 'May God see us safely home before anything awful happens!'

The three of them discussed how they would approach the folks in Chertsey. They decided to do so by directly asking anyone who would listen, about the late Lord Landon and Lady Elisabeth's family. They figured one and a half more days travelling would see them there.

-0-0-

Once Arthur had cleared the first hurdle, he made progress in leaps and bounds. Within the next seven days, he was talking with only the slightest hesitation. He had even resumed inviting his friends to join him for supper. Romney, Simon and Gawaine attended, missing were Leon, Spenser and the one person he wanted to see the most Merlin.

Although he asked continually, no one could give him any information about Merlin. Gaius and Gawaine played along saying only that he had gone away for a while. Arthur knew that Leon was visiting family with Spenser and a manservant but never did he put two and two together to realise that his beloved Merlin was said manservant.

Four weeks had already passed and no news had been received from the three travellers. Geoffrey and Gaius were beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Had it been a wild goose chase or had something happened to the three of them?

Reginald was still a threat. He kept hinting to the other knights that he needed to visit Arthur. They kept telling him he'd have to check with Gaius who had great satisfaction in always being too busy to see him. Sir Rupert at Gaius's request placed guards on Arthur's chamber doors, requesting that admittance be only granted to a specified few.

This effectively blocked a certain knight who pleaded, "Gawaine, I can help him feel better; I can talk to him about his mother. It will help!"

Gawaine smiled sweetly saying, "Not without Sir Rupert's or Gaius's permission." However, he thought, 'No one but Merlin can make Arthur feel better!'

-0-0-

Once in Chertsey, they made their base at The Swinging Thief, a local inn and planned to stay for two nights depending upon what they learned from the locals. Merlin was fascinated by the inn's name; there must have been a story behind it. Before he left, he intended to find out why that strange name had been chosen for a village inn

The following morning, the three of them split up to make it easier to question more people. Hopefully, when they returned to the inn, it would be with confirmation of the facts which they had previously gathered.

Although both Lord and Lady Chertsey were dead, the village elders told Sir Leon that they remembered the family fondly. It had consisted of four little girls, all now well married and a son who was a profligate, always ready to take the easy way out of things, untrustworthy with money, a gambler. No one had anything good to say about the man, a wastrel who upon reaching his majority had convinced his adoptive father with more than a little force, to give him his inheritance for which in return, he accepted being disowned by his family. Leon thanked them and wandered on to talk to other people.

One woman had invited Spenser into her cottage to talk to her husband. He confided to Spenser, "The last we heard of Lord Landon's ward was that he was again penniless as he had squandered his inheritance on wine, women and song."

The wife had added, "He must be in his early forties now, a big rough looking auburn haired man."

Spenser had almost fallen off his seat when the old woman had described him. He wanted to race after Merlin but he waited, cherishing the information as the woman had described Reginald to a T.

Leon had met an elderly man who wanted to tear a strip off Reginald if he ever saw him again. He had taken advantage of one of his daughters and the resulting child was now eighteen. "He's cursed," confided the grandfather sadly, "Sam is the spitten image of his father. He's a good boy and my neighbours are kind but I know that they are well aware of who his father is."

Another man tending a fruit and vegetable stand told Merlin, "Upon the marriage of the last girl and the death of the Lord and Lady of Chertsey, the family manor went to rack and ruin. The farm was taken over by debtors and no one seemed to care that Sir Reginald Bartholomew of Woodhouse had not returned to their village. He was bad news, causing his adoptive family much heartbreak."

Merlin thanked him profusely and returned to the inn. He treated himself to a cider and sat near the door waiting for one of the knights to return.

Spenser walked in with a huge grin as he saw Merlin, "Guess what I found out? Let me get an ale and I'll tell you."

Merlin grinned back, he felt as if he had waited for years to gather this information even though he knew it was only four months since Reginald had arrived in Camelot for the tournament. The longest four months that he had ever lived, he decided.

Spenser had no sooner settled down and had a large mouthful of ale when Leon came in. Merlin smiled at him, the chap was grinning from ear to ear. He thought, 'This is great, once we get everything written down, we can have supper, a good night's sleep and I can then go home to Arthur.'

Leon nudged Spenser saying, "Our friend is already on the way back home. Look at him, he's grinning like the Cheshire cat."

Spenser said, "The what?"

Merlin grinned not only had he picked up news of Reginald while buying an apple but he had learned that the inn had been built on the site of the former gallows, hence the name…

Spenser copied down, the various news which Merlin, Leon and he had brought back with them. He added the notes to those already in his saddlebag. It would be up to Geoffrey to sort out everything when they got home.

He said, "Geoffrey will be wanting to quiz us to make sure that we got everything right."

"That will be child's play, we have plenty of information included the signed affidavits both Roger and Lady Annabella gave us. Sir Mordecai was right suggesting them; Geoffrey for one will be impressed."

"And Arthur when he hears about it will know that we didn't just fart around the country for five weeks," said Spenser.

"Your language, Spenser!" said Merlin smiling.

"You remind me of Simon, gosh, I miss him…" Spenser looked out the window.

Merlin to alleviate any embarrassment said, "Who knows, by the time we get home, we might find out that Reginald has unfortunately fallen from the highest turret in Camelot."

"Or pushed more likely if Gawaine is involved," said Leon

"You know, I even once thought of getting rid of him," confessed Merlin, "I couldn't decide what to do with the body and although, Gaius has lots of poisons…I finally chickened out."

"Merlin, you shock me, you with the innocent eyes and the open face. Leon, we have a budding murderer in our midst. Won't be able to sleep tonight, in case he comes crawling to my bed with a candlestick in his hand." Spenser added with a smile, "Wait till I tell Arthur when all of this has blown over. He'll be impressed that you consider him so highly that you had contemplated murdering his 'first cousin'!"

"I wasn't really going to do it! insisted Merlin, "I was just weighing the options."

Spenser and Leon burst out laughing. Then Leon rose to get more ale and Merlin turned to Spenser saying, "Five or maybe four and a half days of solid riding should get us back home. I'm ready for my own bed. Not that the accommodations have been awful, I just want to be home. I need to see Arthur with my own eyes. "

-0-0-

And ride they did, through forests and glens, hills and valleys, always getting closer to home, through villages of a dozen dwellings to real towns, slowly making their way to the kingdom of Camelot and home. It took them four days to reach the boundaries of their kingdom. They had never been challenged and had stayed at an assortment of inns when they weren't sleeping rough. The weather had been favourable and the horses were in great form. Merlin enjoyed Burton, he reminded him of Gidun but without the emotional ties. He was a good horse and if he were still alive when Treva had grown big enough to ride him, the boy would learn a lot from him.

Already they were beginning to pick out landmarks which they recognised. "Let's push on, we'll sleep rough tonight. We can then be home by mid-afternoon day after tomorrow." ...and that is what they did, holing up in a cave they'd used before.

"Not a patch on the Cheddar caves," Spenser complained. "We should plan that trip again."

"Minus the tornado please," said Leon, "…and this place smells too much of foxes for my liking."

"Don't worry, we don't smell that great either. Oh, for a bath, even if I have to share it." Merlin realised what he'd said and blushed.

Spenser and Leon grinned, Leon hoping that he could get Merlin safely home to Arthur. He chuckled thinking, 'Even if he has to share a bath!'

-0-0-

Arthur was up and dying to venture beyond the royal floor. Gawaine who had assumed the position among the knights, of King's Minder, was trying to avoid having Arthur meet up with Reginald about whom during his confinement to his chambers, he had never once asked.

Gawaine had seen Reginald and his manservant leave the castle after breakfast. He'd checked the knight's chambers and he saw the squire Sid wandering around. They'd be back but it might give him time to get Arthur out.

Arthur meanwhile had asked Thomas to get him Gawaine. "Tell him, I intend to walk outside today and he can accompany me."

Gawaine duly arrived; listening to Arthur's plans he said, "You'll have to pass that by Gaius. He said only little outings to begin with."

Arthur got a stubborn look on his face but capitulated by agreeing to go downstairs to see Gaius and ask his permission. "You know, I'm not a child, not even just any man…I'm the king so, I made the decisions around here…"

"Yes, Sire!" said Gawaine giving a half hearted salute before adding. "Do you need help on the stairs?" This was the most assertive and obnoxious that he had seen Arthur in days, obviously he was getting better.

Gaius was pleased to see Arthur. He certainly looked well, maybe just a little stiff but that would improve with exercise. "Sit down, tell me how you feel."

"Can I go riding? I thing Mulgan could do with a good gallop after his enforced rest."

Gawaine raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head at Gaius who then said, "Not today, maybe tomorrow but no tearing around like a mad man. If you feel up to it you could take an easy walk or trot to Castle Farm and back. Trust your body, Arthur, if you think you can trot go ahead but remember you're only just back on your feet."

"Why did it take me so long to get over a fall?"

"I think you must have cracked your head…"

"Not to worry, Arthur, as the few brains which you have were just given a good old shaking and are just now settling back in their proper place."

Gaius burst out laughing, wondering if what Gawaine had said was closer to the truth than they realised.

"Gawaine, ever been in the stocks? Merlin says that…I mean...I think that the villagers might enjoy taunting you for a day. By the way, Gaius, have you received any news yet from Merlin?"

"Not yet Arthur, he'll probably arrive out of the blue, burst through the door saying, 'Hello, Gaius! Good to be home!' and then head up his stairs and fling himself on the bed and sleep.

"But I need to see him first…" Arthur then realised he'd said that out loud. Gawaine was preoccupied with looking into the fire but Arthur felt sure that he had not only heard him but was ignoring him so as not to embarrass him.

Gaius stood up and put his arm on his shoulder. "I know you do, my boy, but don't rush him when he gets back. Let him make the first move."

Glancing over to see that Gawaine was not listened he said quietly to Gaius, "I don't think that I can promise that…actually I'm sure that I can't promise that. It's been so long and I was an utter fool. Why couldn't I have seen what was happening? I don't know. I have so much tell him and being sorry is the first thing that I want to say."

Gawaine took that moment to stand, glancing first at Gaius, he said to Arthur, "Are we going to walk around outside or not? The rate you're going it will be dark before we even cross the courtyard!" He held open the door and Arthur walked into the corridor.

Gaius called Gawaine back, saying quietly, "Make sure that Mulgan has been exercised before Arthur takes him out. We don't need any more problems."

"I'd thought of that but I think that Romney has been riding him. I'll check…"

Gawaine rejoined Arthur further along the corridor, who asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, you know Gaius, he's like an old woman where you are concerned. I mustn't let you run down the stairs and you are not going over to the training grounds."

Arthur laughed but he remembered how good it felt, having someone worry about him when he was growing up. "It's not all bad when someone cares…" he said, "I owe Gaius for many things over the years."

Gawaine smiled and he slipped his arm across Arthur's shoulders and said quietly, "He will return, you know, Arthur, you can count on that and it should be any day now." Unknown to Arthur, Gawaine had his fingers crossed.

Arthur made his way into the courtyard stopping and talking to knights who greeted him. He felt great. The sun was warm and the wind gently tugged at his red clock. He heard horses coming through the portcullis and he looked up expectantly but it was only Sirs Rook and Gavin returning. They stopped and talked with him. Arthur remembering to ask Rook how he felt as he'd heard that he had also taken a nasty fall the same day.

Returning to his room, he announced that tonight he wanted to eat downstairs with his knights and the members of his court. Thomas looked at Gawaine who said, "Arthur, take it easy this afternoon. Sit by the window or lie on the bed and rest. Simon will come so you can go downstairs together; however I'll clear it with Gaius first."

"Gawaine, no need, I'm going whether Gaius agrees of not. I feel well. I won't stay around drinking but I think the people need to see their king. Thomas, what are we eating tonight?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 :** **SO TANTILISINGLY CLOSE**

Supper in the main dining hall was a great success. Arthur was welcomed by all and acted graciously as a king should. He was entertained by his knights and the absence of one particular one made the evening not only relaxing but enjoyable. There was no tension and apart from the noticeable absence of Merlin, it was like old times.

Arthur turned in after the meal. Both Gaius and Geoffrey had been present, the former beaming as Arthur was back to himself without any lingering problems. Arthur walked over to him before he left, thanking him for taking care of him and putting up with him as he felt sure he must have been a very difficult patient, as that was what Merlin always told him.

Gaius smiled saying, "Sire, it was an honour and seeing you so well is my greatest pleasure."

"When he comes back, you'll get word to me immediately, won't you? …even if it is the middle of the night?"

Gaius put his hand on his arm promising, "Yes, Arthur…even if it is the middle of the night!"

Gawaine saw Arthur upstairs and then Thomas took over. Before he got into bed, Arthur hesitated and said to him, "Thank you for all your care…"

"It was my pleasure, Sire." said the smiling Thomas as he glanced once more to check the fire, before walking into the antechamber to the room he was still occupying. He thought, 'One day soon, Merlin will return and I'll be back in my own chamber.'

-0-0-

Two days later, everything fell apart. Simon, Arthur and the squire Rhylan had returned from the training field where Arthur had been doing light training and exercises. He was pleased with himself as he could feel that his body was getting stronger and his movements were not only more forceful but almost fluid. They had climbed one flight of stairs and were crossing a corridor when a knight swept into view and went down on one knee in front of Arthur as if he were paying him allegiance.

"Your Majesty, I am thrilled to see that you are back in good health. I really missed you during your convalescence. Maybe at your convenience, we might continue…"

Simon noticed Arthur pulling away, so he stepped in. "Thank you, Sir Reginald, for your concern. The King is however in a hurry and must be on his way." He grabbed Arthur's elbow and smartly ushered him beyond the knight.

Arthur finally breathed and smiled guiltily at Simon, "Thank you! For a moment, I was so shocked that I could think of nothing to say to the damned man. One day we will hopefully be rid of him, in the meantime the less I see of him the better."

Simon nodded, blaming himself. Gawaine had warned him to keep an eye out for Reginald as now that Arthur was up and around, he was sure to try to make contact. He had and it was lucky that he had been able to extricate Arthur from a situation which might have eventually proved not only embarrassing but stressful.

Opening the door to the royal chambers, he stood back allowing Arthur to walk in first. Thomas bowed before stepping forward to remove Arthur's cloak. Arthur meanwhile unbuckling his belt and Thomas then motioned for Rhylan to place Arthur's sword and scabbard on a nearby chest.

Going to the fire to warm his hands, Arthur called over his shoulder, "Simon, I don't think tonight, I'm ready for another encounter with that man, so I'll eat in my private dining room. Check that the others are able to attend. Thomas?"

The manservant reappeared from the antechamber, "Yes, Sire?"

"Make the arrangements for supper and what I'll wear tonight and then you can have a well-deserved afternoon and evening off. Also notify the Squire Master that I will be in need of Rhylan's services for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Sire!" said Thomas, a half day off was not often in the works and when it was, it was a lovely surprise. He smiled at Rhylan and knew that he was leaving the king in good hands. "Watch yourself," he told the squire, "…now go and get some lunch for both the king and Sir Simon and look sprightly about it!"

Rhylan smiled, it was an honour to be chosen to personally serve the king. He smiled sadly knowing that if Merlin had been here, he would have taken over from Thomas. He liked it when Merlin was around as he kept an eye on how he was doing and was always free with encouragement and little suggestions, certainly making looking after the king easier. He had heard Romney speaking about Merlin and knew that the travellers were expected back any day now.

Gawaine was not pleased when he had heard about the run in with Reginald. He didn't blame Simon but felt, that left to himself, he would have managed to have kept the man from making contact with the King. Mind you, Arthur seemed to have got over it and was enjoying supper.

-0-0-

Gawaine with Sir Rupert's approval had arranged for guards to be posted daily on Tor Scanton. One of them would ride to Camelot when Leon's party was seen at the far end of the valley. Hopefully, the two knights would be in their red cloaks as that would make them more distinguishable. If they came through after dusk, everyone would have a pleasant surprise…the next morning.

It was still early and the supper party had broken up. Gaius had asked the knights not to tire Arthur as he wanted to speak to him privately before he retired. When Gaius reached the chambers, Arthur and Gawaine were having a last drink before the fire. Rhylan was hanging up Arthur's doublet and had removed his boots and given him his house shoes. Gaius heard Arthur say, "He took me by surprise and I was speechless! Thank God for Simon."

"Probably, my fault as I hadn't mentioned that he was back in the castle," said Gawaine. "Never mind, as maybe in a few days he'll leave, take his serving staff with him, the whole kit and caboodle. It'll be no loss to Camelot!" He said with some vehemence but noticing Arthur's frown, he said, "Excuse me, Sire! It wasn't my place to make that comment."

"No, no! It's all right, Gawaine. It's about time someone said it!"

Gaius made his presence known and Arthur offered him a drink. Gaius shook his head as Gawaine nodded at Rhylan and they both withdrew into the antechamber leaving Arthur and Gaius alone. Gaius walked over to the fire and joined him, "Arthur, before Merlin returns, I want to bring you up to date on a few things."

"You've heard from him?"

"No, but I have to confess that I know where he went and why." Gaius waited for Arthur to explode but he didn't, he just looked tired and apprehensive. He nodded for him to continue. Gaius took a deep breath before saying, "From the beginning, Geoffrey and I have been none too happy with Sir Reginald. We had nothing to base our reactions on, just maybe a gut feeling. Geoffrey questioned that the documents he carried were valid and sent out some letters requesting further information. No news was ever received and Merlin, feeling he was losing you, became very upset. He decided that he wanted to physically search out living family members who might or might not collaborate Reginald's claims."

"You let him go by himself! Anything could have happened to him. Gaius…what were you thinking?"

"He didn't go alone. When Leon knew something was upsetting Merlin, Gawaine let him in on our suspicions, so that he wouldn't approach you."

"So, everyone knew about this but me?" Arthur was getting a little hot under the collar.

Gaius continued calmly, "When Leon requested permission to visit his failing relative, it was a lie. He was afraid to ask for permission to check up on Reginald as you were so involved with him. You agreed that he could take a knight and a manservant. He chose Spenser; Merlin joined them in the guise of a manservant."

Arthur was annoyed but then he breathed a sign of relief. Leon could be trusted and Spenser wouldn't let anything happen to Merlin if he could help it. "Why didn't they just tell the truth, I would have let them go?"

Gaius raised his eyebrow to that statement, "Sire?"

So Arthur backed down, correcting himself by saying, "I might have let them go…"

"Arthur, you would never have given them permission? You were too taken up with Reginald to realise anything, you even pushed Merlin to one side when he queried Reginald's stories and tried to intervene. You sided with the man."

"He never asked me to get rid of Merlin!"

"Not directly maybe, but by making snide remarks and questioning his abilities…while more likely than not spinning tales which you wished to hear, he accomplished what he wanted, to get rid of your friend hoping to insinuate himself into that position and make himself indispensable to the King of Camelot."

Arthur looked mortified. That was exactly what had happened; he had let his love for his dead mother and his yearning for information about her cloud his brain and in so doing, had pushed aside, his one true friend. He felt stupid, even disgusted with himself. He thought, 'How can I ever face him?' He put his elbows on his knees and his face into his hands… In a little while, he got up and walked around the room not seeing anything, his mind preoccupied with what might have happened to Merlin and the others.

Gaius let him stew for a while then said gently, "Arthur, Merlin loves you. He was worried about you. He will always forgive you as he knows all about mothers and how much you feel shut out because your father never shared his memories of her. Let him tell you himself when he is ready."

Arthur rubbing his tunic cuff across his eyes, looked over at Gaius, "He does love me doesn't he? Hopefully, he'll understand."

"Come along," Gaius said briskly, "Turn in and get a good night's sleep. They could be back tomorrow." Gaius opened the interlocking door to the antechamber and nodded at Rhylan, "The King is ready to turn in…"

-0-0-

Turn in he might have but Arthur couldn't fall asleep. His mind was buzzing. Gawaine and Leon also suspected Reginald as did Gaius, Geoffrey and Merlin. In what other instances had he been so blind as to allow his feelings to cloud his perspective of the situation at hand?

What had Merlin thought of him? He had ignored him in favour of being led around by the nose by a lying knight. He had turned him away from his bed, from his chamber and finally from his castle. It had annoyed him when Merlin had started questioning Reginald's information. Here was a man who knew his mother and all the normal things which had occupied her day. He had represented himself as someone who had a wealth of information about his aunt, the Lady Ygraine. It had been so easy and satisfying to sit and listen to the stories. They were the subject of his dreams at night, he felt complete.

What he had not wanted to hear was Merlin's incessant criticism. Looking back, he realised that Merlin's warnings had often been none verbal as if he didn't want to hurt him but wanted him, by showing his displeasure to realise that the man was trouble. He had stupidly believed everything Reginald had said and had even felt pleased that he had a first cousin from his mother's family. He had ignored the person whom he loved the most.

After all, it wasn't completely his fault. His father was to blame as he had wilfully withheld information which a growing child needs to know about his mother. Gaius, bless him, had tried but nothing seemed real until Reginald talked about playing in the woods, the butterflies and the existence of her little sister Yvette. It had all seemed so plausible.

All lies! He had had his suspicions even before he had dismissed Merlin but he had pushed them to the back of his mind. In hindsight, he blamed himself. It wasn't until he'd got rid of Merlin, lying alone in bed at night that he began to see some of Merlin's reservations about the man coming true. He did seem to be trying to occupy most of his spare time; he did seem to have an unnaturally wide basis of information when he had previously acknowledged that he had been placed as a ward when he was young.

But no, he had pushed those thoughts aside and allowed himself to be tricked by a man who had slowly ingratiated himself into his life. He was embarrassed as he remembered how in front of all his friends; he had allowed the man chambers on the royal floor and a seat at a table closer to the head table. People must think that he was a dunderhead!

He stretched and snuggled back into the pillows, he had a plan. Tomorrow, he would start to make way for the expulsion of his non-favourite guest by meeting with Gaius, Geoffrey and Gawaine. Satisfied that he was taking the reins in his own hands, he remembered how one night after he had thrown Merlin out of his room he had awoken from a deep sleep and felt that Merlin was sitting in the chair watching him. He smiled softly, it had felt so real, he closed his eyes and pretended that Merlin was again beside him and he fell fast asleep.

-0-0-

Meanwhile in the woods, Merlin lay near the fire thinking of what type of a welcome he would get when he returned home. He knew Gaius and Gawaine would be pleased to see him but their feelings wouldn't be the most important. He had to deal with Arthur. He would be furious with the information Leon was carrying. The man who held all the information about his mother was going to be proved a fraud, a sham, a deceiver, an impostor.

Merlin felt that in his position as Arthur's one time friend and lover, he wanted to be there to cushion the fall or in the worst scenario pick up the pieces. Unless he had come to his senses during his absence, Arthur was going to be really hurt.

As much as he hoped otherwise, he knew that the likelihood of their rebuilding their relationship was tenuous. He had really hurt Arthur by going against his acceptance of Reginald. He shuddered when he thought about the difficult days before Arthur had dismissed him. He would cope as long as when he got back, having been absent without permission, Arthur would allow him to remain working for Gaius. He wouldn't try to approach him; he'd just live on the periphery of the life of Arthur, King of Camelot.

He could accept that, yet in his dreams, it was so different. Arthur had seen sense and had welcomed him back with open arms. He was reinstalled in his position and again slept with Arthur in the royal bed. He had told him how upset he had been when he found he had left Camelot and that he was so sorry for the way he had behaved and more importantly he loved him. He had always loved him…he would always love him.

Dawn always brought reality and Merlin fell back into a life of worrying how his return to Camelot would be welcomed by the King.

It had rained during the night and everyone was damp. He had to relight the fire twice and wait for it to burn the damp wood so that they could get enough heat the warm the gruel. He wandered over to the horses and looked at them. They were also wet and the rain had made rivulets in their coats and it reminded him of the rain running down Arthur's bare head if he were out in a bad storm. He shook his head. 'Better not to go there right now,' he thought. He gave the horses their oats and promised them that by tomorrow afternoon they would be cosy, dry and warm in the stables at Camelot. They looked at him but made no comment.

"What did we do to deserve this? said Spenser.

"Can't really complain," Leon insisted, "As we have had a run of surprisingly good weather and it is the season for dull and dreary, stormy days." Merlin smiled, he remembered giving Arthur weather forecasts just to annoy him. Leon continued, "Well, at least Merlin appreciated my sentiments."

"Just remembering the good old days," said Merlin. "Come on eat this up as it's not going to get any more appetising and we should get on the road."

The weather slowed them down but late afternoon they reached the town of Gudwells and found accommodation at The Wooden Bucket. Their red cloaks assured them a welcome and smiles were all around. The innkeeper offered them three chambers but they preferred to take a dormitory room for four with the understanding that they would pay extra just to have it to themselves. They arranged for supper and the two knights set themselves up in front of the roaring fire to warm up and hopefully dry off.

Merlin finally joined them. "Where were you?" Leon said, "We thought you'd got lost. We ordered you an ale and a slice of porkpie."

"I just settled the horses, gave each one of them a good wiping down with dry straw. We'll have to pay for extra oats as I gave them a meal and asked them to be fed tomorrow before we leave. It can't have been much fun for them in the rain either." He looked at Leon saying, "I can see steam rising from your cloak, take it off and I'll throw it over that settle, it will dry quicker…yours too, Spenser."

"Thanks, I can see why Arthur likes having you around, you can be a real mother hen sometimes." He then winked saying, "…and not only for that reason I'm sure."

Merlin blushed slightly, it felt good to be thinking of Arthur like that but then he remembered that he hadn't left on the best of terms and who knows what had happened since the three of them had ridden under the portcullis for parts unknown.

The pub began to fill up and Merlin removed the Camelot cloaks so locals could sit down. There was a general hubbub of conversation and a man sitting beside Leon struck up a conversation. "So, how's the King coming along? Heard he hasn't been too well."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat as he strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"We've been away for several weeks and haven't been in contact with anyone," Leon said carefully.

"My son is one of the guards up at the castle, lucky he was to get the job, too! Saw him a while ago and he said that the King and another knight had had a nasty fall and he hadn't been seen outside since then. Mind you this was maybe a month ago…"

Merlin stood up, "Leon, I'm leaving now!"

Leon stood and came over to him. He had a flash of Arthur's anger should he arrive back without Merlin. "No, Merlin, this is my mission. It's pouring rain, it's dark, better you should wait until the morning and then at least you'll be able to see where you are going.

Merlin began to argue, "I'll trust my horse..."

Remaining calm, Leon put a hand on this shoulder and said, "I forbid you to leave!" Merlin shook him off.

"Merlin, don't go!" said Spenser. "Burton is not Gidun! He hasn't been ridden out enough to remember the direction home. Do what Leon says and we'll leave at daybreak." Spenser put an arm on his and led him back to their table near the fire. "Catching your death of cold is not going to help Arthur, now is it?"

Merlin allowed himself to be gently pushed onto a bench. Leon said, "I'll ask the landlord if he has any more information." Merlin watched him walk over to the landlord and his lady wife to talk. There was much head nodding and finally Leon returned with a relieved look on his face.

"Whatever happened must have happened after we had seen Mordecai. The landlady said that last week a royal messenger had stayed the night, she'd asked him if he had any news about the king and he said that he'd seen the king in the courtyard while he was waiting to get his missives."

"See!" said Spenser, "He sounds all right and by this time tomorrow, you'll see that with your own eyes."

Merlin nodded at both of them and tried to smile thinking, 'That's if he will even talk to me!'


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : A CASTLE IN THE DISTANCE **

Merlin was up well before dawn, he hadn't been able to sleep. He got his things together and went outside. True to his word, the landlord had notified the hostler that three guests would be leaving at day break. There was a lantern lit in the barn and their horses had been watered and fed. He slipped the man a silver coin thanking him.

Merlin got them saddled, ready to go once it was a little brighter outside. He had just buckled on his saddle bags and was tying on his bedroll when a yawning Spenser joined him, "Leon is settling with the landlord and his wife has packed us some food as we won't get any breakfast." Handing him Gulfa, Merlin led Burton and Leon's horse into the stable yard.

Leon arrived, "All ready to go, next stop Camelot!" The sun was beginning to catch the top of the trees as the three riders left the inn."

They had three hours of riding before the heavens again opened up. Merlin's spirits sank, they mightn't make it before nightfall. Nevertheless, he tried to concentrate not on his slippery reins and cold hands but on the fact that by the end of the day come hell or high water, he would know exactly what had happened to Arthur.

Around noon, the weather let up and they stopped. Their muscles were aching from the damp and cold. The horses were watered; they led them for a little while to get out the kinks in their own legs and feet before remounting. They ate their lunch as they rode and once again as if in punishment for leaving Camelot under false pretences, it started to rain but they put their heels to their horses and continued at a steady trot. Merlin knew exactly where he was when finally the wind and rain stopped and a weak sun intermittently shone through the grey clouds.

They were at the end of the valley leading to Camelot. One final hill to climb and miles away in the distance they would be able to see the castle. They walked their horses to the top of the hill and were relieved to see Camelot in the distance. Leon reckoned it was about ten miles away so they should, not exerting their horses be there in just over an hour…they would make it before dark.

Four miles away on Tor Scanton, the shout went up that the knights had been spotted. One guard jumped on his horse and rode as fast as he could to the castle. He finally galloped through the flat meadows and a sentry on one of the towers waved acknowledging his imminent arrival. He made his way to the sentry post and notified the guard on duty to ring the smaller welcoming bell announcing their return.

Gaius sighed in relief the bell tolled in a joyous rhythm and he knew the travellers had been seen. He put down what he was doing and threw a heavy cape over his shoulders; he wasn't going to miss this arrival.

Arthur jumped up from his table and lay the quill aside. His happiness was punctuated with guilt for not trusting implicitly someone as important in his life as Merlin. There was also remorse and an overwhelming need to have Merlin forgive him. Thomas brought him his boots and cloak and helped him get dressed.

Gawaine and Simon slapping each other on the back, raced to the stables and grabbed their horses determined to be the first people to meet the long awaited trio.

Geoffrey made his way slowly from the library to stand on the stairs beside Gaius awaiting their arrival. Sir Rupert as senior knight joined them. In the courtyard, the late afternoon sun shone on the expectant group gathered on the main steps.

-0-0-

The horses heard the approaching riders first and started pulling. Merlin caught sight of the waving arms and yells and knew once he saw Gawaine's smiling face that nothing was seriously wrong with Arthur. They skidded to a stop and dismounted, Gawaine giving everyone a bear hug including Leon with Simon doing the same a little more bashfully until he reached Spenser and then he clung on tight. Merlin smiled, hoping that Arthur's greeting would reflect those of his close friends.

"Did you get any news?" Gawaine wanted to know. Merlin let Leon answer him and laughed when Gawaine's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I'll show him the door, tomorrow," insisted Gawaine, "Causing all this trouble just for his own benefit."

Leon said, "Don't either of you say anything to the others when we get back. Arthur should be the first to know."

Simon said, "Anything we can do?"

Spenser said, "Arrange for a nice hot bath. I'm so wet that I think I'll have to peel my clothes off."

Laughing Gawaine said to Leon, "And I, Sir Knight, will arrange one for you even if I have to fill it with my own lily-white hands." Leon punched him affectionately in the arm. "And you, Merlin, I'm sure I know someone who will make sure that there is a bath of hot water ready for you at this very minute!"

"Who Gaius?" interrupted Simon with a grin.

Gawaine hugged Merlin again and said, "Take no notice of him; Arthur's been frantic about you."

They mounted up and the four knights and Merlin trotted along until they came to the flat meadows, racing across and up into the lower town and from there into the castle proper.

The clattering of hoof beats echoed off the facades of the building around the courtyard. Merlin's eyes sort out Arthur's and he noticed a hesitation in them and his heart dropped. He dismounted and followed Leon and Spenser to the bottom of the stairs. Both of them received a hug from Arthur. Merlin stood to one side not wanting to look as if he expected similar behaviour. His mind was screaming for some recognition. There stood Arthur a little thinner than when he left but he ignored him. The King put his arms across both his knights' shoulders and started to climb the stairs.

Gaius looked on in disbelief, "Stupid, stupid man!" He said under his breath.

Causing Geoffrey to say, "He fears being rejected after the way he treated him. Don't worry, it will all work out."

Merlin with rejection written all over his face, turned and glanced at Gaius who came forward and hugged him saying, "Be brave, he feels guilty and isn't sure that you will forgive him. Did you get any news!"

"That and more!" said Merlin with a grin. At that very moment unknown to Merlin, Arthur had glanced over at him. His heart dropped hurt by the fact that Gaius had received a grin while he had received not even a smile.

Gawaine came over to Merlin when Gaius and Geoffrey left. "What the fuck happened there? He's been going on about your return and he couldn't move his arse to greet you properly?"

"Gawaine, it's all right. He was following protocol. He can hug his knights but how would it seem if he had done the same to his dismissed manservant?"

"Merlin, no one would have taken offence. He often hugs you…and I've seen him do a lot more than hug you."

Merlin blushed, he remembered Gawaine coming upon them in a deserted corridor. He'd passed them and when Merlin had pulled away from Arthur's arms, Gawaine had laughingly said, 'Carry on, Men!' and continuing on his way. Arthur and he had relocated to the turret room and taken his advice.

"See you at supper then."

"No, I think I will eat at Gaius's unless he insists I go to the dining hall with him. Then I will sit at his table as a court physician's assistant should."

"Merlin, don't sell yourself short. By this time tomorrow, I bet you five tankards of ale that Arthur has spoken to you and tried to explain things. If not, I'll be forced to consume them all be myself unless you would want to drown your sorrows at the tavern."

Merlin couldn't help but smile, Gawaine always raised his spirits by talking nonsense which always contained a modicum of truth and support.

Suddenly Merlin's body was enveloped in a hug. He glanced down to see Treva grinning up at him. "Oh, Merlin, I was so worried. Arthur was sick and no one let me see him and you weren't there...next time you go away promise to take me with you!"

He wrapped his arms around the boy, kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm sorry but you knew that I was safe as I was with Leon and Spenser."

"But I only found out that last week when Gauis told me that I had to stop worrying as I was making myself sick and that you would be coming home soon. If they had told me sooner, Henry and I could have gone out looking for you. I thought you had left forever..."

A tear rolled down Treva's cheek and Merlin brushed it away saying, "Never! Remember that I will always come back." He hugged the boy to him and smiled at Gawaine thinking that at least someone was happy to see him

-0-0-

The most exciting thing Merlin could recall about supper that night was when Romney's manservant had approached Gaius telling him that his services were needed by the midwife for the Lady Mathilda. Gaius had nodded and turning to Merlin had said kindly, "Now, don't stay up all night worrying. If things run as they usually do, I won't be back much before dawn. Babies have a habit of arrived with the sun. Try to get some sleep, tomorrow is another day and you will probably be called to attend the meeting which I'm sure Arthur will want to have with the three of you."

Merlin nodded. A nervous Romney walked over to the table and said, "I'll go up with you, Gaius. I haven't a clue what I should be doing."

"Well," said Gaius, "The first thing is not to worry. Babies take their own time in being born and Mathilda has been healthy so I am not expecting any problems. We'll go down to get my supplies and then head straight to your chambers. Mathilda will be well looked after by her maidservants. You can see her before the baby arrives and then afterwards you can come in and visit your wife and new baby. If you prefer, you can stay down here with your friends and I'll send someone for you." Romney shook his head.

Merlin seeing this as a great opportunity for leaving the dining hall, offered to get the supplies and meet Gaius back at Romney's chambers. Gaius was going to refuse but looking at Merlin's face, he realised that maybe the man had done his duty by attending the supper for the returning knights and accepted his offer.

Most of the babies born in Camelot arrived without any problems. Merlin knew that it was keeping them alive which was difficult, an illness could sweep through a castle wiping out all the children under the age of five. Probably around a third of all youngsters died. Merlin was sure that it was because Romney was a knight, a close acquaintance of Arthur and it was his first child that the midwife had decided to keep Gaius appraised of the situation just in case…

None of the knights were surprised to see Romney with Gaius as all of Arthur's close friends knew that Romney was soon to be a father and the married ones had been offering both helpful and not so helpful advice. Rook and Gielbert as fathers had continually teased him and poor Romney in the end tried to avoid them. Every time anyone walked into the room, someone would say, "Romney, it's time!"

Gawaine who had been keeping his eye on Arthur, noticed the King's eyes following Merlin as he walked across the floor following Romney and Gaius out the door.

Arthur had to keep himself seated. He'd seen Merlin with Gaius when he had first come in. In welcoming Leon and Spenser back, he had made no reference to Merlin having accompanied them. Not that he didn't want to but felt that he couldn't have controlled his voice. It upset him seeing Merlin across the room. He had his regrets, he should have made an effort to welcome him when he had seen him at the bottom of the steps but he hadn't…and the opportunity had passed.

Leon had leant over to him after his speech saying, "Arthur, Merlin was with us!"

Arthur snapped guiltily, "Deciding on whom I publicly welcome home and thank, is none of your business. I…"

Leon put in his place glanced across the floor at Merlin and saw a subdued person not the friendly outgoing man Spenser and he had just spent five weeks with. 'Well...' he thought, 'At least, he has Gaius until this mess is straightened out.' He was interrupted in his thoughts when Arthur spoke.

"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry, Leon, just got a lot on my mind."

"No need to apologise, Arthur. I know that things have not been easy while we have been away. Once, we have a meeting with Geoffrey and Gaius, I'm sure that you will feel more at ease."

Unbeknownst, to either of them another man had been watching Merlin, a knight dressed in blue and gold, who rose from the table and left by the staff entrance.

-0-0-

Merlin left Gaius with Romney and wandered downstairs to get Gaius's birthing bag. He was pleased for Romney, he and Mathilda were so in love and the arrival of a little baby would complete their family and, he also thought of Rhylan as an uncle. He grabbed the satchel and throwing a couple of logs on the fire to keep the chamber warm, he made his way up to the married knights' wing. He thought back to when he had first met Romney, he was a young knight who as a squire along with Gielbert had been responsible for watching over the young Arthur.

The corridors were deserted and he jogged as it was cold and in some areas draughty. He entered the knights' wing and started up the stairs. He handed in the bag but decided not to go in. He would be of no help and anyway he wanted to get back to his chambers and try to sleep.

One of the maidservants handed it to Gaius who said, "Did Merlin not come in?"

"No, Sir, he didn't!"

Figuring, that Merlin had decided to go back to the chamber, he thought nothing of it. Everything was going according to plan and he told Romney he would return to his chamber and be on call but Romney pleaded with him to stay. He felt uncomfortable being the only male with chambers full of women bustling around and doing things about which he had no knowledge or any desire to know about. He remembered Gielbert saying to him, 'Let the women get on with it. Your job won't start until the baby is born.' He had visited Mathilda and she had seemed stressed but she had held his hand and told him not to worry.

So Gaius and he sat in front of the fire and waited. Gaius nodded off but he couldn't.

-0-0-

Merlin avoided going past the dining hall on the way down to the chamber which he was once again sharing with Gaius. It was cold; he could have done with his dressing robe which he had left at Arthur's when he had been thrown out. He didn't even bother washing, he slipped out of his clothes and threw himself on his cot, pulling up his blanket, smiling as Gaius had added another one to his bed in his absence… He tried to fight it but sleep, nonetheless claimed him.

He was disturbed by the chamber door opening a couple of hours later as Gaius returned. He was going to call to find out if it had been a boy or a girl but even as he tried to form the words, he fell back to sleep.

Arthur with Merlin's dressing robe over his arm, crept up the stairs and into the little chamber. He looked at Merlin and his heart broke. He hadn't been able to sleep and his guilty conscious kept plaguing him. He had been in the wrong. He should have welcomed Merlin upon his return, Leon's words still bothered him. He was honestly his own worst enemy. What had he been afraid of, that he would have been pushed away? He smiled sadly, Merlin had seldom pushed him away, he was always agreeable to hugs and cuddles.

His arms ached, longing to wrap them around his love, but he knew he had first to explain a lot of things. He moved to the little stool beside Merlin's bed and sat down. How had he been so stupid? He looked at the hair which had slipped across Merlin's brow and unconsciously moved to brush it away. He stopped himself in time.

He carefully laid the dressing gown across the bottom of the bed.

He heard the sentries ring the bell for two hours after midnight. Later on this morning, he would call a meeting with the returning knights and get their information. He would insist that Merlin attended and try by seeing him face to face to set to rest the doubts which besieged him. Merlin would forgive, he would understand, he had to…he couldn't imagine living without him. He'd felt so lonely and sad over the last couple of weeks. He sighed aloud and it disturbed Merlin. He rolled over and now Arthur could see his face clearly. He leant forward and placed his wrists on the bed smiling softly. He was so handsome when he was awake but…when he was sleeping like a baby he was without a doubt, at his most beautiful. His heart filled with love.

Merlin was mumbling in his sleep, "Arthur…?"

Arthur stayed perfectly still till he settled again and said in a whisper, "Go to sleep, Merlin, you're safe, I'm here..."

It was Gaius's opening of the chamber door which disturbed Arthur, he had fallen asleep half leaning on Merlin's bed.

He hadn't awakened earlier when Merlin's eyes had opened. If he had he would have seen the love which shone from them. Merlin's hand stretched to gently touch the top of Arthur's head without disturbing him. Everything was instantaneously forgiven, the shock, the hurt, the pain of dismissal, the awkwardness of his return were swept from his mind. He knew that Arthur did really care and regardless of how long it was going to take he would wait for him to ask him to live with him again. He would wait because he wanted to give Arthur the opportunity to explain what had happened. It was important as he had to sever the ties he had formed with the stories of his mother; to face that he had been hoodwinked by a crafty knight and to explain his reason for dismissing him. Then he could tell the person in the world whom he most valued that he still and always would love him.

Gaius came up the stairs and saw Arthur. He thought, 'Oh my poor boy, you are also suffering…both of you need to wake up and face the facts.' He smiled at him and putting his finger to his lips, beckoned for Arthur to come down into the main chamber.

Merlin smiled, turned over and went back to sleep.

"Arthur, you must be cold and stiff." He put some logs on the fire before swinging the kettle over the low flame. He threw Arthur a blanket telling him to wrap himself in it.

"I have to go, I didn't mean to come…I just found myself here…!"

"You don't have to go, you know Merlin, given the chance, he'll sleep until noon. You did mean to come, you love him and this separation had gone on long enough. We both know that he also loves and needs you; he was upset when you ignored him on the steps but he kept making excuses that that was the right thing to do as you had dismissed him. You both need to go somewhere out of the way with nobody to disturb you and get this mess ironed out." He handed Arthur a mug of warm ale.

Arthur left when the mug was empty. He then remembered why Gaius hadn't been in the chamber overnight. He stopped and walked back, opening the door and saying, "So, what was it?"

Gaius smiled, "The Lady Mathilda was safely delivered of a baby boy around dawn and both baby and mother are doing well. Romney is now the father of a bouncing baby boy."

Arthur smiled. The news was bittersweet. He thought, 'How long before it no longer hurts?' He strode along the corridor, swinging his arms and shifting his back to get rid of the kinks. He surprised Thomas when he strode in his dressing gown into the chamber from the corridor.

"Ah, Sire, I was just going to get your breakfast!"

"Go ahead, I'm really hungry!" He stopped and said, "I think you might consider going back to your own chambers tonight."

Thomas walked out into the corridor and smiled to himself, 'The King should be easier to deal with now that Merlin was back…'

-0-0-

Reginald stomped into his chamber. Neville seated before the hearth called over his shoulder, "Well, he's back but I didn't see any signs of reconciliation. He just seemed to ignore him."

"Don't count on it, I have a feeling that that sneaky manservant has more hold on the King than anyone realises. I'm so close…I'm not backing down now. If you and Sid would keep your eyes and ears open instead of hanging around these chambers, I might be able to plan something. Find out where Merlin went and why…that might be a good start."

Neville said, "Don't get into a snit with me. It was your idea to play this game… Blimey!"

Reginald had thrown his boot at him which had caught him on the side of his face. "No wonder, Nev, you made nothing out of your life…you're hopeless. Why don't you get a real job and stand on your own two feet?"

"You promised me that if I followed you around as a manservant, you would ensure that we were set up for life. I left my wife and kids to follow you and you've done little in the time I've been away from home."

"Stop snivelling! You're living in a well-appointed chamber on the royal floor in Camelot. The king recognises you, you are well fed, you ride a good horse supplied by the King …and all you do is complain."

Sid chose that exact moment to walk in and Reginald yelled, "…both of you, get the hell out of my chamber!"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 :** **SPOKEN FROM THE HEART**

Arthur was exhausted; he'd spent the majority of the night hours awake and the remained dozing uncomfortably on the chair. He had expected to get back to his chambers before Gaius found him there but he knew that he could trust him not to tell Merlin. Anyway, he felt much happier than he had when he had first gone to bed and been unable to sleep. He was glad he's gone down there even if he had sneaked out by going through his private dining chamber so that he wouldn't disturb Thomas asleep in the manservant's room off the antechamber.

He thought about it, 'That was so juvenile, I'm the King of Camelot and I was sneaking around my own castle as a teenager would to see my best friend.' He shook his head. He felt so different than he had last night at supper. They had a long way to go but Merlin had said his name. He hadn't sounded negative, just as he used to if he woke in the night and realised that he was next to him. He was sure that with a little loving care, he'd be able to win him back.

First thing, he wanted to do today was see Romney. He told Thomas to send a page for him. He arrived shortly after looking haggard and half asleep. "What happened to you?" asked Arthur.

"I didn't sleep, I couldn't…Gaius dozed but my ears were straining so hard to hear if there was any trouble and then suddenly, the midwife called for Gaius and as he left the room, I heard a baby crying." He grinned from ear to ear, "Arthur, it was the most wonderful sound I have ever heard!"

Arthur smiled, "It would have been…a brand new baby boy, I hear?" Romney looked surprised. Arthur continued covering any confusion there might have been, "I saw Gaius this morning and he told me." He handed Romney a leather case and said, "This is from us…" He looked down slightly embarrassed and explained, "…Merlin and me for Mathilda."

"Arthur, you didn't have to …"

"I've had it a long time; Merlin insisted. He said that all new mothers should receive presents for the baby and according to Merlin something for themselves. Something to do with all their hard work… Go ahead open it!" He laughed as he said, "You can always pretend to be surprised when she opens it later on."

Romney really touched, carefully opened the leather case and saw a silver spoon, a gold coin and a gold filigree bangle. He said holding the bracelet, "It's lovely…Mathilda will be so excited. Thank you!"

"Have you got a name for the little one yet?"

"Well, not officially but we'd like to call him Rupert after Mathilda's father and then Nigel after my grandfather," said Romney shyly, this was all so new to him.

"Sir Rupert will be thrilled…a grandson named after him. I can just see it now, in twenty-one years, 'May I present to you, Sir Rupert of Montfieth.' Nice choice!"

"Not that I'm pushing it but the next boy will be Calder after my father. I know my mother would be very happy."

Arthur had to laugh, "Well, I wouldn't mention young Calder to Mathilda just yet. Anyway, the next one might be a girl."

"Well, then she'll be Hestor after my mother."

Arthur smiled thinking 'castles in the air' but he knew Lady Hestor would be thrilled to have a granddaughter named after her.

There was a knock at the door and Romney stood up to leave, "Thank you again for the gifts and, please tell Merlin that I know that Mathilda will be thrilled to receive them."

Arthur wondered how happy Merlin might be to see him later in the day

-0-0-

Late morning, he made his way down to the library to meet with Geofffrey and Gaius. He first wanted to hear what they had to say about the information brought back by Leon and Spenser. His mind kept prompting him to include Merlin. So he took a deep breath and said aloud, as if to prepare himself for the meeting, "Leon, Spenser and...Merlin."

He could tell by the looks on Geoffrey's and Gaius's faces that they were vindicated. They had concrete proof against Reginald's claim to be his first cousin. A flash of hatred for the man ran through him. How could he have hoodwinked him? What had he stupidly done in his life to have fallen for such a pack of lies? He felt mortified and later he would have to face the others who had gone out of their way to protect him by finding proof and Merlin…he caught his breath…and Merlin who had told him the truth from the beginning and whom he had treated shabbily.

-0-0-

He steeled himself and asked Gaius and Geoffrey to join him in the small council room after lunch. As he walked back upstairs with Gaius, he said offhandedly, "Is Merlin around today?"

"I left him sleeping; he got up for breakfast then crawled back to bed. Do you want him to attend the meeting?"

Arthur nodded and as a squire passed, asked him to notify Sirs Leon and Spenser that he wished to see them in the small council chamber after lunch. He then turned back to Gaius, "I also want Merlin to be present but I think I would like to meet him privately first as I know there are a few things to straighten out."

Gaius the wise man that he was, said, "Well, Arthur, I'm sure that he is still in my chambers and as I promised to visit Lady Mathilda today, I think that now would be a good time for my visit. Don't you?"

Arthur turned to the Court Physician and smiled, "Gaius, you are one person who can read me like a book."

"Just one thing, Arthur, be kind. Your behaviour before he left, confused him. He felt so alone and had only acted on his best intentions to save you from any pain and to keep you safe. He's a good chap and only has your best interests at heart."

Arthur smiled lovingly at Gaius, "...and why should I expect you to feel otherwise about Merlin? Even if he doesn't realise it, you and I are his most ardent fans. I promise I have no intention of hurting him, I've missed him too much and all I have to do is make sure that he knows that. I trust him; I know that he is one of the most forgiving people around, so although I might be a little worried, I hope that with time and patience he will forgive me and accept me back." Arthur smiled as he said, "Now go and visit the new baby, Romney is so excited and between you and me, thinks that having more might be a good idea."

Gaius laughed, "Maybe not the best thing to tell his wife the day after giving birth."

"I know, I told him. It's lovely seeing a baby so wanted isn't it, Gaius."

"Yes, Arthur, it reminds me of how excited your mother was when you were due to be born. Never doubt it, Arthur, that she really loved you and the look on her face when she first held you was one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. Now, go, ignore the babbling of this maudlin man and find Merlin."

Arthur stopped and said, "Wish me luck…!"

Gaius hugged him, "Arthur, you don't need luck…you have love!"

-0-0-

Merlin finally came to because his back hurt from lying on his uncomfortable cot for so long. He smiled sadly thinking of the comfortable mattress on Arthur's and his bed. He corrected himself…Arthur's bed! His heart warmed as he remembered his midnight visitor. It helped to think that Arthur didn't hate him. He knew that he wasn't home free yet; however in the game of life, he was on the right side of the goal post.

He got up and shivered, grabbing his dressing robe which was surprisingly lying across his bed; he wrapped himself in it and made his way down the stairs to the fire. He smiled; maybe Gaius had got it for him. It was no use for Arthur as it was not large enough. He swung the kettle over the flames and sat by the fire. Gaius was probably visiting Romney and Mathilda's baby. In his mind, he saw Gaius, Arthur and him sitting around a fire. Arthur holding a dying baby and his heart clenched. He was happy that the new baby was healthy but it hurt even after all these years.

Then he perked up, he had Treva. He'd get to visit him again today…and he had Arthur but who knew how that was going to work out.

Arthur actually tapped on the door before entering the court physician's chamber. He felt tight-chested and as if his head was in the clouds. His legs felt woolly and he held onto the door frame. He couldn't believe that he felt insecure. This was Merlin whom he would see and their love was strong, wasn't it? He knew that he really loved him and Merlin felt the same, didn't he?

Merlin heard the tap and froze. It must be a patient for Gaius as although his door was always unlocked to make sure that people could get in, most people had the courtesy to knock. He smiled about the number of occasions that Arthur would come charging in unannounced but that was then...

He reached for the kettle as he said over his shoulder, "Sorry, Gaius isn't here. You may take a seat, if you wish to wait for him." There was no response. He held his mug and carefully poured the boiled water over the tisane of camomile and mint. He turned and saw Arthur standing in the doorway. "That also applies to you…" he said quietly. Arthur approached the table and sat down and Merlin put the mug in front of him and picked up another one and after adding some of the same ingredients, again poured in boiling water and sat down opposite Arthur, without saying a word.

It wasn't compatible silence; it was full tension and guilt. Neither spoke. The guilt was tearing at Arthur, he raised his eyes but Merlin was steadily watching the steam that rose from his mug.

Arthur opened his mouth but then closed it again. Where did you start to explain, that your desire for some elusive information had been more important than the love of your life?

Sitting still, Merlin could hear Arthur's breathing, it was anything but relaxed. He remembered how Arthur had spent last night here, by his bedside. The silence was torture. He had nothing to apologise for! He wasn't in the wrong. Arthur had thrown him to one side. But then, he remembered the love he had for his mother, the certainty that until the day she died, she would always worry about him and pray that he was kept safe. It was that love which Arthur had been seeking. He couldn't blame him. Arthur might have been raised with all the fineries of a young prince but he Merlin, had something which Arthur would never have, even though he was poor and undeserving, he had grown up with a mother's love. He knew that when he was young, it was just a need which was fulfilled without any refusal but as he grew older he marvelled how a women could love to the extent that she did. She would have given everything, even her life for his and now as an adult he realised and cherished that fact.

He glanced up and caught Arthur looking at him and did the last thing which he would have ever expected. He burst out crying, he knew it was the stress yet he couldn't control his tears.

The effect which that had on Arthur would have been funny if not so serious. He looked at Merlin and two big tears rolled down his cheeks. He fought for his breath and only managed to gasp out a strangled, "Merlin..." He shook his head and tried again, "Merlin…I have been an utter fool! I should have listened to you; instead, I pushed you away. I can understand completely if you never want to have anything to do with me again but please, let me say that I am sorry for all the suffering I caused."

Merlin had finally stemmed his tears; he drew his sleeve across his face. He reached across the table and linked his fingers with Arthur's and held them there.

Arthur tried to explain to the best of his ability the high he had been on when Reginald had spoken of his mother. The anger he felt when Merlin truthfully tried to bring him back to earth, how the closer Merlin got to telling the truth, the further Arthur had pushed him away. "I knew I was doing wrong but I became addicted to the stories and the feeling which Reginald had elicited in me. To know about my mother's life as a child, to at last have someone fill in some of the blanks. Gaius was only able to tell me of my birth and the few minutes of life which we had together but that man had been able to show me that I was like her, we had the same interests…and it all turned out to be a lie.

"Merlin, I didn't want to hear that I was being lied to, I wanted to believe that I had found a link to my mother and in so doing jeopardised the most important relationship I have on earth. I was seeking among the dead what I already had found in the living." He dropped his head to the table and sobbed.

Standing up, Merlin tied his dressing robe tighter around himself and walked to the other side of the table. He stopped behind Arthur and put his hands on his shoulders, Arthur sat up and Merlin slid his arms around his neck to his chest and cradled Arthur's head back onto his own chest. He blew softly on the hair on the top of Arthur's head and felt a momentary surge of peace.

Arthur spun on the bench and taking both of Merlin's hands said, "Come back with me to our chamber. You no longer belong down here with Gaius. I need you with me!"

Smiling at his pleading, Merlin nodded, "But with one proviso, I stay in the manservant's chambers for the time being."

Arthur looked shocked, "But Merlin I want you close to me, in my bed, in my arms."

"If it is to be, that will come…but first, I want to get a few things straightened out in my head…and if I just jump in bed with you, I won't be able to think straight. Please, Arthur, grant me this little point."

Arthur felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. He was going to shake his head and be difficult; he had never taken rejection well. Nevertheless, he remembered the time he had spent convincing Merlin that he had fallen in love with him the first time and decided then and there, that if he had to do it again, he would! He certainly could…without any reservations…and if during that time he showed by his behaviour that he was mature and repentant, he was certain that Merlin would once again accept him.

Arthur stood, "Let's go back now. We're meeting with Geoffrey and the others after lunch. I'm almost looking forward to hearing what the three of you dug up."

…and so the King and his manservant walking side by side, made their way back to the royal chambers. They passed nobody so there was no need to explain any querying looks as to why the manservant was dressed in a dressing robe well after midday and why the King had a satisfied smile on his face.

-0-0-

The King and his now properly attired manservant made their way to the council room. As usual Leon was organised and the meeting went off well. He had kept a strict timeline of all the events with little supplementary notes on the history of the people interviewed and their connection to the de Bois and/or Sir Landon and Lady Elizabeth's families. Geoffrey nodded pleased with the man's abilities.

Spenser and Merlin added little titbits of information as he went along. They both spoke highly of Sir Mordecai, his manservant Roger and particularly Lady Annabella's family as well as the wonderful lady herself.

Spenser grinned, "Honestly, Arthur, I thought Merlin and she were enamoured with each other."

"She was in her eighties, Spenser, older even than my mother." There was a chuckle that went around the table before he continued. "But, Arthur, she was wonderful, her memory of the past was clear and concise and she was so patient as Spenser took notes. You would like her if you ever had the chance of meeting her."

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off Merlin, he was his old self.

Leon then spoke about their stay in Chertsey. "There is no love left in that village for Reginald. He's left a young son who lives there with the boy's grandparents. Hopefully the boy who supposedly looks like his father will mature into someone without his dubious morals. We can also if necessary track down some of the daughters of Lord Landon, seems they are all married and have moved away."

"I don't know that that will be necessary as we have a lot of information to get through," Geoffrey said. "Arthur, I think we should take our time before confronting Reginald."

Arthur said, "But I want to…"

"Listen, Arthur," said Leon, "We want to get rid of him as well." The others all nodded. "However, take your time, let him feel confident in the situation. Then when Geoffrey has a strong case all set out with the 't's' and the 'i's', crossed and dotted, you can ask to see him and in layman's terms 'Lower the Boom'!" Geoffrey and Gaius nodded.

Arthur finally said, "Agreed, I can see that it makes good sense and until then what we have found out is a secret, Right?"

Leon collected up all the papers for Geoffrey and handed them to him. Geoffrey and Gaius made their way back to their respective quarters. Spenser and Leon went to leave when Arthur said, "Would it be too much to expect you to come to supper in our private dining room? Bring Simon and Gawaine, 'Uncle' Rhylan can help Thomas serve."

They laughed about Uncle Rhylan and Spenser asked, "Has anyone seen Romney?"

"Saw him this morning, He's thrilled to be a father; the baby and Mathilda are doing well and by the way, Merlin, he thought the gifts were lovely." Merlin smiled, he'd had a real battle convincing Arthur that personal gifts were appropriate. He would have happily arranged for Romney to have had a cask of wine.

It was settled, they'd meet up for supper.

-0-0-

Merlin and Arthur were much more relaxed in the company of their friends; Gawaine sat on one side of Merlin and Arthur on the other. Arthur knew that Gawaine was watching him carefully, ready to whisk Merlin away at the slightest provocation. The group broke up with Arthur and Merlin returning to their chambers. Thomas had banked up the fire and the room was cosy. November would soon be upon them and the weather was certainly cooling down.

Arthur was feeling a little tense, he didn't want to say anything which would have Merlin high-tailing it to the manservant's chamber. Merlin sat in front of the fire, Arthur joining him but careful that they didn't touch.

"Tell me, Merlin, about Lady Annabella."

"Arthur she was amazing. Her current memory was practically non-existent but her long term memory was great. On good days, she became a fount of information. She had been a junior lady in waiting to Ygraine's mother, your grandmother. She remembered the adopted child Yvette and how she had left the house in disgrace when it was found out that she was pregnant. She never was a blood sister to Ygraine, more like a little companion during childhood. Reginald was born and placed as a newborn in the care of Sir Landon.

"I said on more than one occasion, 'Lady Annabella, you have a wonderful memory!' Merlin smiled shyly, "I can remember her saying, 'I do not, Young Man, ask me what I had for breakfast and I can't remember but I clearly remember things which happened years ago. Once day, it will happen to you, so I hope that you are living a wonderful life now as that is what you will remember when you are old like me.' " Merlin fell silent. He ducked his head and remained quiet for a moment and then said hesitantly, "I am aren't I, Arthur, living a wonderful life that I will remember when I am old and grey?"

"You, Merlin, are living a wonderful life! You have a certain man called Arthur, twisted around your little finger, ready to answer your every beck and call." They lapsed into companionable silence, sitting staring at the fire.

Merlin's voice broke into his reverie when he said, "Are you ready to retire?"

For a second, Arthur's heart leapt but looking at Merlin he realised that he was in manservant mode and waiting to help him disrobe. He stood there awkwardly controlling his arms as Merlin undid laces and buttons. He held his nightshirt over his head and Arthur raised his arms and it slid to his thighs.

Merlin had surprised himself by feeling quiet torn but he stood back giving him an appraising glance and said, "All right, ready for bed!" He walked over and removed the warming pans, waiting for Arthur to slip between the sheets. Before he could stop himself he had leant over and given Arthur a kiss on his forehead.

He stood up blushing. Arthur had controlled himself remarkably well as his body and heart were saying, 'Wrap your arms around him! Pull him into bed where he belongs!' and his mind was saying, 'Love him and respect his wishes…'

Arthur waited hoping Merlin might give a hint of an invitation maybe saying, 'If you need me, you know where I am.' However he didn't, he mentioned something about not barring the bedchamber door and escaped into the antechamber.

Merlin closed the door after him and stood perfectly still, leaving Arthur had been one of the more difficult things he had done but he knew he had a few things to work out in his own mind and their weakened relationship had no need of excess baggage in the way of future recriminations. Merlin finally moved to the cot in the manservant's room and tried to sleep.

Arthur also had a troubled sleep knowing that the one he truly loved was physically near yet, at the moment mentally so far away. He sighed as he thought, 'One day, Merlin, when you are ready, one day..!'


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : OF DESERTED CORRIDORS AND SENSIBLE SQUIRES **

Just before the cock crew, the following morning, while it was still pitch black, Arthur awoke to someone sliding into his bed. He smiled and opened his arms as Merlin snuggled into him.

"I was lonely and cold all by myself. May I stay here?"

"Merlin, this is your place, no need to ask permission as I would never refuse."

"I still have a few questions to settle in my mind but I can do that from here. You know, I love you, Arthur, I'm just a little mixed up at the moment."

Arthur leant over and placed a kiss on the top of Merlin's head saying, "Take as long as you need, my love, I will wait forever if necessary."

"I don't think it's going to take that long, Arthur. Well, I certainly hope not!" Merlin said with a smile. Lying there with Arthur's arms around him, protecting him from negative thoughts, he fell silent.

Arthur lay there, he had made a promise and as much as he would have liked to do otherwise; he just held Merlin to himself and smiled into the dark. For a flash, he experienced what it must have been like for his Mother to hold him that one time. The love was flooding not only his heart but his mind and his body. He realised that he hadn't needed people to tell him about his Mother, for he had in his heart all the knowledge which he really needed.

If at the very moment, he had glanced down at Merlin, he would have seen a slight smile on his lips and the reflection of gold in his eyes as he slowly closed his eyelids and fell asleep.

Arthur wakened first willing his body to listen to his heart. He had promised and as easy as it would have been to take advantage of the person lying beside him, he resisted. He got out of bed and wandered to the antechamber, bringing in the breakfast platters left there by Thomas.

He set them on the table and went over to the bed running his fingers softly through Merlin's hair. The reaction was immediate; Merlin leant back into his hand and mumbled his name.

"Breakfast is here, Love, and you should be getting up." Arthur then walked to the table and started to choose what he wanted to eat. He could hear Merlin stretching and allowed himself a glance. He forced himself to remain seated and decided that Merlin certainly had feline qualities.

Once he had stretched and moved every single muscle, he came to the table and grinned at Arthur saying, "For once, you're up first…" he looked at his plate and smiled shyly through his fringe, "I could get used to this service!"

"Well, don't count on it. I couldn't stay in bed any longer so I had to get up, Cider, ale or water?"

Merlin's face had the suspicion of a smile, he knew Arthur too well not to know what he was hiding behind the innocuous phrase. He said, "I'll take half a mug of cider, please, young man. Haven't seen you serving in the Dining Hall…just arrived in Camelot, are we? Had your position as manservant for long? Can you polish a pair of boots so that I could see my face?" By the end of his speech, he was beaming.

"Merlin, you think you're so clever but you really aren't…" said Arthur as he tried not to laugh.

"Well, then how come you laughed…must have tickled your fancy somewhat. Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"I thought, I should maybe try to organise a normal day. I will be having supper with the court and before that maybe checking with some committee members. I'd like you to attend and afterwards, I have a meeting at Castle Farm to see another Welsh horse which arrived yesterday from Rhys. Meet me down there before lunch.

"Are you going to see Reginald at all?"

"Geoffrey had suggested that I do not go out of my way to see him but should he approach me, I should act as normally as possible but not let myself be alone with him and keep to generalised topics."

"That makes sense, when do we next see Geoffrey?"

"Probably by the end of the week. Then the ball can be put in motion to give Reginald the boot. I think Leon is really looking forward to it."

"Can't be anymore than I am! We have to draft a missive for Sir Mordecai and his servant Roger once this is all over, just to bring them up to date. I don't know that Lady Annabelle would even remember talking to me but I might write to her daughter Lady Gladys thanking them for their hospitality and asking after her mother."

"Are you sure that you haven't fallen for her, Merlin?"

"Arthur, I told you that she was old and anyway, I am not really attracted in that manner to ladies!"

"You aren't?" Arthur said trying to show surprise, "Merlin, I'm hurt! Why have you never told me?" Arthur realised that in normal times, Merlin would have quite happily shown him how wrong he was but not this time however. He just smiled at him and patted Arthur's arm.

Merlin attended the meeting with Arthur and then went to visit Gaius. He was with Gawaine and they walked together until the knight left to go to the armoury. Merlin continued alone but then he met up with two young pages who had a note for him.

-0-0-

Earlier in the morning, walking across Reginald's chamber, Neville had said, "So, did you find out why Merlin was missing?"

"Brother, I have not had a chance to speak to the king alone. It feels as if the knights have formed a wall around him, specifically to keep me away from him. I heard in the kitchens that Arthur is eating with his court tonight, so that might provide the opportunity I require to get back in his good graces. Really this weather is working against us as the king isn't riding out as much and he has his own group when he travels around the castle."

"Reginald, I've had about as much of this as I can take, I'm ready to return home! You're wasting your time. Your plan sounded plausible at first but it has proved harder to carry out as the weeks pass. You need to do something to curry the king's favour to the point that _you_ are the one invited to those private suppers so that he turns to _you_ for advice and listens to every word you say."

Turning nasty, Reginald said, "…and you don't think that I am trying to do that? Everyday, I do my hardest and you just lounge around as a manservant. You are using other servants to do your work and Sid is about as useless a squire as you are a manservant."

"Well, neither of us is getting any younger and I'm fed up pretending to be a manservant so…if you do not intend to do anything I will!"

"Don't you dare use some hare-brained idea and get us kicked out of here? Think of what is at risk!" But he never knew if Neville had heard him as his brother had turned away and exited the room with a resounding slam of the door.

Reginald sat at the table, propped his elbows on it dropping his head into his hands. He wondered if maybe, he had bitten off more than he could chew. He said to the empty chamber, "Arthur wants the information, I can fabricate it so what is going wrong?"

-0-0-

Merlin felt as if his neck had been broken. The pain shot up into his head and down the centre of his back. It radiated out to his shoulders and as he lifted his head he felt dizzy and his vision was blurred. He tried to remember what he had been doing but his mind didn't want to cooperate.

His vision came back to him and he could make out a corridor wall facing him which seemed strange as he felt that he had been going up stairs. He must have been returning to Arthur's. He had no idea how long he had been huddled against the wall. He put his hand to his neck and it came away bloody. Again he remembered; he had been on the stairs and yet he had hurt the back of his neck.

He had to move. Feeling nauseous, he put his hand on the floor and tried to get onto his knees. Pains shot through his ankle and glancing at it he could already see that it was swollen and moving it felt like sharp bursts of lightening. It wasn't easy as his legs felt woolly but leaning against the wall, he managed to stand on one leg but couldn't figure out where he was. The castle was riddled with corridors. For some nonsensical reason, it flashed through his mind that you could enter the keep to the right of the portcullis, walk up the stairs, and by turning to the left wind your way through all the wings to arrive back where you started.

His vision was improving and he realised that there was a flight of stairs to his right. He had the feeling that he had been on them. He looked to the top of them but there was no one there, he could make out the curtains tied back on either side at the top and possibly a table but from his position nothing else. He decided to hop down the corridor hanging onto the wall and hopefully he would figure out where he was. Each hop caused a pain not unlike having his ankle pierced by shards of glass.

It was while wandering along the corridor that two young squires found him leaning against a windowsill. One was Simon's brother Guy and the other his best friend Timothy who happened to be the brother of Gielbert. Both boys who had know Merlin for years since they were pages, were shocked to find him in such a bad way. Trained from a page how to act in emergencies, Timothy took off to get Gaius and possible notify the knights and Guy stayed with Merlin.

"Merlin, sit on the windowsill. Timothy's gone to get help. We'd best stay here and then Timothy will know where to find us."

Merlin though his head hurt, his upper back was killing him and the pains in his ankle continued regardless as to whether it was still or he was moving it, couldn't help smiling at the solicitous tones from the fourteen year old. He felt emotional; having someone speak kindly to him caused him to swallow quickly and say, "I'm all right, just a little fuzzy from hitting my head and my back is sore. Good thing, I'm not a horse as I think Arthur would have me dispatched with an arrow to my heart."

Smiling, Guy said, "Merlin, you know he would never do that…" he grinned as he said, "He'd give you time to heal and then put you to work in the fields." Merlin smiled and Guy continued, "It sounds to me like you managed to fall over. Where did it happen? If there is a loose flagstone it should be fixed as that is very dangerous. Were you running?"

Merlin marvelled at how much this youngster reminded him of Simon. "No, I don't remember running. If you let me put my arm on your shoulder, I could slowly hobble towards the end of the corridor and whoever comes will still be able to find us."

It was Thomas and Gaius who arrived first, followed by two guards one carrying a folded litter.

Saying, "So, what have you been up to?" Gaius thought, 'Strange, I've seen Merlin take many spills and get up and continue on his way with a grin. There was more to this than a simple fall.'

"Gaius, I honestly don't know, I think I was on the stairs and I woke up with a ringing head, an excruciating pain down my neck and a wrenched ankle."

Gaius could see that he was alert and capable of speaking, so he sent the guards away asking them to find two knights to give him a hand to transport Merlin to his chamber. He also knew that Arthur would have to be notified as soon as he returned from his visit to Castle Farm.

-0-0-

In no time thanks to the smart thinking of a couple of squires, Merlin was lying on Gaius's bed in front of the fire in the court physician's chambers, propped up with pillows, covered in a blanket, with a bandage around his head, compresses on his shoulders and his leg raised with his foot on a cushion. He'd had an ample draught of relaxing valerian, poppy and lavender mediation and he was dozing.

The door burst open and Arthur charged in, "Oh my God, Merlin! What happened? Spenser told me you'd had a fall, not that that surprised me…but heavens you look awful!"

"Thanks, Arthur, just what I needed to hear…"

Arthur dropped to his knee beside him as Gaius said, "Watch his ankle! It's badly sprained and he's in pain."

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his and said, "What happened? I left you and Gawaine in the council chamber, arguing over the merits of various colours for camouflage. How did you end up in a corridor above the squires' quarters? You were going to meet me at Castle Farm.

"We were in the council room and then everything is sort of fuzzy. I know I was with Gawaine and then he disappeared and I was by myself…"

"But, what were you doing in that wing?"

Suddenly, Merlin eyes opened wide, he slipped the blanket to one side as he said, "I received a note to meet you and some council members on the third floor near the…" He searched in his pant's pockets but couldn't find anything. He said, "Arthur, can you find it for me?" Arthur couldn't find anything in Merlin's pockets either. Then Merlin had a flash of someone in the corridor leaning over him and searching in his pockets.

Gaius said, "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"You look as if you just saw a ghost…" added Arthur.

Merlin said breathlessly, "…I wasn't alone! I remember someone searching me! I could feel the pain and I heard voices. I tried to sit up but I was pushed back against the wall and must have passed out. When I finally came to again, I was alone. I'd forgotten all about that."

"I'll kill whoever did this to you."

"Arthur, don't go and get yourself into trouble because of me!" Merlin lay back exhausted closing his eyes.

Gaius motioned for Arthur to join him at the table; he glanced at Merlin and did so reluctantly. "Arthur, listen!" said Gaius quietly, "As time passes, Merlin's memory should come back. He really needs to rest as he is fighting the medication I gave to help with the pain and allow him to sleep. Why don't you go and get Leon and decide what you are going to do? I would recommend keeping it low key. Have a chat with the two pages if you can find them. The person or persons must still be in the castle and I have a feeling we can probably guess whom it might be."

Arthur returned to Merlin whose eyes were closed, "I'm leaving you in the care of Gaius but I will send a knight to keep you company." Merlin's eyelids flickered, tried to open but failed. So Arthur continued, "Don't bother suggesting anyone, as I'll send Gawaine if he is available." Merlin gave an imperceptible nod of his head and seemed to fall asleep, so Arthur leant over and kissed his forehead.

"Gaius, tell Gawaine just to keep an eye on him. I don't want him left unguarded at any time."

-0-0-

Leon, Spenser and Arthur walked back to where Merlin had been found. They checked the flagstones and found one which had blood on it. Accepting that that was the site of the impact of Merlin's head with the floor, they stood looking around them.

The corridor in question was well lit by natural light. Recessed windows with deep sills, alternated down it.

To the right of the stairs was a recessed door and two columns flanked the bottom of the stairs. "A perfect place to hide in the shadows and attack once the victim had passed," Spenser stated.

"But who and why?" said Leon. "It makes no sense; Merlin really doesn't have any enemies or was it a random attack?"

"Maybe whoever it was…was searching for a money purse not the note."

"However," said Leon. "If it were random who knew that anyone was going to pass this way. It's hardly used except by squires taking a shortcut. Everyone knows they have no money and if it was another squire paying someone back for one reason or another why would he attack an adult. No…I think the note was written to lure Merlin here and the person had every intention of hurting him."

"Gaius said that whatever they had used was quite long as he thinks they took a swipe at him. Maybe they were warning him off."

Leon said, "Arthur, if it is who we possibly think it is, what have they to gain by incapacitating Merlin?"

Spenser jumped in, "Well, for one thing the two of you have not been apart and Reginald seems to be unwilling to try to get to you when Merlin is at your side."

"Today, was one day when I went off by myself leaving Merlin with Gaius for a couple of hours. The plan was that he meet me at the farm to view the mare sired by Curig. He never arrived; I was almost back at the castle and I met Thomas who had been looking for me. He'd heard me mention the farm to Merlin this morning."

"Could anyone else have known about it?" Spenser asked.

"No one else was there but we did mention it at the end of the council meeting. Maybe, somebody overhead us…"

"Did Merlin say who delivered the note?"

"No, I got the impression it was a couple of pages and Gaius wasn't too happy with my questioning him. Maybe when we get back, if he is more awake, I'll be able to get more out of him."

Leon said, "You realise that after a knock on the head, he might be unable to recall everything that happened."

"Great! Spenser, you can go to Lady Elizabeth and ask her to check if any pages delivered a note to Merlin after the council meeting. Tonight at supper, speak to the the other ladies who supervise the pages. Tomorrow, they can check to see if any of them passed on a note, because unless Merlin can remember, I'm certain it didn't materialise out of thin air."

Spenser, had his hand on the door at the bottom of the stairs, "Doubt that this is open but…" The door opened with ease into a chamber which seemed to have become a storeroom."

Leon leant forward and pulled Spenser back. "Don't go in. We'd need torches to see if there are any footprints. Look everything is dusty and if someone was waiting in here, we'll see marks. Better to do it in the morning."

Arthur leant into the room and said he could see some footprints. He closed the door over and then realised that the latch had been tampered with and the lock no longer fell into place." He sent Spenser to get a guard to watch the door until someone could secure it.

They backtracked from the bottom of the stairs to find blood on the wall where Merlin must have been propped. Bloodied finger and palm prints were also found further along on a window sill; probably, where Guy had made him sit down.

Before they left the corridor, Arthur turned and took one more look, imagining Merlin hurrying along…at least until the stairs.

-0-0-

Merlin was to spend the night at Gaius's. It made sense but Arthur would have preferred to have had him upstairs with him. Gaius has insisted as Merlin was still a little confused as to what had happened and he wanted to be able to check him during the nights. Arthur's offer for him to come and sleep upstairs with them was refused.

"I have a perfectly good bed here and any supplies I need would be at my finger tips. Anyway, I think I can guarantee him a more restful night here than with you. No offence, Sire!" He stated with a grin.

Arthur shook his head, "No offence taken but I will want him moved tomorrow. Thomas can look after him when I am not present."

Merlin had his eyes closed. Regardless of how grown up Arthur might be, he still listened to what Gaius said. He decided not to interfere he was happy here but he would have preferred to have been with Arthur. This way, it gave him more chance to try to remember what had happened. He should have known if someone was near him. He must be losing it. How can he be expected to look after Arthur if he can't even look after himself?

Arthur approached his cot but he kept his eyes closed, he felt Arthur's lips on his and he wanted so much to snake his arms around his neck and pull him to him but he didn't…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 :** **TELL THE TRUTH TO SHAME THE DEVIL**

When Merlin didn't appear at supper, news spread through the knights that he had had a nasty fall. One knight was shocked, maybe more than expected. He glared across the hall at his manservant who had the decency to drop his eyes.

Later, back in his chambers he screamed, "You, stupid man! What did I tell you? I make the decisions; you have probably undone all the work I have accomplished in the last five months. Now, Arthur and the knights will be on guard. That was a stupid move! Fearing that something might happen to Arthur, they will be with him the whole time. Why couldn't you have listened to me? My father always said your skull was so empty it rattled and now I believe him."

Forgetting his so-called position, Neville punched his brother in the face, pent up feelings of when he had been made fun of within the family, coming to the fore. His brother staggered back and Neville went in for the kill but Reginald was a trained knight and Neville found himself with a dagger at his throat and his brother's bloodied face looming over him.

"As stupid as always! Come on!" He goaded him, "Do your best and before you can even think it, your sorry throat will be cut." He shoved his brother back onto the bed and said, "How am I going to explain my face?"

Neville rolled his eyes saying, "Maybe, you could tell them, you were upstairs in the corridor with Merlin!"

Reginald hauled back and with clenched fist, hit his brother in the face, saying, "Smart arse!" He dumped him off the bed, giving him a few kicks to underline his anger

The young squire Sid, entered the room to see the writhing manservant and fled when Reginald screamed at him to shut the door. This was more than he could take, he no longer wanted to be involved

-0-0-

It was fun living in the castle and Sid didn't mind running messages, helping with the horses or collecting food from the huge kitchens. He didn't however feel comfortable with what Neville had done. He sort of liked Merlin if he had realised who it was that Neville had intended to attack he would never have agreed to go along. He wanted to go home, he missed his mother and he'd had enough of this adventure. He made his way to an area in the servants' kitchen and hid under a staircase and that is where Thomas found him.

Thomas had noticed the scrawny boy dragging around after Reginald and his manservant. He had not, as an outside squire, made friends with any of the Camelot squires. He was most often seen alone but he was well mannered if spoken to and was willing to help anyone who needed an extra pair of hands.

"Are you all right, Boy?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, Sir," said a muffled voice.

"Come on out of there, it can't be that bad…"

"It is, Sir!" said the boy whom Thomas now realised had tear streaks down his face.

"Come on, something to eat will make you feel better." He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and led him into the kitchen, plunking him down on a bench used by squires while they waited for food orders. He smiled at the cook and nodded to the boy, she poured two mugs of fish soup and handed Thomas a quarter of a loaf.

The cook smiled saying, "I remember my first months here. It was hard, I was dead tired and hungry the whole time."

"Thanks, Sally, but I think it is more than that. He looks really scared and guilty all at the same time." He walked over to the boy and motioned him to follow him to a table in the servants' hall. The room was crowded with men and women having their suppers. They paid minimal attention to the man and boy as they seated themselves at an empty table.

"Sir, I can't eat this…"

"Why not?"

"Because, I shouldn't be here."

"Where should you be?" insisted Thomas quietly.

"Nowhere…now!"

"Come on, you'll feel better with something warm in your stomach. You can then go back to your knight."

"I can't…" the boy shuddered as he answered.

"Why not?" The boy looked at Thomas and started to cry and tears dropped onto the table. Thomas continued, "Whatever awful thing you have done, will not be the first time any squire has made a mistake. My mother always told me that you learn by your mistakes." The mention of the word mother opened the floodgates and the boy was now openly sobbing.

"Have you killed your master?"

"No…!"

"Have you killed his manservant?"

"No!"

"Well then, I see no reason why you can't return to his employ."

The boy took a deep breath and said, "But I hurt someone…someone important."

"Who?"

"The king's manservant…" Seeing Thomas shaking his head and realising that he was also the king's manservant, Sid added quietly, "The other one!"

"Merlin?" said Thomas and the boy nodded. "The king's Merlin?" The boy again nodded.

Thomas made a quick decision. He knew that Gaius never came across as scary to most youngsters so he said, "Well, finish your soup and we'll go and see a friend of mine to see if he can help. Wait here, I have to go over to that table."

Thomas leant over and spoke to a youngish man who stood and followed him across the room. "This is my brother Jed. He will take you to Gaius." The boy completely out of his depth and only too happy to obey someone who had treated him kindly nodded. "Now, finish your bread and the two of you can go."

Thomas bustled as fast as was respectable for a royal servant to get to Gaius before Jed and the boy. There was method in Thomas's idea. The kid would be safe there and with a little bit of persuasion might be able to cast some light on why he claimed to have hurt Merlin.

He arrived first and gave the bewildered court physician a brief idea of what had happened and what the boy had said. "Can you keep him overnight? I'd rather not have him returning to Reginald. He's frightened and upset. Do you think I should tell the King?"

"Give me a few moments alone with him and then I will send word if I think Arthur should come here. He'll probably drop by later on, before he turns in. Maybe, we should approach Sirs Leon or Spenser. Not Gawaine, as he'd have two deaths on his hands before we could even blink."

Their talking had woken Merlin who pulled himself up on his elbow as Gaius fixed his pillows. "What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, young man," said Gaius, "Arthur is fine but we are going to have a visitor soon and he might say things which are rather incriminating. He's only a kid so don't frighten him."

Merlin nodded and his eyes almost popped out of his head when Reginald's squire was ushered in by Thomas's brother. The boy walked in with his head down and Gaius spoke to him, "Sid, I'm Gaius, do you know who I am?" The boy nodded. "Come and sit by the fire. I believe you might have some information..." he paused and motioned, "…for Merlin."

Sid almost fainted on the spot; he turned red and started spluttering. He had not seen Merlin when he had walked in with Jed. "It wasn't my idea. I didn't know it was going to be you until Neville dragged me out of the room and made me help him drag you and lean you against the wall. I was afraid that you had died…"

Merlin smiled and said, "Well, I didn't, however, I had a mighty fine headache, a sore back and I hurt my ankle…"

The boy couldn't take it and put his head on his knees and sobbed. Gaius walked over to him and said, "See, there was no great harm done and Merlin is alive and getting better. Maybe, you could tell us what happened. Go back to the beginning..."

Thomas nodded at Gaius and left with Jed.

Sid tried his best, explaining how Sir Reginald had offered to teach him to be a squire and his mother had let him go with him. Then, how Neville had joined him as a manservant and how they had come to Camelot for the tournament. His eyes lit up as he confided that that had been the most fun he had ever had.

"It got worse after that, Sir Reginald was always in a bad mood and he and Neville often yelled at each other. He threatened to dump me in the woods, saying that I would get so lost that I would never see my family again." He looked shyly at Merlin, "I was frightened not to do as they said. Sir Reginald could be really nasty and kept saying that the King owed it to him. I don't know what he was talking about but it would make him really very, very cross."

Gaius said, "Well, you did the right thing talking to Thomas. We'll make sure that you get home safely." The boy signed with relief. "But first," Gaius continued, "You could tell us what happened on the stairs."

There was a knock on the door and Leon came in. A knight…Sid would really have liked to crawl under the table but he just put his head down and tried to make himself as small as possible. Maybe, he wouldn't notice him… He had recognised the knight who had come in, as one who often walked and rode with King Arthur. He didn't look frightening but you never knew how people would react when they learned that you had done a wicked thing to one of the king's menservants.

Gaius took Leon on one side and brought him up to date on a few things. "I think we might have solved Merlin's encounter and hopefully the boy will have picked up enough information to enable us to catch Reginald as well."

"What about Arthur? Are we going to notify him?"

"Not just yet. The boy will probably be too afraid to speak in front of the King and if we lose his confidence there goes our opportunity…seems Sid was with Reginald's manservant when he attacked Merlin and helped move him."

Merlin's head had suddenly come up and he said, "I remember! The note was delivered by two pages. They said that no answer was required and left immediately. Did you give it to them?" he asked Sid.

The boy nodded, "Neville said that he couldn't so he gave it to me to give to any page I saw. I went back to him and he said we'd better get upstairs to be ready. I didn't know what he meant, I asked him but he told me to shut up and do as I was told. I knew he was working for Sir Reginald, so I did what he said."

Leon had removed his cloak and thrown it over the table. He felt that he looked less frightening in just his tunic. "Did you ever hear Sir Reginald say anything about hurting Merlin?"

"No but he used to call him bad names. He said that he was a nuisance and without him all their problems would be solved. He spoke about being a hare or was it a rabbit if someone died…and he would then be rich and so powerful," the boy shook his head shrugging his shoulders. "Then the two of them would get drunk. One day, he was so happy that he even let me eat some of their food which Neville had brought up from the kitchens. But by the next day, he was grumpy again…"

Gaius smiled at Leon spelling, "H-E-I-R," before continuing, "Tell us about this morning, did you hear Sir Reginald and Neville making any new plans?"

"No, I arrived at the door and went in only to be yelled at by Sir Reginald to get out…but I did see that he had a bloodied nose and Neville was on the floor in pain.

"Did you hear anything that would tell you why Sir Reginald asked Neville to attack Merlin?" Leon asked.

The boy remained silent before replying, "I never heard Sir Reginald tell him to do anything. But Neville did say on the stairs, 'He thinks he is so clever...this will show my brother that I am capable of taking things into my own hands!' That's what I remember…"

"Brother?" Gaius looked at the boy sure that he had not heard correctly. Leon's head had snapped up.

"Yes…"

Leon said, "Let me get it clear you said that Sir Reginald and Neville are brothers?"

"Yes, they always have been. Neville was only pretending to be a manservant. When I met him, I was told that he was Sir Reginald's brother," he said glancing at Gaius.

Merlin gave the boy an encouraging smile before turning to Gaius saying, "Well if you're going to be attacked, better the assailant should be the brother of a knight than a lowly manservant."

Sid said seriously, "I'm sorry, Sir, I never meant to hurt anyone and then when I saw it was you I was…"

Merlin said, "Sid, don't worry…in helping to move me you might have saved my life!"

"And the king will be most pleased with that…" added Leon.

Sid decided it was easier speaking to Merlin and Sir Leon, Gaius and Thomas than it was trying to deal with Sir Reginald and Neville. He willingly explained about the room and the leg of the table and how Neville waited until Merlin was up two stairs before swinging at his head. He yawned it had been a long day. He continued, "He also took the note out of your pocket saying that the pages would never remember to say anything about the note. I asked if we should get help for you but he called me stupid and dragged me up the flight of stairs, mumbling that with luck you'd bleed to death" He sat up straight and said, "But you didn't, did you?" and he gave Merlin a relieved smile.

"No, he didn't!" said Gaius. "But I think you're one tired young man who would like to go to bed. See those stairs over there? If you go up them, there is a cot and you can spend the night here. Does that sound good?"

Sid yawned again and nodded at Gaius. Smiling again at Merlin, he walked up the stairs and shut the door.

"Well, well, well!" said Leon, "That was a surprise. Thank God, that Thomas cares enough about the boys to check up on them when he sees one upset. Guess that's the result of having sons of his own."

The door opened and Arthur came in. "So, having a party without me?" he said smiling at them.

"Some party!" said Merlin, "But we have reason to rejoice don't we, Men?"

Gaius started by telling Arthur what Thomas had told him before the arrival of Jed and the boy. Merlin mentioned how he had remembered the note and Leon added more information.

"I'll kill him!" Arthur said.

"No, you won't, Arthur. What he did is not punishable by death and keep you voice down, one important squire is asleep in my old room."

"But you could have died!"

Gaius said, "Highly unlikely! He would have finally crawled back here or someone would have found him on the way."

Arthur scowled; he wanted to leave right now and rout the man out of bed and send him and the annoying knight to the dungeons.

"By the way, they are brothers!" Merlin added.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, according to the boy."

"Can I see him?"

"No, Sire!" said Gaius, "He was very frightened and tired. If you behave yourself, you may see him late tomorrow morning."

Merlin winked at Leon. Gaius might only be the court physician but Arthur trusted him and would not go against his word.

Gaius continued, "I think we should wait until tomorrow to make any moves. I'd like Geoffrey to hear about this, don't you think so, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, "All right! I'll wait until we've spoken to the boy and also Geoffrey."

Leon got up to leave and said that he would wait to hear what time Arthur wanted to see Geoffrey. Arthur nodded saying that he should bring Spenser with him. Leon wished everyone a goodnight and left.

Gaius stood and said, "Arthur, I know that Geoffrey like me, doesn't sleep much. I'm going to see him and tell him what we know but I can only do it, if you agree to remain with Merlin while I am gone." Merlin blushed, Gaius was a real gentleman and it was true that he hadn't seen much of Arthur today. "But he has to stay in bed and rest his ankle, so no funny business!" He turned to Arthur and bowed, winking at Merlin he left.

Arthur moved over to sit on the side of Merlin's cot but it was too narrow so he pulled up a chair and sat beside him. He took his hands saying, "You really scared me. You looked so awful and were not making much sense."

"Well, let's see how much sense you'd be making if someone whacked you across the head with a table leg, when you were two steps up a flight of stairs and you fell backwards onto the flagstones and cracked your noggin!"

Arthur thought about it for a minute then asked, "Merlin, why didn't you fall forward onto your face?"

"Would you have preferred that?"

"No but if I visualise you on the stairs and someone hits you from behind you should have fallen forward. I'm glad you didn't as you might now have a broken nose and I couldn't have done this." He tipped Merlin's head up and gently laid light kisses on his cheeks and ran his nose down Merlin's and just touched his lips with his.

Merlin smiled, "I remember that I was trying to run up the stairs three at a time. Maybe, I'd half turned realising someone was behind me and he got me in mid step."

"Mmm…" said Arthur as he ran his finger along Merlin's cheekbones before again gently half kissing him.

"Arthur! You can do better than that surely… As long as you don't touch the back of my head, I think you can give me a proper kiss."

Gaius when he returned had the decency to knock on the door and two flustered young men pulled apart…

-0-0-

Once Thomas had served his breakfast and helped him dress, Arthur made his way to Gaius's. Merlin certainly looked better. He was sitting on the chair with his ankle raised. Sid was cleaning out the leech tank. Arthur walked over and ran his hand across Merlin's shoulders, "Are you all right?"

Merlin nodded.

Gaius said, "The swelling is going down nicely but he's not to walk around yet. He can however go back to your chambers later today."

Arthur beamed at Merlin and thanked Gaius. "What result did Geoffrey and you come last night?"

"Well, it is quite possible that they are brothers maybe half brothers. Geoffrey feels that you should act sooner than later as with the boy missing, Reginald might decide to call it a day and sneak off."

"Easily stopped as I can take back the horse I loaned him and he won't be able to go anywhere."

"He could walk!" said Merlin, "Before I got used to horses, I used to walk everywhere."

"Merlin, he's not going to walk. He'll want to get as far away as possible from here, with or without his brother. I've asked Thomas to find out if the brother collected any breakfast for them. Also, I mentioned to some of the knights to keep an eye out for Reginald, they'll report back to me or Leon."

Merlin said, "If he has black eyes and a broken nose, he'd stay holed in his chamber until the colour disappears unless he decides to blame it on a fall. Hey, Arthur, maybe you could send word, that you are going riding and would like him to accompany you! That would add insult to his injury if he has to refuse."

Arthur grinned, "Merlin, has anyone ever told you that you have a nasty streak? Gaius, what do you think? Should we lay a trap for him? Weather's not bad today and it makes sense that I might like to get some air."

"I'll only agree if I can go too!" said Merlin.

"Well, forget that! If you are not up to getting breakfast, you certainly don't deserve to go for a nice ride in the woods. I wouldn't be going off alone with him, maybe some knights who can conveniently fall behind once Reginald makes his way up to ride beside me. I'll take Gawaine and Spenser. The idea is to allow him to approach me and talk, not make him suspicious and scare him away. He's not going to attack me; he wants me as a friend and confidant."

"Why anyone would want you as a friend and confidant is beyond me!" said the voice from the chair near the fire.

"I heard that Merlin! I haven't often heard you complain about the perks of friendship."

Gaius quickly glanced at Sid but he was happily scrubbing the insides of the tank while every now and again, playing with the leeches Gauis had placed in a little bowl. "Be careful, the two of you, little pitchers have big ears."

Merlin started to laugh and it was contagious and the three men ended up laughing. Sid glanced up but as a leech was now attached to his hand, he decided he had better things to do than listen to laughter.

…and so, Arthur left to set up the trap. He was going to enjoy this, just a shame that Merlin couldn't join in the fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 :** **STATEMENTS OF INTENT**

Late afternoon there was a tap on Arthur's chamber door, he looked up as Spenser and Simon escorted Merlin in. Gaius had insisted that he use a crutch and with that and the help of the two knights, he had managed to climb the stairs without too much discomfort.

"We were visiting him and Gaius said that he could return to his own bed," Spenser said.

Simon added, "He's not too steady so Gaius wants him confined to chambers. He'll be checking on him again tomorrow and told me to say that if you need him this evening, he's eating with Geoffrey."

"Stop making such a fuss of me, you're like two mother hens." Simon and Spenser laughed at him.

Spenser handed Arthur two vials and some bandages. "The vials contain pain medication and the bandages just in case they are needed."

"Stay for supper," said Arthur. "We'll eat right here at the table. Thomas will be by soon as he just went to see if Treva would like to join us."

Merlin smiled, apart from being back in his own room, seeing Treva again would be great. He'd visited him after his fall and had been very upset, so seeing him up on his feet, even with a crutch, would make him feel better. He knew it made sense to take it easy as ankles can be funny things and need to be treated with respect.

Arthur settled him in front of the fire, making sure that the cushions were well placed, he had raised his foot on a cushioned stool.

"Who's the mother hen now?" grinned Simon.

"Not too much to ask that someone cares for you…" said Merlin with a smile for Arthur.

Spenser said cheekily, "And who better than the King, eh Merlin?"

Merlin blushed and Arthur said, "Stop teasing him. He's been through enough."

Thomas arrived followed by menservants with a selection of food for supper. Merlin drew in all the lovely aromas and smiled; he was really hungry and knew that the food and company promised an excellent evening.

Treva was the next to arrive, with Randall promising to pick him up after supper. Treva raced across to the fire and stood in front of Merlin smiling, "How did they get you up here? Did Arthur carry you up?"

"No, Spenser and Simon did the honours."

Treva smiled at them and said seriously, "Thank you for looking after Merlin...he's very special, you know."

The two helpers nodded and smiled, as Treva climbed up on Merlin's lap, putting his arms around his neck and lying against him.

"You're getting a little too big to do that!" said Arthur as he sat beside him.

"Never!" said Treva, cuddling even closer to Merlin. "You're not too old, so why should I be?"

Merlin grinned over his head at Arthur saying, "I guess he told you!" He kissed the top of the boy's head and said, "Treva, you will never be too old for me to cuddle you…" and thinking quickly, he said, "...or you, Arthur, for that matter."

"Nice thought!" said Arthur, "But are we ready to eat? You for one must be famished climbing all those stairs!"

"Yes, Arthur, but I'm nice and cosy here, so could we just eat in front of the fire?"

"Don't see why not," said Arthur. The others agreed.

Treva added "It will be like a picnic." Merlin insisted that a little table be put in front of him so that Trevor could drink his soup without getting it everywhere. Thomas smiled as he collected the empty soup bowls. He brought over chicken and pheasant slices with a creamy sauce, parsnips and carrots before refilling the wine goblets.

Finishing his supper and being warm and cosy between Merlin and Arthur, Treva fell asleep. Arthur lifted him up. The boy snaked his arm around his neck and murmured, "Arthur!" before snuggling in even closer.

Arthur smiled at the others and said, "I will be back in a little while." Followed by Thomas, he walked into the ante-chamber, Randall offered to take the sleeping boy but Arthur shook his head. A boy needed a father to put him to bed and he wasn't going to give up the opportunity often reserved for Merlin.

By the time he returned, the others were discussing the Reginald Chronicles as Simon called them. Merlin yawned and Arthur seeing it, said, "Let's call it a day…Merlin's had a busy one."

Spenser stood saying, "Try and get a good sleep, Merlin." And turning to Arthur he said, "…and don't you get carried away or you will be answering to Gaius tomorrow."

"Get off with you…" said Arthur smiling at his long-time friend.

Simon added, "Well then, Good Night! We'll see you tomorrow, Arthur."

-0-0-

Thomas came in as the others left and placed the warming pans in the bed, closed the curtains and banked up the fire. "Sire, I can stay in the manservant's quarters, should you have need of me."

Arthur glanced at Merlin who shook his head. So he said, "No, Thomas, we can probably manage. Thank you!"

Thomas dismissed, bowed and wishing them both good night, left.

Arthur settled down next to Merlin, "Tell me when you're ready for bed. You'll have to stand for me to remove your trousers."

"Maybe I'll just sleep in them."

"Suit yourself, Merlin, but you'll be much more comfortable without them."

"Well, you'll have to mind my ankle…"

"You can direct me getting the trouser leg over your foot or even better, I'll just cut them off."

"I hope you're referring to my trousers as you had me worried for a bit there, Arthur."

Arthur smiled saying, "Now, wouldn't that be a stupid thing for me to do?" He put his arm along Merlin's shoulders and held him. "I'm sorry you were hurt. If I thought like Gawaine, I would happily sneak into that bastard's chamber and beat up his brother so that with broken arms and legs, he'd have to crawl around."

Merlin smiled, allowing his lips to reach Arthur's cheek, "I'm sorry too, as it sort of limits what we can get up to tonight. As warm and cosy it is at Gaius's, I missed you. There was no one to cuddle with and when I woke up I couldn't feel your heart beat."

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I've been so difficult about this Reginald thing. I realised that he was a real character but I didn't realise how determined he was."

"Me neither…!" said Merlin sadly.

"But between us, most of the blame lies at my door. I didn't listen to you. I was determined to hear this man out and look what problems that caused. The three of you travelling across the countryside, you and I not able to speak truthfully to each other, and now you and your bad ankle causing us further problems. I'm sorry, Merlin!"

Merlin put his arm up and turned Arthur's chin, "Arthur, King of Camelot, I love you with my heart, mind and body. Maybe the latter will have to wait for a while but I still love you."

"Me, too!" said Arthur with a chuckle in his voice.

Merlin closed the distance between them and gently at first but then with more insistence, kissed his best friend.

Under Merlin's supervision from the bench in front of the fire, Arthur removed the warming pans. With Arthur hanging onto his waist, Merlin was able to get out of his trousers and Arthur just had to help with his bad ankle. He then dropped a nightshirt over his upper body and lifting him, carried him to the bed. He insisted on putting pillows under the down comforter at the bottom of the bed, to keep it off Merlin's ankle.

Once Merlin was comfortably settled, Arthur crawled into bed beside him and sighed. He was happy, Merlin was beside him in bed and Reginald was going to get his comeuppance. He let his head drop onto Merlin's shoulders and said, "Have I recently shown you, Merlin, how much I love you?"

"I don't think so or if you did, I don't remember, maybe you should do it again as I have a feeling, I might enjoy it."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and started by kissing him…

-0-0-

Sometime in the middle of the night Merlin woke up, he could feel Arthur's arm across him and remembering his ankle, he managed to turn himself slightly so that his arm could go across Arthur. He didn't want to ever lose him…he drifted off again.

_He was on a headland, the Atlantic waves were breaking against the rocks below and Arthur was standing close to the edge, mesmerised by the puffins. Merlin loved that like him, he could be so taken with these little clowns. Gaius had unearthed a lot of information about them but it was sketchy as they were so seldom on the shore spending the rest of the year heaven knows where._

_They were not alone as Arthur's cousin and heir Sir Reginald was with them as was Treva._

_Arthur had called Treva to stand with him as he could see the entrance to a burrow where the parents nested and they were hoping to see a black fluffy baby known as a puffling which might come out to greet its parents and get food._

_Merlin suddenly felt as if all the pores on his skin were being pierced with red hot needles. He wasn't able to speak only to watch in horror, as Reginald walked up behind Arthur and pushed him over the cliff. Treva who was holding his hand fell with him._

_Merlin screamed and someone grabbed him. He fought to get away from them, he needed to get to the edge, maybe they had only slipped a little way and they could be saved. He managed to get away and looked below; Arthur was flat on his face on a rock, head and legs at an unnatural angle. Treva's battered body was in the waves being carried up onto the rocks and then off again as the wave receded._

_Once again, Merlin pushed at the person who held him even closer. He started to scream as a pain in his ankle flared up…but the arms still held him tightly as he screamed for Arthur… He felt himself being forced to his knees, "Give homage to your King!" a voice commanded. Merlin raised his eyes and saw Reginald in full royal regalia._

"_Never!" he said and getting up, scrambled towards the edge of the cliff and fell, joining Arthur and Treva on the rocks below… _

"Merlin, Merlin, I have you. You're dreaming. Stop thrashing around, you'll hurt your ankle even more. Hold still, Love."

Merlin forced himself to open his eyes, although he could only see him in the light of their night candle, he knew the person holding him was his Arthur. He tucked his face under his chin and cried for Treva and all the little pufflings.

He never told Arthur what he had dreamt; he might…once Reginald had been driven away but not yet…

-0-0-

…and so it was the following day but one, that Merlin leant against the window jamb in their chamber and watched Arthur, two knights and Reginald leave the courtyard midmorning.

Gawaine said, "Arthur, as there are only four of us, are not two squires overkill?"

"No," replied Arthur, "It is a reward for being competent and on their toes. I'll explain later." He said with a smile.

Guy and Timothy had been thrilled when Squire Master Melor had announced that they were going to accompany the King on his ride. "Behave yourselves, make yourself useful and don't get lost!" He had admonished them. The other squires of their level were all wide-eyed, usually it was only senior squires who accompanied the King.

The riders paired up, Arthur with Gawaine and Spenser with Reginald. Gawaine a while later, pulled up and dismounted saying that his horse was favouring its left fore and he wanted to check for a stone in his hoof. Timothy jumped down to hold Cavan. The others continued trotting.

"Can't see anything, Sir Gawaine," said Timothy.

Gawaine nodded, "Maybe, he just stepped awkwardly on a flint; he seems all right now." The two of them mounted and caught up.

Gawaine's well timed delay had accomplished what he and Arthur had hoped. Reginald had moved up to ride next to Arthur. Spenser had fallen back allowing the king and knight to be a couple of horse lengths ahead so they could talk in private.

"Nasty looking bruise!" Arthur said as he looked at Reginald, thinking, 'It suits you, you bastard!'

"I apologise, Sire, but my squire swung the door into my face. I'll kill him once I lay my hands on him." Arthur nodded and the knight continued, "I was sorry to hear that Merlin was incapacitated. Falls are such annoying things."

"Yes, it was unlucky. He was probably running flat out and he tripped, luckily no broken bones, just a sore head and wrenched ankle."

"I remember my mother telling me that your mother had once slipped on dew covered grass and had wrenched her ankle. My mother ran for help and the knights picked my aunt up and took her to her chamber."

"Oh, that must have hurt! Young girls don't wear heavy boots like us," said Arthur. He marvelled as he realised that hearing the story had had no effect on him. His heart hadn't speeded up and he hadn't had that feeling of being emotional. He had just thought to himself, 'A gentleman's heavy boot up your arse, would work for me right now!'

Reginald decided to continue with his stories and Arthur listened patiently. Finally, Reginald said laughing, "I guess I am the closest thing to a family that you have."

Arthur waited, taking his time. He didn't want to interfere with Reginald's train of thought, so he nodded.

Reginald continued boldly, "We are actually first cousins by birth, are we not?" He waited but again Arthur committing to nothing. "Maybe, we should announce that fact to the Court. Your knights would rejoice that you have blood relatives."

"Relatives?"

"I meant…a relative, a cousin…not only any cousin but a first cousin. Not that I am asking for any special attention."

Arthur thought, 'Not that you're likely to get any either, you devil! Just a proclamation that you are related to me by blood…wake up, Man. I'd rather be related to my horse than to you!' He patted Mulgan distractedly saying levelly, "It certainly is worth looking into."

"I could be of help to you. If I were shown how, I could greet less important guests and sit in on meetings and help with your work load."

Gawaine and Spenser, who were now riding more closely, looked at each other. "Is the man out of his mind?" whispered Gawaine. Spenser just shook his head.

Spenser saw Arthur's shoulders tense as he repeated, "Certainly, worth looking into!" He then turned to Spenser saying, "Spenser, ride with me I want to discuss your recent trip to the western counties."

Reginald dropped back grinning at Gawaine and muttered, "Things are going to change!"

Gawaine having heard him distinctly said instead, "Yes, it looks like the weather is going to change." He called ahead, "Arthur, I think we should turn back now, the weather is changing."

Arthur turned and gave him a grin saying, "So, it is!" They swung their horses around and cantered back to Camelot. As the knights walked up the steps, Arthur turned back remembering to thank the squires for accompanying them. He also mentioned that he appreciated the care which they had given Merlin. Both boys bowed smartly before leaving to join the other squires.

Nodding at Reginald to dismiss him, Arthur accompanied by the other two knights made his way back to his chambers. He said quietly to the others, "Say nothing now, we'll wait till we get back to Merlin."

As Thomas shut the heavy exterior door after them, Arthur said, "Is Merlin here?"

"No, Sire, he went down to Gaius's."

"Send a page to get him and arrange for a late lunch in the private dining room. Get Rhylan to help you and also notify Leon and Simon that I want them to join me." Thomas bowed and left to do all the King had demanded.

Arthur turned to the others saying, "We'll stay here near the fire until the other room is ready. Did you hear the audacity of that man? His arrogance…? This afternoon, I'm going to see Geoffrey and we'll set up a meeting for tomorrow. Reginald will believe it has to do with setting up the proclamation leading to changing the rules for succession but I'll have a surprise in hand for him as it will be the opening act for his final performance in Camelot."

Gawaine nudged Spenser in the arm saying, "Always told you, you don't want to get on the wrong side of our illustrious leader, The King of Camelot!" Arthur laughed at him.

Spenser said, "Nothing closer to the truth, eh, Arthur?"

Merlin arrived and hobbled straight to the fire. Leon and Simon arrived together, hot and bothered as they had been on the training field taking advantage of the good weather. They joined the others; Arthur sitting next to Merlin, explained what had transpired on their little outing that morning.

Arthur was very animated as he said, "That stupid fellow, you won't believe what he said. He assured me that he wasn't looking for any special attention but suggested that a proclamation be made announcing that the two of us were blood relatives and as he put it, he was sure that the Knights of Camelot would be thrilled." Arthur smiled, "I almost told him that I'd rather be related to my horse, I certainly trust Mulgan more than him."

Merlin smiled and nudged Arthur with his knee.

"I said by the way…very calmly, 'It certainly is worth looking into,' and he believed me. Spenser and Gawaine were privy to the conversation." Both knights mentioned, nodded.

"Then the man had the audacity to offer to help me, saying that with some training he could be able to greet less important guests and sit in on meetings and help with my work load. Leon, he's an absolute imbecile. The sooner we get rid of him the better."

"I vote for hanging as he was indirectly the cause of Merlin's fall and caused a lot of problems," said Gawaine.

"…or, maybe just forgetting him in some dark and damp, rat infested dungeon. He could be brought out on holidays to be paraded around." Simon added

Arthur grinned.

Spenser said, "I have a better one…we cover him in fox urine and take him into the forest, then let loose the hounds and all have a wonderful afternoon of hunting."

"He should be naked!" added Merlin with a grin, "But we should insist that he wears his boots so he can run."

Arthur grinned, sometimes a little comedy helped alleviate the seriousness of an event.

-0-0-

Opening, the adjoining door from the private dining chamber, Thomas arrived with Rhylan carrying pitchers of ale. Gawaine breathed a sigh of relief, this was going to be an enjoyable meal. He stepped forward to help Rhylan.

Arthur said, "Well, we all know where Gawaine's mind is!"

"Sire, such a lot was accomplished during the ride that I think it might be a good time to celebrate," the knight said.

"Give thanks for the fruits of the grain harvest!" Arthur said then turned to them adding, "I am positive that what happened this morning is the start of the downfall of someone we all know."

Rhylan made sure that everyone had a goblet filled with ale and left another full pitcher within Gawaine's reach before returning to where Thomas stood near the dining room door. "The staff has the table almost set and the fire is taking the chill off the chamber." Thomas said quietly, "Once you notice that their goblets are empty notify me and I'll announce that the meal is served. It's ready as soon as they are."

Rhylan pulled the door over and waited. Merlin caught his eye and nodded. He opened the door and nodded at Thomas, who came into the room and announced, "Sire, lunch is served!" Arthur stood and the others followed him into the dining room.

-0-0-

Leon was shocked at the boldness of the man. Arthur confessed that he had actually led him on by not interfering and allowing him to have his say. "I think he thought all his birthdays had come into one, as I just nodded and told him I would look into it."

"Will Geoffrey be ready by tomorrow with all the information? Leon asked.

"No, I'll set the meeting for the following day and conveniently stay out of Reginald's way tomorrow." He glanced at Merlin, purposely pushing his thigh against his under the cover of the table. Merlin didn't move away. "Mind you, I'm pretty sure that Geoffrey would be ready this afternoon but I prefer to give him a little leeway. I think Sirs Rupert and Rodick should also be present. I won't call on his squire Sid as I can't be sure that he would speak out against his former master with so many people present."

Merlin said, "He's still very jumpy around people but has settled in well with Gaius and has really impressed him as he told him that he thinks that the leeches are by far the most interesting worms he has ever seen."

The others laughed. Everyone knew how Gaius felt about his special aquatic, miracle workers

"How about the squires Guy and Timothy…?" asked Gawaine

"Not needed, as with Reginald's squire, we have plenty of people to corroborate what they said."

Spenser said, "What are you going to do with the manservant as he is the one who planned Merlin's accident?"

"I saw him skulking around the corridor this morning and he looks as if someone got to him first. He couldn't walk upright and his face is almost unrecognisable. Almost felt sorry for the chap…" Simon turned looking at Merlin smiling as he said, "Well, not really after what he did to you…"

"I know what I'd like to do to him!" said Gawaine, "…and it would involve a lot of pain and blood."

Merlin laughed, "Not on my account, please! I'm getting better and he has been punished enough. I would think that when his brother is expelled from Camelot, he will follow with his tail between his legs. Neither of them have much to offer humanity."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 :** **THE LORD HIGH EXECUTIONER**

All too soon it was time; Merlin and Arthur left for the small Council Chamber meeting Leon on the way. Arthur had already visited the library that morning and spoken with Geoffrey. Everything was organised from files pertaining to Uther's marriage to Ygraine to the news collected by Merlin, Leon and Spenser whilst they were away.

Reginald had been advised to bring any scrolls regarding his parentage. For the full impact, he was also asked to have his manservant accompany him. Merlin got chills running up his back when Timothy had returned after delivering the message, to say that Sir Reginald would be only to happy to be in the King's presence in at noon.

Arthur's chair had been set midway down one side of the table and Reginald would be invited to sit facing him. Geoffrey would be on Arthur's left with a scribe beside him as Arthur wanted everything which transpired documented. Sir Rupert as Senior Knight and Sir Rodick would sit on Arthur's right. Those seated would have their menservants standing a few feet behind their chairs.

Gaius would be seated at the end of the table with Merlin standing behind his chair. This allowed Merlin full view of the table. At the other end would be Simon.

Directly opposite Arthur would be Reginald with Neville standing behind him. He would be flanked by Sirs Leon and Gawaine

Spenser would be on Sir Leon's right and Sir Gielbert on Gawaine's left. Behind each knight would be a squire. As an added attraction, Arthur had asked that each squire carry the standard of the knight they represented. The squires Guy and Timothy would be standing behind their brothers Sirs Simon and Gielbert respectively.

Gawaine when he found out where he would be sitting, told Merlin on the quiet, "I hope Reginald makes a dash for it as I intend to lay him flat out on the flagstones and none too gently either."

Merlin laughed, "Gawaine, control yourself, I don't think Arthur intends this to descend into a tavern brawl."

"The man deserves whatever he gets. I haven't forgotten how his lies momentarily caused a rift between you and Arthur and I certainly haven't forgotten Neville's attack."

Merlin did however appreciate Gawaine's feelings. He shifted his weight as although he had graduated to a stick, his ankle was acting up today.

Merlin had listened carefully to Arthur's seating plan and said, "Isn't this overkill? He's not that important and really he doesn't deserve all the ceremony."

Smiling, Arthur said, "But, Merlin, I want him to see what he is missing out on when he is escorted out of the chamber by two of our burliest guards. Anyway, it will be fun. I am having the squires carrying the standards, process in ahead of me once everyone else is present. It was Spenser's idea. They will then stand behind their respective knights.

"Reginald will be standing on one side and get the full view. I will come in and move to my chair then the Lord Chamberlain will tell Reginald to take the chair opposite mine and…then the fun and games will begin! I'm asking Thomas to stand behind my chair as if you stand behind it you won't get a full view of the table and I want, My love, to be able to see the look on your face when Reginald goes down!"

Merlin grinned, it had taken Arthur five months to get to this position but by early afternoon, Sir Reginald of Woodhouse would be on his way.

"Then," said Arthur, "We will be served lunch with plenty of wine to celebrate."

"Arthur, I think you just wanted a party…but do you think that Reginald will go without a fuss?"

"I'm sure he will. Once he leaves his rooms for this meeting, menservants are going in to pack for him and his travelling chests will be ready for him whenever he leaves. The pomp and circumstance will reinforce that he really doesn't belong with us in Camelot."

"Do I belong here in Camelot, Arthur?"

"More than you can even imagine!" He leant forward and hugged Merlin to himself, reminding himself that there was no time for anything further as he wanted to be in the private chamber beside the small Council Chamber before Reginald had even left his room.

"Merlin, if I had the time, I would show you, to within in inch of your life how much you belong in Camelot! However, time is of the essence and I need you to help me get dressed and don't forget my crown. After all, if it is to be a proclamation, the King wears his crown and even if this is a non-proclamation, I intend to get into the spirit of things."

"Is there even such a word as non-proclamation, if it's not a proclamation surely it would be a declaration?"

"Merlin, get me dressed, tonight we can 'etymologise' to your heart's content."

Grinning Merlin said, "Honestly, I think I'd rather do other things tonight. That is if you are agreeable, Sire?"

"Am I ever not?"

-0-0-

Things went smoothly, Merlin watched in delight as the knights stood as Arthur processed in with the squires carrying the standards and five guards who stationed themselves inside the chamber near the door. Arthur walked by Sir Reginald without acknowledging him as he stood with the Lord Chamberlain. The knights waited for Arthur to be seated then sat down.

The Lord Chamberlain, announced Sir Reginald and he strode confidently to his place opposite Arthur between Leon and Gawaine. He looked around the table nodding at various knights.

Arthur welcomed those present and thanked them for attending. Merlin looked at the group around the table and agreed with what Arthur had previously said about pomp and circumstance.

The meeting actually went quickly. Sir Geoffrey de Monmouth gave a brief breakdown of the information supplied by Sir Reginald upon his arrival. He asked Reginald to place the various items on the table. He then explained that before any claim could be acknowledged, it had to be substantiated beyond a reasonable doubt. He then turned to Arthur who asked Sir Leon to explain the process of substantiating the facts.

Sir Reginald shifted in his chair. He listened to the name of Sir Mordecai's manservant Roger and his former position with the de Bois family and he turned pale as the information that good man had submitted was read out.

Sir Reginald turned a shade of green as the name Lady Annabelle was mentioned and the crowning touch was the name of the town of Chertsey which turned him grey. He mumbled and muttered and finally Geoffrey said, "Is there something you wish to say in your defence?"

From where he was sitting, Merlin watched a man's life crash before him. He didn't even bother wasting his time on Neville but he did glance at Arthur and could see that he was being vindicated.

Sir Geoffrey said, "Am I correct in stating that your mother Yvette was a ward in the de Bois family and that you never knew her?"

Reginald had the decency to glance down as he muttered, "True, my Lord!"

"That in no way could she have told you anything about the life of the young lady who became Queen Ygraine of Camelot?"

"True my Lord…"

"That you did wantonly try to advance your importance in this kingdom by these aforementioned lies and innuendos?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Geoffrey turned to Arthur and said, "Sire, what is your pleasure?"

Sir Reginald was visibly shaken; he knew that whatever the King was about to say was binding. He didn't want to be hanged by a rope until dead, he felt that he would rather be whipped or spend time in the dungeons. After all, he had not laid a hand on anyone; it was his brother who could be punished for that.

Arthur turned to Sir Rupert and said in a voice loud enough to be heard by the whole chamber, "Is it not at this time, Sir Rupert, that the accused is allowed to explain his position"

"Sire, I feel that is not necessary as every time the man opens his mouth it is to tell a lie. I think your verdict is well due. Stand, Sir Reginald and hear the King!"

Reginald got to his feet shakily. He stood there a stupid man accused of lying to no one more important than the King of Camelot and he had been found out in those lies. He had lost everything.

Arthur said, "Is there anyone who would like to speak on this man's behalf before I make my final pronouncement?" No one stirred.

Merlin wanted to grin; Arthur was in his element drawing out the sentence to allow the stupidity of the man standing before him to be obvious to all.

"I have made my decisions," said Arthur. "You and your brother…" Reginald's eyes opened wide in surprise, "…will be taken to the dungeons for no longer than a year nor less than nine months. Your knightly possessions including armour, weapons and horses will be forfeited. Upon completion of time served, you will be escorted to the boundary of Camelot and under pain of death you shall never again set foot in this kingdom."

Reginald shook in anger, saying "But…but I…!"

Sir Rupert stood beside Arthur and said, "Guards escort them to the dungeons!"

Even Merlin was impressed with the size of the two guards who detached themselves from the five near the door and walked forward.

-0-0-

Soon the only people in the chamber were those invited by Arthur. The staff began laying platters on the table and the squires were serving wine. Gawaine announced that attending the trial of a lying bastard was tiring work and he enthusiastically took a full goblet from a squire.

Arthur laughed at him and said, "Hopefully, Sir Reginald of Woodhouse will think twice before lying again. I'll be glad to hear the last of him."

Sir Rupert congratulated Arthur saying that the whole process had been very impressive. He also made reference to Leon, Spenser and Merlin who had managed to accumulate such excellent evidence of the man's guilt. He said, "If only all trials were as easy to officiate with unquestionable evidence to prove guilt beyond a reasonable doubt."

Arthur and the others nodded, many times the guilt of the accused was not cut and dried and innocent people had suffered as a result. Merlin felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought of all the people whom he knew to be innocent and whom he had witnessed being beheading, hanged or burned. He gave a special thought to all the family members of these people who had joined them in death, especially the innocent children who were separated from their loved one and whom Uther with his warped idea of compassion had sent to be beheaded. He shuddered and tried to ignore in his mind's eye, the pleading looks of these little lost ones.

He remembered Arthur breaking down one night as he told him that for the longest time he had thought that the children were taken away to be given to other families and the day when as a nine year old he had learned the truth, he had been unable to look his father in the face.

Noticing him, Gawaine had stepped beside him, "Are you all right, Merlin, you look a little out of it?"

"I'm all right, Gawaine, just remembering some of the unlucky ones who couldn't prove their innocence."

Gawaine put his arm around his shoulder saying, "But we know that these two are guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt and they deserve to be imprisioned."

Merlin smiled and agreed.

-0-0-

Merlin's ankle had healed well and it was only after extensive exercise that he had any reminder of the injury.

He and Arthur had settled any problems they had had and Merlin was awaiting Yuletide.

Having been busy all week with council meetings and drawing up plans for renovations to Uther's chambers, Arthur had suggested a pre-Yuletide present of time away from Camelot. The kingdom was a peace with no attacks imminent and Arthur felt that time off would revitalise their love life.

Plans were made; just the two of them would be spending two nights at Yewdene, their country mansion three hours away from Camelot. I had been the family home of Sir Geoffrey but he had given it to the two of them as he had no offspring. It was a beautiful manor house with trustworthy staff and continuing in the tradition set out by the Lady Imelda, Geoffrey's mother, falcons were raised. Many of the merlins now at Camelot were the direct descendants of the first birds Arthur had flown when as a guest of Lady Imelda and her husband Lord Hawley, he had visited Yewdene as a child.

On a crisp morning with just a light layer of snow, a small party of riders left Camelot. The party had grown slightly with Treva on Popper along with his best friend Henry on Girlie, both were ecstatic to be going on a mini holiday. Only the closest of friends were invited to Yewdene and this time, the same was true. Arthur had at Merlin's suggestion invited Spenser and Simon. Randall was along to look after the boys and Thomas would see to Merlin and himself.

Merlin riding beside Treva said teasing him, "But surely your life is one big holiday, isn't it?"

"Merlin," said the boy in all seriousness, "I have important things to do all week long. I can't just take off to go hunting or riding like you and Arthur can. Henry and I are busy studying and training all day." The serious little Henry beside him nodded.

Arthur smiled. A child's outlook on life can be so different when he only sees the fun things adults do not the long hours of meetings, discussions with visiting dignitaries and continual training.

Soon the landscape changed and they were above the Yewdene village. Down in the valley, they could see the Manor, the stables, mews and in the distance Manor Farm. They dismounted to give the horses and ponies a breather. Merlin's heart swelled as he thought of all the wonderful times they had had there. He knew they would be welcomed by the household staff who were trustworthy having been with the Monmouth family for years. Arthur had not changed anything and it was now the third generation looking after the house.

Treva knew the watercolour of Yewdene which hung in the private dining chamber; however it was to be Treva's first actual visit. Arthur regretted that it was so late in the year, as during the summer they would have ridden the circuit of Waterfall Cave and its gorges. It was something to look forward to on a hot day.

Merlin glanced across the valley towards the waterfall careening down the cliff and had bittersweet memories of innocence lost but trust regained because Arthur had loved him. He loved this house with its non-castle ambience and its wonderful memories.

The boys mounted and took off being warned to wait at the bridge and Arthur smiled at Merlin, a new generation would be introduced to Yewdene as it would be Treva's upon their deaths. Randall and Thomas, Spenser and Simon followed the excited boys.

Iago was happy eating the 'scenery' and Mulgan ever the king's horse stood still waiting to follow the others. Merlin pulled Arthur to him and whispered in his ear. Arthur blushed and laughed, saying "Can't wait, eh, Merlin?"

"Can when it is something worth waiting for! Thomas will see to the others."

"But we are expected as word was sent two days ago."

"So, there won't be any dust?" said Merlin with a grin.

"No, Merlin, I don't expect to see a speck of dust."

Merlin's fingers traced Arthur's jaw line. "Maybe a couple of little kisses to get us in the mood…?"

"When, Merlin, did you ever need to get in the mood?"

"Well, I might one day when we are old and grey, so it might be good to practise now," he backed Arthur until he was against his saddle and gently kissed him. He smiled saying, "See, Old Man, this is how it is done."

Arthur's patience had run out and by the times they broke apart they were both gasping like fish. "Come on!" said Arthur, "Let's get down there before lunch is finished."

"We could eat in our chambers…"

"No, that would be ill-mannered on the first day; we have the boys to think of."

They mounted and rode off, Arthur tutting at the long wisps of yellowed grass hanging out of Iago's mouth.

"I know…" said Merlin, "But it was a little reward for his standing quietly and not running off."

Arthur said, "Merlin I don't understand, you let them get away with anything."

"…and don't they love me for it, Arthur?"

Arthur grinned, "Not as much as I do, MyLove!"

Arthur led the way down into the valley. Merlin smiled as unbeknownst to Arthur, he had just had his first seasonal kiss under the mistletoe. Jumping the season maybe, but what better excuse for sharing a little joy.

-0-0-

They were just starting lunch as Merlin and Arthur arrived. The boys had been thrilled with their guest chamber and Spenser and Simon seemed happy with their accommodations as well. There was no lack of space as the manor could easily accommodate ten guests. The reception rooms were good sized but more cosy than those at Camelot.

Arthur had tried to incorporate some of Lady Imelda's choice of colours into there own chambers and intended to do the same in their new chambers once the basic renovation had been finished. The colours in Yewdene were earthy, it lacked the vibrant royal tones and Arthur found it very relaxing. Certainly, their bed chamber and solar would mimic that.

Arthur told Treva and Henry that they were free to wander wherever they wanted in the house but to be careful. Outside was another matter as they had to notify Randall where they were going and they were limited to staying within the immediate grounds.

Merlin smiled, he remembered how Geoffrey's father was a great one for rescuing hurt animals and he used to have pet fox, an old badger not the most friendly animal around and various deer. He even had a goat that had been born with only three legs. It didn't know that it should have had four and was quite happy living with the deer. He wondered if the tradition had been kept up by the gamekeeper. Tomorrow, he intended to find out.

The boys were tired after their long ride and opted to play with some games which they found in the solar. Simon and Spenser explored the library then curled up in two huge chairs to read. When Arthur wandered in, Spenser was snoring and Simon had thrown a blanket over him. Arthur helped himself to some wine and offered a goblet to Simon.

"I never realised how beautiful the manor would be in real life, Arthur. I'd seen the sketch done by Sir Martin but to see it nestled in the valley with the setting sun bringing out the yellow of the stones, it is truly spectacular."

"I like it because, it is cosy. Sometimes I think Camelot could do with a woman's eye when it comes to decorating. I know that Sir Rupert and Lady Alisse's chambers are lovely but then again that is a woman's touch and their daughter Mathilda also has Romney's and her chambers looking lovely. I think my chambers could do with a women's touch."

A voice from under the blanker muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Wouldn't put it that way to Merlin his nose might get out of joint!"

"Spenser, you were supposed to be asleep, I was talking to Simon. Anyway, let's see what the woman in your life does once you find her that is…"

"He'll never find a woman," said Simon with a grin, "He's too set in his ways!"

Arthur ignored that comment and said, "Somewhere there is someone for Spenser to love and when he falls, he'll fall hard."

Arthur had walked over to the window and missed the warning look which Spenser gave the grinning Simon. Spenser stood up and joined Arthur, "Think we'll see rain before the day's out. Look at those clouds."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : RUB-A-DUB-DUB **

By the time the adults' supper was over, heavy rumblings of thunder could be heard. Arthur and his friends withdrew to the library for drinks. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder which shook the manor house. No one had noticed any lightning and it had taken the adults by surprise.

Merlin said, "Wouldn't like to be sleeping rough tonight; you'd be hanging onto your horse the whole time. When I'm outside, I have less of a love for lightning." He stood up, "Arthur, I'd like to check on the boys, a bad storm like this in a strange place can be unsettling."

"Merlin, they're not babies and they have Randall!"

"Well, I'm not a baby either but I prefer to have you beside me in a bad storm," said Merlin with a sweet smile as he walked back to Arthur and put his hands on his shoulders. Arthur grinned and ran his hand up Merlin's arm. "Face it, Arthur, as far as Treva is concerned Randall is not the same as you or me."

A flash of lightning lit up the room and the clouds were backlit by an orange sky. Simon said suddenly, "Arthur, it's not going to be another tornado is it?"

"Doubt it, Gaius gave us the opinion that that magnitude of storm was rare. This is just a good old thunder storm."

Spenser said, "If you two want to go up to check on the boys do so. Simon and I are quite happy down here."

Merlin looked beseechingly at Arthur and held out his hand; Arthur stood and grasped it as they left the room.

Simon moved over to sit next to Spenser, in the double chair in front of the fire He smiled thinking of Merlin's words, 'Well, I'm not a baby either but I prefer to have you beside me in a bad storm.' He snuggled against Spenser who put an arm around his shoulders.

By the time Merlin and Arthur got to the boy's chamber, their bed was empty. The boys had joined Randall in the manservant's room and he had his arms around both of them. As Merlin looked in Treva jumped off the bed and ran to him, grasping him around the waist. "Is it the end of the world? Is this like the storm on the moor?"

Merlin dropped down on his knee and said, "Not at all! Let's go into the solar and wrap ourselves in blankets and watch the wonderful display. We can count between the lightning flashes and the thunder to see if the storm is coming or going. During the lightning strikes, we will see who can see the furthest into the gardens. Go and get your dressing gowns on and it will be fun."

The two boys, Arthur and Merlin made their way to the solar, Randall following behind with bed quilts. There had been no arguments from the boys as Treva would do anything for Merlin and Henry was happy just being with Treva. Piling the quilts on a chair, Randall helped Merlin rearrange the furniture so they could sit and watch the storm. The solar would be a perfect viewing position with all its windows, giving an almost three hundred degree view of the manor gardens and surrounding hills. Treva decided that maybe Simon and Spenser would also enjoy the storm from up there, so Arthur sent Randall down to the library to see if they would like to join them.

There was a little tension when Merlin told Henry to sit with him. However, after he had whispered to Treva that Henry might have felt a little shy sitting on the King of Camelot's lap, Treva agree and calmly clambered up on Arthur safe in the knowledge that his 'Arthur Father' would protect him from lightning and thunder. Henry curled up with Merlin and was quite happy.

Simon arrived looking a little flushed. Spenser apologising for the delay, explained that Randall had had to track them down. Merlin noticed the glance which Simon gave Randall but let it pass.

The storm was spectacular but as it drew to a close Merlin realised that Henry was fast asleep and Treva was asking Arthur when it would start again. "I'd got good at counting flashes, didn't I? And I could see further than anyone else into the garden." Arthur nodded in agreement. The youngster added, "Can we have another storm to watch tomorrow night?"

Merlin said that would depend on the weather. "Come on, Henry is asleep and you look as if you're ready for bed as well." He handed the sleeping boy over to Randall. Treva however, insisted on making the rounds wishing everyone a good night before he was willing to also leave.

As the door closed after them, Simon said to Merlin, "He's one in a million. Remember the frightened little boy who wouldn't let go of your leg and clung to you like ivy."

Merlin turned and smiled at Arthur who put his arm over his shoulder saying, "It's hard for me to imagine what would have happened… What is it nearly two years ago? …if Merlin hadn't insisted that he deserved attention and against my better judgement had hauled me off into the woods."

"Excuse me, Oh Forgetful One! If I rightly remember you were acting the needy person that day. Luckily, I had my wits about me or the boy might have been even more traumatised."

Arthur stopped and for a few minutes thought about the carnage and the loss of the de Vire family. "Let's just agree that we were in the right place at the right time and your well chosen words, resonated in the heart of a lost and abused child."

Spenser said, "He's a real credit to the two of you!"

"No, I think we have just built on the foundation given to him by his loving parents." Before adding quietly, "He filled a little hole in our lives." Merlin glanced at Arthur and knew to whom he was referring, another little boy who would also have been eight years old this year.

Merlin suddenly said, "I'm ready to turn in or do you all want another drink. I can get us something from downstairs."

Simon said, "No, I'm good for the night, how about you Spenser?"

"I'm also ready to turn in. See the two of you at breakfast tomorrow." He and Simon left the solar.

Merlin turned to face Arthur, putting his arms around him. He kissed him chastely saying, "I wonder if our two boys would have liked each other?"

"I know they would have!" said Arthur as he returned Merlin's kiss a little less chastely as he led him back to their chamber.

-0-0-

"A bath, Sir Knight?" said Merlin.

"It's too late; there is no need to disturb the staff as they would have to bring up hot water. Let's just go to bed as we are." He threw his arms around Merlin and pulled him to him. "Do you remember our first stay here? You were sneaking back and forth between the manservant's room. How long ago was that seven years? This is one of the things which most impresses me here…no need to hide and keeps secrets."

"Remember how impressed we were when the maidservants brought the breakfast into the back hall and left it for us on the table. That was the height of luxury." He smiled, "It enabled me to have a lie in…"

"…in the king's bed to be exact!"

Merlin smiled as he knelt to help Arthur off with his boots. "It's funny but I find it hard to remember when I didn't."

"Great, now I'm going to worry that 'familiarity breeds contempt'…maybe we should sleep apart every now and again." Merlin's face fell. "I'm kidding, Merlin, as it is, every night that we are apart is agony."

"Arthur, I can assure you, that there is nothing contemptible with the familiarity I have with you. Everything I know about you fascinates me and I'm sure there is a wealth of information that I have yet to share about my life before you?"

"Well, as long as it doesn't include a wife and four kids, I'll be happy."

Merlin laughed as he slipped Arthur's tunic over his head, "No wife, not even a boyfriend. I was pure as the driven snow before I met you! Poor Gaius, I pestering him with all sorts of questions and I might add some of them rather embarrassing for both of us."

Arthur grinned, "…and the poor man was also being pestered by me. How he survived I don't know!"

Merlin smiled, "That's one of the good things about having a physician as a friend, he has all the answers."

Merlin removed the warming pans from the bed. Arthur slid in between the sheets and literally purred with delight at the warmth. "Merlin, I can't decide whether I prefer the hot days when we need no blankets or the cold days when we get to slip into warm beds."

"For me, it's not so much the temperature as the occupant of the bed. Mind you, my feet do feel warmer in winter. Did you know that Missus Jessop an old lady in Ealdor used to wear woollen socks winter and summer and between you and me, I don't think they saw the laundry from one year to the next."

"That's positively disgusting!"

"Maybe but unlike you, Mr. Jessop never had to complain about her cold feet."

"But I let you put your cold feet on my calves as long as you tell me before you do it."

Merlin grinned at that remark, remembering the first time his cold feet had touched Arthur's legs and the resulting shriek of surprise. At that moment, he had wondered if he had shot all chances of ever being welcomed back into Arthur's bed again. "Not the first time…"

Arthur looked at him, "Well, I expect I was being a little girly but I had never slept with anyone before, let alone someone with blocks of ice for feet!"

"Better than a block of ice for a heart…" Merlin said snuggled against him. He started to kiss Arthur's throat and elicited moans.

Arthur smiled mumbling sexily, "Bet Old Man Jessop never had it so good…"

"Arthur, it's not what I can do as much as the way you react that is important. If you lay there like a cold fish, it wouldn't be much fun. Now, would it?"

Arthur decided he needed a few more moments of Merlin's ministrations before he should comment. "True, but just think, you would have to come up with even more exciting things to get a reaction out of me."

"Considering, I can just have you quivering by verbal suggestions makes me think that maybe my example of a cold fish was way off base." He leant over and whispered in Arthur's ear.

The reaction was immediate. "Merlin, you wouldn't…would you…! Could you?"

"Don't know, maybe I should check with Gaius first as I wouldn't want to hurt myself…" He looked down at Arthur and grinned, claiming his lips. Apart from a few murmurings, their conversations for the evening were over.

The wind had picked up and they snuggled deeper into the bed. Through the poorly fitted windows beyond the heavy curtains, the moaning of the wind at one point seemed to mimic Arthur's repeating "Merlin! Oh…oh, Merlin!"

A satisfied Merlin smiled; Arthur was quick to respond and it was satisfying being able to show him the extent of his love. He felt safe and loved and what else would anyone in his right mind want…

Arthur was awakened by a fox barking. He turned and smiled at the person enveloped in his arms. Cold feet or not, this was someone with whom he intended to share his life until he was old and grey. He didn't want to think beyond that. It upset him thinking that in the end, one of them would be left alone.

He loved Merlin selflessly. Realising the extent of that love and not wanting him to be left alone; he had willingly made a pact with the 'powers that be', that when the time came they could take his Merlin, accepting in the cold light of day that he would then be the person left to face the future and cope alone. He couldn't bear to dwell on it; nevertheless, his mind was made up. He would enjoy and appreciate his Love everyday until they were parted. He would hold him in his arms and chivalrously swear his undying love and then allow him to slip away…then he would live his life alone until his time came.

Arthur turned and held Merlin closer; he would protect him with every fibre of his being and a single tear ran down his cheek and dropped on Merlin's dark hair.

-0-0-

The morning following the storm was misty and damp. The clouds were so low that they masked the hills around the valley, not conducive to exploring outside. That didn't stop the boys having a great root around the manor. In a room near Arthur's chambers, they found an old, tall round wooden bathing tub. They were thrilled and talked Randall into allowing them to have a bath. The menservants were only too happy to supply the water so, on that cold and dreary midmorning, the inside of the tub was covered in sheets of linen and then three quarters filled with water. The boys were in their element.

They wanted to know all the ins and outs of bathing and why the tubs now used were a different shape. They wanted to know how the water got out of the tub. They wanted to know where it was carried away to. Lord Hawley had been a pioneer in household features and he had arranged for a drain in the water closet to carry any spilt water down a wooden chute and finally outside. It would keep the floor drier. The boys were fascinated, splashing to ensure that the water sloshed over the side of the tub and made its way across the floor and down the hole. When they heard that the servants would empty buckets of their dirty bath water down the same hole, they were stupefied.

Merlin had come looking for them and Randall had nodded his head that they were in the water closet. Merlin walked in and the boys at the same time rushed to one side of the tub to greet him sending a tide of soapy water over him. He was soaked but saw the funny side of it when he looked at their stricken faces.

"Better me than the King, eh boys!" he said smiling. Randall was full of apologies but Merlin shrugged saying that in his life, he'd been doused with worse than water.

Treva immediately asked what and was naturally impressed as Merlin said, "One day, when I first came to Camelot, I was once carrying the slops and I tripped emptying the chamber pot down my leg. I was more careful after that." The boys shrieked with laughter and Henry overbalanced, lost his footing and disappeared under the water, Merlin reached in to grab him and as he was now well and truly wet, swung him out of the tub and Randall stepped forward with a bath sheet and wrapped the boy up in it.

"Me too! Me too!" insisted Treva, who promptly held his breath and sank to the bottom of the tub. Merlin fished him out, swinging him into Randall's second waiting bath sheet. They picked up both of the boys and returned them into their own chamber to stand in front of the fire as they dried themselves.

Treva announced, "I don't need to dry with the bath sheet, I'll just dry in the hot air from the fire."

"Me too!" said Henry.

Randall explained that it would be better if they rubbed themselves dry as it would soon be time for lunch and if they were good they could have a picnic on the bed but only if they were dry.

"Merlin, you're dripping all over the floor and we don't have a drain in here," Treva informed him.

"Well, then I'd better get back to my chamber."

Henry said seriously, "As you are already wet, you should have a bath. We could come and help you after we've eaten."

Merlin smiled and thanked him, realising that if anyone was going to help him bathe, he would prefer it be Arthur… Merlin did an about turn when he left the room and went back to the water closet. He put his hand in the now cool bath water and closing his eyes said, '_Donas mundam aquam!_' He opened his eyes and the water in the tub was clean. He smiled, if Arthur was agreeable, he'd sneak back and say, '_Estus aquam!_' He'd save the servants a trip and ensure privacy for Arthur and him. He thought, "After all, with weather like this, we shouldn't really go outside, should we?' He smiled to himself and set out for Arthur's chambers.

Arthur was checking some papers at the table, without looking up, he said, "Merlin, did you find them?"

"Yes, as naked as the day they were born!"

Arthur looked slightly puzzled and glanced up, "What in heaven's name happening to you? You're soaking. Look at the floor!"

"I know, I'm going to change but I have a brilliant idea!"

"How did you get wet?"

"That's part of my brilliant idea…the boys found a huge old wooden bath tub and Randall let them have a bath. I must say Arthur it looks like fun, it's really deep and it has seats built into it. I figured that as I'm wet as it is, why not take advantage of what will soon be my state of undress and have a bath."

Arthur smiled, "The first year that Rudd and I visited as eight year olds, we wanted to play in one as well. I didn't know that it was still around. Humphrey however felt that that was unnecessary as hot water had to be carried and in the other water closet the coppers supply the hot water."

"Come on, Arthur, let's live dangerously. I think there is even space to float. Nothing ventured, nothing gained! At least we'll be clean, so the day won't have been a total write off."

Arthur grinned, "Try and stop me. You get the bath sheets and soaps from our water closet and we'll pretend we live in the olden days."

Merlin stripped out of his wet clothes down to his smalls and picking up his dressing gown, the sheets and soaps, said, "I'll see you there…just going to check if the water is hot enough. He walked into the old bathing room and closing his eyes, he whispered, _'Estus aquam!'_ reopened them and said aloud to the steam, "Well…now we'll wait for his Lordship!"

-0-0-

At supper that night, Simon said, "What did you two get up to today? We wandered around the estate with the gamekeeper. Weather wasn't the greatest but we enjoyed ourselves. It certainly is a lovely spot but we got sort of wet."

"So did we!" said Arthur before Merlin could stop him.

"Didn't see you outside," said Spenser.

Arthur grinned at Merlin as he said, "Well, we weren't outside, the boys found an old wooden bathtub and they soaked Merlin. After lunch, we decided to make it a real holiday and luxuriate in the tub all afternoon."

"Arthur, that's a bit of an exaggeration! Arthur did have a bath and then it was a shame to waste the water so I did the same."

Arthur burst out laughing, "Merlin, don't be silly. It's Spenser and Simon; we have no secrets from them. Merlin is sort of sanitising the situation as we shared the tub."

Spenser grinned at Merlin's discomfort, "Come on, Merlin, we've all heard of Rub-a-Dub Dub, three men in a tub. So who pray tell was the third?"

"No one else…two was enough!" said Merlin with a confident smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 : TO ME YOU ARE EVERYTHING **

Arthur sat in front of the fire in his dressing robe, watching the embers sliding down into each other. They lay there being added to by the ones above until they fell in a myriad of sparks. He was mesmerised. He could hear Merlin pottering around the room and called over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Getting things organised for our return home tomorrow."

"Don't bother! I've decided that we will spend another night here. It has finally cleared up and if it's a nice day tomorrow, we might as well stay put. Come and sit with me!"

Merlin shook out his damp doublet and pants to bring over to the fire. "I should have hung this up when I took it off. Hope it isn't ruined."

"Don't worry," said Arthur feeling magnanimous, "I'll buy you another."

"Arthur, I really only need something to cover myself, the style and quality of the material is of little importance. There is no need to waste money on clothes for me; you have been more than generous over the years.

"True," said Arthur, never one to argue when a free compliment was handed him. "But I do like to see you dressed in well-made, fitted clothes, seems a shame to hide your beauty under a bushel."

Merlin was by then standing behind his chair and had his arms around Arthur's neck, fiddling with the ties of his nightshirt. "Never, in my life have I ever walked around with a bushel basket on my head. You know, Love, you sometimes say the funniest things."

"No it's true, you are modest and shy, and you hide your very pleasing...physical attributes."

Merlin blushed even after all these years, his face gave it away whenever he was feeling uncomfortable. "Well, I don't think I do and as far as I can see, you are the one who enjoys my clothes much more than I do."

"That's the point, Merlin, you don't have to look at yourself but I do, so why not humour me and wear the best that money can buy? You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are beautifully built and I'd want to change nothing. Anyway, wearing expensive clothes can be explained to anyone who queries it as a command from the King for the royal manservant to be suitable dressed."

"But I have a worry that people will think that I am dressing beyond my station." He swung around the chair and ended up sitting beside Arthur with his legs on Arthur's lap, hands outstretched to the fire. Noticing it, he said, "I should be putting more logs on the fire."

Arthur held him back saying, "You'll spoil the cities living in the embers; look castles and cathedrals, homes suitable for royals and clerics and I do believe even a few hovels thrown in for good measure."

Merlin smiled and slipped down to sit facing the hearth at Arthur's feet but Arthur wasn't done as he continued, "What is your station, Merlin? Where do you fit in the grand scheme of things? You are the closest person to me in the world. I seek your opinion on everything and Sir Rupert and Leon both know that and have no problem with it. You are an extension of myself and as such, I'd sure look silly wearing a wonderful outfit but keeping one arm dressed in that blue ill-fitting tunic and an old leather jacket which you used to wear, not to mention a neckerchief!" He pulled Merlin's head back towards him so it was resting on his knees.

Merlin smiled. For some reason, when he was in this position, he couldn't concentrate on anything but the way Arthur's mouth moved as he watched him talk upside down. It used to drive Arthur crazy.

"Stop it, Merlin, you're doing it again, close your eyes and then you won't be distracted by my mouth.''

"Arthur Love," said Merlin spinning around to face him, "I have been distracted by your mouth since the day I first realised how I felt about you. It used to drive me batty. We'd stand face to face, you spouting off lists of chores or my helping you dress, all I could think was what it would be like to lean forward and gently place my lips against yours. Till the day I die, I will always be as you say…distracted by your mouth!"

Arthur shifted prior to standing up and Merlin rose from his knees, Arthur gave him his hand and led him to the bed saying, "Merlin, I think maybe there are other parts of the royal person which might also be of interest."

"Can't it wait?"

"Merlin! That's the least romantic thing that you have ever said to me."

Grinning the royal manservant said, "Well, go ahead, but when you burn your arse and legs on one of the warming pans, you'll be sorry you didn't…wait, that is."

Arthur spun him around and kissed him, "I give you permission to remove the warming pans and also put some wood on the fire. In the meantime, I will be waiting…"

"Arthur, you're all heart you know how to make someone feel so special." As Merlin walked away Arthur stood and looked at him thinking, 'Merlin, I wonder if you really understand how special you make me feel?'

Soon the only light in the room was the night candle on the table at the bottom of the bed. Merlin thought to himself, it was superfluous as even in the dark he knew every inch of Arthur's body. Then he remembered hitting his shin one night at home, as he tried to make his way to the water closet and decided that maybe the candle did have a use. It also enabled him to make out Arthur's face in the dark. He moved his hair off his forehead and smiled as Arthur wrinkled his nose as he accidentally touched it.

-0-0-

He was asleep and woke when Arthur touched him. He felt him running his fingers across the top of his head and then down his cheek to his neck. Merlin decided to play along and stayed perfectly still. It was nice being able to see if he could guess where else Arthur's fingers might go and how long he would be able to stay still.

Arthur's fingers ever so carefully caressed his neck. He was waiting for his lips to replace his fingers but they didn't. His fingers were so tentative and light. He realised that he was also tickling him with possibly a thread or a feather as something trailed after his fingers as they passed across his face. He was miles away when he came to suddenly, that was strange Arthur had never dribbled on his face before. It felt warm and made its way down into his ear. Suddenly, Arthur's fingers without increasing the pressure became exceptionally fast and Merlin let out a shriek and sat bolt upright.

Arthur moaned and Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Arthur wasn't even awake; his nightly visitor had not been an amorous Arthur. He slipped out of bed with his head on one side, he went into the water closet and taking a cloth tried to clear out his ear hole. This was disgusting. Mice lived in all homes but how many people had ever had a mouse pee in their ear. He started to giggle as he washed out his ear and his whole face, reminding himself to check the bed before he climbed into it.

Did he have something to tell Arthur and Treva tomorrow!

-0-0-

Their last full day in Yewdene dawned clear but chilly. They'd seen the boys well wrapped up going out with Randall and one of the other menservants. Arthur had invited Spenser and Simon to join Merlin and him as they made the circuit of the valley, visiting tenant farmers and lunching at the pub in the village.

The ride hadn't been strenuous but the warmth of the inn was very welcoming. The landlord was pleased to see Arthur and his men. He reminisced about the village's short time of crisis when Geoffrey's nephew Jules-Alain, Lord of Hartwich had been in residence.

Simon nodded, as a senior squire he had been in Arthur's party which had arrived to get everything straightened out. Merlin shook his head sadly as he remembered Gaetan, Jules-Alain's companion who had been savagely murdered.

As dusk approached, they walked the horses back to the manor house, planning to meet up again for supper.

Merlin and Arthur returned to their chambers, Thomas had the fires lit and clothes laid out on the bed for supper. "Sire, supper will be served in three hours."

"Thank you, Thomas, we can manage ourselves." Thomas once dismissed, bowed and retreated. He had friends below stairs and an evening with them would be agreeable. He only had to return to build up the fire and put the warming pans in the bed.

Merlin said, "Home sweet home! I didn't really enjoy thinking about Jules-Alain. He was a nasty cruel man." He helped Arthur off with his cloak and padded doublet. The room was warm and very relaxing. "Are you going to change for supper now?"

"No, I had a better idea." He walked over to Merlin and slipped his hands under his doublet, letting his hands snake around his waist. "I was on my best behaviour today," he said running his hand up and down Merlin's back causing him to lean into him, "I didn't crowd or touch you once."

"Yes, I was wondering if maybe you'd gone off me…"

"Merlin, that's not likely to happen as long as I have breath in my body."

Letting the doublet slip onto the floor behind him, Merlin reached for what he decided was a well earned kiss. Kisses received and given, Arthur slid his hands up Merlin's chest under his outer tunic, remembering the trouble he'd had convincing Merlin to dress for the season. He whispered in his ear, "Maybe, I prefer summer clothing; it is less restrictive and faster to remove."

Merlin lifted his arms allowing Arthur to slip it off and snuggled into the King wearing only his under tunic, a fine mix of wool and silk. Arthur let his lips wander across Merlin's and as he did this, the door opened and Treva followed by Henry burst into the chamber.

Arthur said sharply, "Don't you ever think of knocking?"

The boy's face fell; Arthur had never yelled at him before. Merlin saw the hurt look on Treva's face and said, "Come here, the two of you. Did you have a nice visit to the farm? It's lovely here isn't it? Sit by the fire and tell Arthur and me about your day."

The initial shock of being disturbed by the boys over, Arthur seeing how Merlin was remaining calm, threw him a dressing robe saying, "Merlin, if you had had this on you wouldn't have needed to cuddle into me to keep warm."

Merlin turned to him and gave him a warm loving, appreciative smile, thinking 'Wait until later, I owe you one. Thank you for being so understanding!'

The boys explained that they wouldn't be eating supper with them as they had been invited to eat in the manor house kitchens. They were both very excited about this as they had fallen under the spell of Bessie the cook. Merlin smiled almost envying the boys their supper down there.

The boys left each one receiving a hug from Merlin and a pat on the head from Arthur. They left smiling and happy in contrast to the reception they had received.

-0-0-

With full stomachs, two little warm bodies with sleepy minds, lay in bed watching the shadows of the flames. Treva said quietly, "Do you think Arthur was going to kiss Merlin? Is that why he was cross with me?"

"I don't know…it sort of looked like that."

Treva smiled, "I think they love each other!"

"I know!"

"They're best friends, they're nearly always with each other and they even go into battle together.

Henry added, "They eat together, they laugh together…they train together…"

"They play together, they hug each other…yes…they are in love with each other."

"That's good isn't it?" asked a serious Henry.

"Oh, yes!" said Treva.

"Then we are also in love because we do all those things together, except maybe the going into battle and the kissing." Henry's whole life revolved around Treva's.

But Treva really wasn't listening because he added, "I know that Merlin loves me and I love Merlin. Arthur loves me and I love Arthur…and then Merlin loves Arthur. That is the way it should be."

He rolled over toward the fire; little Lord Trevor Harold deVire who had tragically lost his whole family in the woods before finding Merlin, felt his heart brimming with love as he drifted off secure in the fact that both he and Merlin were loved.

-0-0-

Merlin laughed as he shut the door after the boys. It had been bound to happen one day. Luckily, they were only hugging but he was so proud of Arthur. He had felt sure that there was going to be tears after Arthur's outburst but the boys seemed all right and Arthur's mention of cuddling for warmth had been perfect. Merlin slipped off his dressing robe and made his way to Arthur in front of the fire and said, "I'm cold, may I have another cuddle?"

"I'm sorry, I frightened them. For a second, I couldn't remember what we had been doing before they charged in." He drew Merlin onto the chair and said seriously, "Merlin, I want you to explain to Treva when he is older, just how much we love each other. You'd be much better at it than I would. I'd get all tongue tied and he'd pick up on my insecurity and feel that it was something awful. I'd probably scar him for life."

Wrapping his arms around Arthur, Merlin laid of trail of kisses from the laces at the top of his tunic to his brow. "Arthur, he can probably already see how close we are. He'll just accept it but I promise that before someone else says anything negative to him, I will make sure that he understands as best he can. We'll just have to be a little more careful…"

"Did you lock the door, Merlin?

"Yes!"

"Good…!"

0-0-

Supper was excellent, just the four adults in a warm dining chamber with excellent service.

Merlin said, "The boys and Randall are having supper in the kitchens with Bess. They were so excited."

"I remember going to the kitchens with Gaius and I always got a treat."

"I always ate in the kitchen, well actually it was a kitchen-dining-living area and my bedroom," said Merlin.

Arthur smiled at the fond memories of staying in Ealdor with Hunith and sleeping with Merlin curled up on a rush mat in front of the fire. It surprised him how little space people needed to live happy lives. He said, "But it was clean, cleaner than you used to keep my chambers."

"Arthur, if you had wanted someone who really did a good job cleaning, you should have asked my mother to look after you and your rooms!"

The others laughed. Spenser saying, "That would have been funny, but it would have been good because when we were sleeping rough, she could have taken over the cooking."

Simon said, "I would have helped her as I quite enjoy cooking with Merlin. She probably knows more so I would really learn something."

Arthur grinned at Simon, true he did often help Merlin and in his own way he seemed quite capable. "That's a deal, the next time we go on an overnight excursion, you will be in charge of the cooking. I won't need you, Merlin, as Simon will take care of your duties."

Merlin said, just loud enough for them all to here, "Arthur, I believe, my expertise in other matters is also of importance."

Simon choked on his wine and Spenser slapped him across the back. Merlin just kept laughing and when finally silence returned, Arthur said, "Hold that thought, Merlin, until we retire."

Spenser looked across the table and smiled at Simon who lowered his eyes blushing.

"Arthur, what's the schedule for tomorrow?" said Spenser.

"Well, I'd like to get back to Camelot by say late-afternoon certainly before dusk. Depending on the weather, let's say leaving here mid-morning. Randall and the boys can leave slightly earlier with Thomas. The ponies hold us back a little and I don't want to rush them. We'll easily catch them up. I'd also like to make a stop near the rapids over by Corman Tor. The boys will enjoy it and if the farmer is still there be able to see his multi-horned northern sheep. It will make a break in the journey."

Merlin nodded, remembering the first time as an adult, he had seen the strange sheep. The trip home should be uneventful as Randall would look after the boys and the other adults could look after themselves. He hoped the weather would cooperate.

With winter snows, sometimes the roads were impassable, the knights would hole up wherever they were and wait for the snow to stop. Usually, reserves of food would see them through but he remembered a couple of occasions when the food had run out. The horses would eat any dried greenery or twigs above the snowline and some were quite competent at digging until they reached grass. It was not as stressful being at Yewdene, if the worse came to the worse, they would stay an extra day until the snow stopped and riders opened the road. The boys might have to leave their ponies and ride double with the adults, but he knew that would be no trouble, as for them it would be an adventure.

Spenser started to talk about the spring visits which Uthur had inaugurated. A system where all villages were visited by knights to ensure that the inhabitants had survived the winter and any losses to livestock and grain supplies would be taken care of.

Arthur looked serious, as after one really awful winter, frightening in fact, he and some of the squires had been sent off with knights and guards to check on a few northerly settlements. "It was a shock, whole villagers had been wiped out by starvation and the cold. Children frozen to death in their beds, we had to help with the burial details and for the longest time I couldn't think of a child without wanting to cry. Some villages were wiped off the map, many remote ones never resettled."

Merlin felt a shiver go up his back. He had experience one such cold snap in Ealdor and many of the youngsters and elderly people died. His mother and he put on all the clothes they owned and wrapped themselves in blankets and slept in front of the fire on his mother's thin mattress. The pond had frozen and only the brave made their way out of the village. Birds were falling dead from the trees yet as suddenly as the cold had come, the sun seemed to send its warmth and the snow began to melt.

Simon couldn't remember the Big Cold but Spenser did and he said that any pages with families in the castle slept with their parents all cuddled into one bed and the other pages were all doubled and trebled into other adults' beds. People got up very late and went to bed very early. The fires in the chambers only gave off minimal heat and to conserve wood, single people were expected to vacate their chambers to share with others. Regardless of all the precautions, children and the elderly died.

Arthur mentioned that Uther had insisted that he, his manservant Humphrey, Gaius and the king's own manservant stayed in the king's chambers. The castle schedule was ignored, the kitchens were the most popular place as it was warm and anyway by the time the food was delivered to various chambers it was cold so people used to muffle themselves up and trudge to the kitchens for food, warmth and company.

Spenser said, "Do you remember the guard Rob?

Arthur nodded, "He was the one found frozen in the corner where he had stood guard overnight, right? Piers said that when they moved him, he stayed upright just like a tree…"

Spenser laughed, "…and you believed my brother? He was one of the worst teases…he once told me that babies came from chamber pots and to always check before I peed in one!"

Merlin burst out laughing, the others followed as Simon said seriously, "They don't?" Arthur lost it and was bent over laughing. He really enjoyed Spenser and Simon's company.

"My dear Mother," continued Spenser, "Had to tell me otherwise, not too sure who was more embarrassed me or her…my Father had a little chat with Piers who then blamed me for being stupid for believing what he had said. I didn't know anything about babies, I just thought they appeared overnight…"

Merlin confided, "I always wanted my Mam to have a baby. It was a long time before I figured out why she didn't!"

Arthur had not said anything and Merlin feeling that mothers and babies were bringing back sad memories of his own mother, went to change the subject.

Arthur held up his hand, smiling and swore them all the secrecy before saying very seriously. "You know I was for all intents and purpose, raised by Gaius and I must have been about four when one of my nursemaids had a baby. I was enthralled with the little thing and that night before going to bed in the little room you used to use, Merlin. I begged Gaius to have a baby. I told him I didn't care if he had a boy or a girl, just that he had a baby, I wanted to be a brother to someone."

Merlin got up and walked to Arthur and put his arms around him, "Oh, Arthur, I would have been proud to have been your little brother."

"Me to…! said Simon. Spenser smiled at the three of them.

-0-0-

Returning to their chambers, Merlin locked the door. He knew he didn't want to be disturbed by young boys or menservants tonight.

Arthur stood before him and put his arms around him and held him carefully, lowering his head to rest on his shoulder and whispered, "You know what I said before about needing a brother... I know as a child, I would have been very proud to have had you as my little brother...but now…knowing you differently, I would never have been satisfied." Arthur's voice faltered as he said, "My love for you is so deep; I would have looked at you and have wanted to die, knowing that you could never be mine in that way." He moved his head to look into Merlin's eyes, "I need you...it would be agony to be anywhere near you and to know that we could never be together.

"You are within me. You live in my mind, my heart and my body. I wake lying beside you, watching you sleep. Hearing you yawn as you stretch, snuggling under the quilt hoping to get a few more minutes before the new day takes over. I fall asleep knowing that you are beside me and that I am safe…

"I can open my soul to you and know that you won't laugh at me or ever tell anyone the deepest thoughts I share with you; I feel secure trusting you with my desires and my fears."

He smiled and put out his hand leading Merlin to sit in front of the fire, "Hearing a sneeze across the courtyard and being able to smile and say, 'That's Merlin!' Hearing a thud accompanied by a huff as a body falls onto the compacted leaves while we're hunting and thinking, 'What did he fall over this time?' expecting you to get up and grin and ask why everyone has stopped.

"Seeing a figure in the distance either on horseback or on foot and knowing it is you coming to me. I stand by, realising the excitement in the eyes of the pages and the younger squires as you talk to them, seeing the admiration in the eyes of the senior squires as you acknowledge them. Marvelling at how you do not realise the love and respect which all the knights have for you. Merlin, not only me but the whole castle is captivated by you."

He again took Merlin's hand, "Hearing your footsteps as you enter our chamber; feeling your breath on my neck during the night; holding and comforting you after you'd had a nightmare…"

"Only the very bad ones," said Merlin with a grin.

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Waiting expectantly for your kiss, for your hand against mine, your body against mine...and your loving me... Feeling you shudder in anticipation; hearing you gasp and moan, giving yourself to me without any thought that I might cause you any pain or embarrass you."

He took Merlin's hand and led him to the bed. He reached behind him and pulled back the covers and was stopped by Merlin saying, "Arthur, the warming pans!"

He looked down sheepishly and said, "How to break the mood…"

"Don't worry Arthur, once I have them out you can go back to the 'feeling you shudder in anticipation' part!"

Arthur realised that it was a reaction like that which made living and loving Merlin so easy. He grinned that was another thing, Merlin's sense of humour. He seldom tried to find fault, took offence rarely and was willing and grateful to accept apologies.

The warming pans removed, the fire banked up for the night, Merlin walked around the bed and climbed in next to Arthur.

"Arthur, I would have been so happy to have had you as my older brother as I was growing up. It would have made life with the other children in the village a lot easier. My Mam wouldn't have worried so much as we would have been two against the world.

He took Arthur's hand and said, "But…not now that we are all grown up. This is where I want to be in my life; neither your brother nor your friend but yours completely." He took his hand and cuddled it against his chest and entwined his legs with Arthur's. "Me, Arthur…my whole being including my cold feet!"

Arthur pulled Merlin even closer to him saying, "Strong…brave…loyal…trustworthy and sexy!"

Merlin smiled and said, "Arthur, you don't have to say that…"

His love replied, "If not me…who?"

**FINIS**


End file.
